Amor imposible
by VALE BLACK
Summary: A pesar de estar enamorados, su relacion es imposible por el simple hecho de que ella le pertenecia a otro hombre ¿Seria capas de traicionar a la persona que mas queria por el amor de ella? Royai.
1. Chapter 1

_**La muerte**_

_**no te separa de los seres queridos,**_

_**ya que es el sueño más profundo**_

_**y los sueños no tienen distancia.**_

**Prologo**:

El ruido de pasos despertó al niño que dormía en su habitación, cuando logro centrar su atención en la parte de la realidad que lo rodeaba, se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos para despertarse bien. Oyó las voces agitadas que se oían al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, presto atención al darse cuenta que eran sus padres y que parecían preocupados.

-No tengo otra opción- dijo el hombre intentando contener los sollozos de la mujer que estaba junto a el-. La guerra esta arrasando con todo, ustedes son mi familia y los defenderé mientras este en mis manos.

-Aun podemos marcharnos, se que seria peligroso pero entre permanecer aquí y buscar un sitio mas seguro es lo mismo.

-¡No!, ya no hay tiempo, el peligro de la invasión esta sobre nosotros, por mucho que intentemos huir no podríamos llegar demasiado lejos, la única opción es luchar.

Los pasos del hombre se acercaron hasta la habitación del pequeño que se metió nuevamente en la cama y fingió estar dormido, algunos rayos de luz se filtraron por la puerta donde la figura de su padre lo observaba desde el umbral, permaneció algunos segundos así hasta que decidió acortar las distancias, se acerco hasta su cama y le acario los cabellos oscuros, en ese momento el chico se volteo para ver a su padre que parecía triste.

-Papa, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó vacilante, una sonrisa asomo a los labios del hombre para tranquilizarlo.

-Tengo que marcharme, han ocurrido algunas cosas y debo dejarlos por un tiempo, escucha con atención esto que te voy a decir, hijo, hasta que yo regrese quiero que cuides de tu madre, debes ser fuerte por ella y por ti, ¿me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- dijo el muchacho con convicción.

-Así me gusta- su padre lo abraso y lo beso antes de separarse de el-. Nunca olvides que te amo.

Con tristeza lo vio salir de la habitación, nuevamente el llanto de su madre había comenzado pero hablaban en susurros y le era imposible oír lo que decían.

El golpeteo incesante en la puerta lo asusto aun mas, voces de hombres agitados llenaron la tranquilidad del anoche.

-Han llegado, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente el llanto y la bulla del exterior llamaron su atención, pararía que todo el mundo estuviera levantado a pesar de lo tarde que era, oyó la puerta cerrarse y a los pocos minutos su madre entro al cuarto.

-Tranquilo, cielo, todo estará bien, todo estará bien- le dijo mientras lo abrasaba, sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se notaba agitada.

Las horas parecían arrastrarse, durante unos momentos el silencio se había vuelto abrumador, como si todos estuvieran en actitud de espera, vigilantes y temerosos. Luego la calma aparente se vio interrumpida por el sonido de detonaciones, algunas mas lejanas que otras, el chico oyó cuando su madre comenzaba una oración en un murmuro apenas audible, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y su madre se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas no quiero que salgas de aquí- el dijo mientras lo obligaba a esconderse debajo de cama.

-Pero papa me ha dicho que tengo que cuidar de ti- protesto el joven- Se lo prometí.

-No me importa, te quedaras aquí por que es una orden- lo beso y salio a toda prisa del cuarto, un grito de angustia escapo de sus labios y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Por un segundo el chico pensó en desobedecer la orden de su madre y salir a ver que ocurría, pero los nuevos golpes en la puerta lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

Un disparo seguido por los gritos del exterior se clavo en su cabeza con un temor desconocido, las puertas se abrieron y vio los pies de algunos hombres que revisaban las habitaciones.

-No hay nadie mas en la casa, vamonos, no perdamos mas tiempo.

El miedo se apodero de el, quería salir para saber que había pasado realmente, esperaba a que su madre regresara a buscarlo pero a cada minuto que pasaba esa ilusión se hacia mas y mas lejana. No supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio, armándose de valor salio de su escondite y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

La muerte.

El dolor ante el espectáculo que se mostraba frente sus ojos basto para que sintiera deseos de llorar, sus padres estaban muertos y el no había podido hacer nada. Se dejo caer al lado de su madre y lloro hasta que se sintió demasiado cansado para seguir haciéndolo, con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, se acerco hasta su padre y le quito una pequeña cuchilla que solía llevar con el. La escondió entre sus ropas antes de salir de la casa.

El aire de la noche estaba cargado del eco de las voces de los caídos, el olor de la muerte se cernía sobre el pueblo, todo había sido desvastado en solo unas horas.

Durante mucho tiempo camino buscando a alguien con vida, sin embargo parecía que nadie a acepción suya había salvado con vida de aquel ataque. Volteo con rapidez al oír las pisadas a su espalda, empuñaba el cuchillo y un brillos peligroso brillaba en sus ojos oscuros.

Un hombre alto y de cabello claro lo miraba con asombro, observo nuevamente a su alrededor y volvió a fijar su atención en el chico que lo amenazaba con seguridad.

-Baja eso muchacho- le dijo en tono tranquilizador-. Estoy seguro de que jamás has usado unos de esos y no quiero que te lastimes.

Cierto rubor asomo a las mejillas del chico pero no hizo caso a lo que le hombre le decía.

-Si se acerca, lo matare- le respondió con total serenidad, el hombre estuvo apunto de sonreír pero sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Siete años.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- le peguntó aunque ya sabia cual seria la respuesta.

-Están muertos- le dijo sin asomo de falta de animo-. Los mataron.

-Lamento que hayamos llegado tan tarde, intentamos venir a prestarles ayuda pero ya no se podía hacer nada

Realmente era absurdo justificar lo que había ocurrido ante un niño pequeño, pero la seguridad que mostraba el chico era capas de asombrar a cualquiera. Al parecer nadie en el pueblo había quedado con vida, la guerra civil se había convertido en el veneno de su pueblo, la muerte los había marcado como sus victimas.

Sin embargo aquel chico tenia la fuerce de un guerrero, a pesar de sus cortos años no se había dejado vencer por el dolor que representaba la muerte de sus padres, el iba a seguir luchando hasta el final, una idea cruzo por la cabeza de aquel hombre, se arrodillo hasta la altura del jovencito y le sonrió.

-¿Como te llamas, muchacho?

-Roy- le dijo muy serio-. Roy Mustang.

-¿Tienes mas familia?- el chico negó con la cabeza, esperaba esa respuesta-. Bien, Roy, recoge todo lo que puedas necesita para nuestro viaje, solo lleva lo mas necesario.

-¿Viaje?- le preguntó ceñudo, ¿que viaje?

-A casa, muchacho, desde hoy yo seré tu familia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hola chicas, aquí estoy publicando una nueva historia, se que no lo parece, pero es un royai, este prologo es para que se entienda la situación que vendrá mas adelante, espero les haya gustado aunque estuvo algo triste, gracias de ante mano por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La muerte solo existe**_

_**cuando el recuerdo de lo que eres**_

_**desaparece en la memoria**_

_**de quien más te ama**_

**Capitulo 1: Guerra y muerte.**

A pesar de los muchos años que llevaba viviendo ese estilo de vida para Roy aun la guerra era una cosa absurda, observo a sus compañeros que en ese momento terminaban sus tareas y se preparaba para regresar a sus hogares. La tarde caía apresuradamente y la jornada de ese día parecía tranquila, no había existido ninguna amenaza de enfrentamiento y eso era algo muy bueno en esos tiempos.

Camino con decisión esta donde Maes había quedado de encontrarse con el, no quería hacerlo esperar mas de la cuenta, ya tenia media hora de retraso y suponía que su amigo ya estaría bastante molesto como para hacerlo enfadar mas.

-No puedo creer como eres tan irresponsable- le dijo en cuanto cruzó la puerta- Se supone que hoy tenemos una reunión con Elric, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero te aseguro que si llegamos un poco mas tarde el se lo tomara con mucho mejor animo que tu, el no le da importancia a esas tonterías.

Maes Hughes al igual que Roy tenía veintisiete años cumplidos, teniente coronel del ejército, destacaba sobre todo por ser un buen espía militar, pocas veces era visto en el campo de batalla, pero sus investigaciones y estrategias habían servido en innumerables ocasiones para salvar la vida de muchos de sus compañeros.

Con Roy se habían hecho inseparables desde que el joven huérfano había llegado a la ciudad al cuidado de Elric, sin embargo su amistad se había ido haciendo mas estrecha a medida que la muerte se había cernido cada ves mas cerca de ellos.

-A ti jamás te dice nada, lo que es a mi… - respondió Maes moviendo la cabeza-. Tendrás que echarte la culpa de todo, si no fuera por ti, ya estaría en su casa escuchando los sermones.

Roy se echo a reír mientras subía al coche con su amigo, si en algo tenia razón, era en que Elric regañaría a Maes en su lugar.

Observaba por la ventanilla como avanzaban por las calles vacías a esa hora. Con cierto remordiendo pensó que si no fuera por las continuas guerras quizás a esa hora existiría aun un poco mas de vida en ellas, la mayoría de los habitantes preferirán refugiarse temprano en sus hogares por si ocurría algún ataque. La guerra civil era un veneno que estaba acabando con todos.

Como lo había hecho con sus padres.

Durante veinte años los recuerdos de aquella noche aun no habían desaparecido de su cabeza, por el contrario, se habían vuelto cada vez mas vividos, quizás debido al hecho de que el ahora formaba parte de la guerra.

Desde que Elric se había hecho cargo de el, su visión del mundo había cambiado. No podía negar que seguía sintiendo repulsión por todo aquellos, tomar vidas era algo repugnante, sin embargo muchas veces no tenían más elección, pero mientras estuviera en sus manos, intentaría que la cantidad de victimas fueran lo menor posible.

A sus veintisiete años ostentaba el grado de coronel del ejercito, sus buenos resultados en el campo de batalla y como alquimista estatal le habían valido infinidad de reconocimientos, pero el mayor de todos ellos había sido que Elric se sintiera orgulloso de el, todo lo que Roy era se lo debía a ese hombre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde se realizaría la reunión cierta inquietud se apodero de Roy, quizás la tranquilidad de esa semana no vaticinara nada bueno, por lo general los conflictos se había sucedido uno a otro, las fronteras con las otras regiones del país se habían vuelto terreno peligroso, hasta el extremo que la mayoría de los habitantes de esas zonas se habían visto obligados a emigrar a regiones mas seguras, el país se estaba volviendo un caos a cada día que pasaba.

-Llegan tarde.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron sorprendidos al oír el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellos, los miraba con el ceño fruncido sin embargo nada en el resultaba intimidatorio.

-Pregúntale a Roy- se apresuro a decir Maes mientras miraba a su amigo molesto-. Me hizo esperarlo media hora.

-Vamos, Elric- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Solo ha sido media hora de retraso, de aseguro que aun faltan algunos por llegar.

-Te equivocas, solo los esperábamos a ustedes dos para dar comienzo a la reunión. Así que entren ahora antes de que me arrepienta y los deje fuera de esto.

Hohenheimen Elric al igual que Roy y Maes estaba asociado a los militares. Era uno de los mas grandes alquimistas que había en el ejercito y todo lo que Roy sabia se lo debía a el. El hombre observo a los dos muchachos que platicaban sin mayores preocupaciones que las de un atraso, a la vez que los envidiaba por su simplicidad.

Con algo de nostalgia recordó al niño que había cuidado hacia veinte años atrás. El acababa de entrar al ejercito y la guerra se mostraba como algo horrible, sin embargo no había escapatoria. En cuanto vio a Roy, con solo siete años dispuesto a luchar por su vida supo lo que tenia frente a el, fue en ese momento en que supo que el chico seria uno de los mas grandes. Tenía valor e ingenio, y la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo a pesar de lo difícil que se estaba presentando la vida.

Por distintas razones nunca había decidido forma una familia, y luego de uno años se dio cuenta que todo se debía a que consideraba a aquel muchacho casi como un hijo, lo había visto crecer y cometer mil errores, sin embargo al mirarlo en esos momentos: lleno de vida y siendo el orgullo de muchos, se daba cuanta de que el trabajo que había hecho con el había dado sus frutos. Como le dijo el día que se encontraron, el era su familia y haría lo posible por protegerlo.

Los tres hombres entraron en la sala donde un grupo de militares, mayores y jóvenes esperaban a los rezagados. Roy los saludo con más animo que Maes que al parecer quería desaparecer de la vista de todos, tomaron sus respectivos asientos antes de dar por iniciada la reunión.

-Supongo que no puedes resistirte a la tentación de llamar la atención, ¿verdad Mustang?- le dijo Archer que estaba sentado a su lado.

Roy sintió como la rabia lo dominaba, pero intentó calmarse, no era el momento para discutir con ese cretino.

-Cuando quiero llamarla realmente busco mejores oportunidades para hacerlo, Archer, esta ves solo sufrimos un retraso.

Archer lo miro con odio pero Roy prefirió pasarlo por alto. La verdad es que desde que eran niños su reacio con el había sido difícil, Roy no podía negar que de igual forma muchas veces había buscado los medios para fastidiarlo, pero nunca nada tan grave, eran militares, y la lealtad los unía ante todo.

-Ahora que por fin estamos todos reunidos- comenzó Elric dirigiendo una mirada de regaño a los dos jóvenes-. Me gustaría informarles por que he llamado a esta reunión. Durante los últimos días no se han recibido mayores muestras de reiniciar el conflicto, eso se considera algo positivo dadas las últimas bajas que hemos tenido pero bien saben que no podemos confiarnos del enemigo. La frontera con ciudad del Este se ha vuelto el lugar mas seguro antes de comenzar a reorganizar a nuestro ejercito. Lamentablemente en estos momentos no podemos pensar en conseguir la paz sin aliados, por eso he considerado, junto a los miembros mas antiguos del consejo que lo mejor seria plantear una tregua con ciudad del Este, no les negare que correríamos un riego enorme si no saliera según nuestros planes, pero si lo conseguimos nos será mucho mas fácil neutralizar los ataques de las otras regiones del país.

-¿Por qué simplemente no producimos un ataque?- preguntó Archer-. Tu mismo has dicho que la frontera es un lugar tranquilo por el momento, lo mas seguro es que hayan sufrido tantas bajas como notros en estos últimos meses y si los atacamos quizá podamos hacernos con la ciudad y de esa manera mejoraríamos nuestras reservas y quizás consigamos mas refuerzos.

-El derramamiento de sangre es lo único que te importa- espeto Maes-. Si Elric propone un acuerdo de paz, hagámoslo, si no resulta podemos buscar otras opciones, desde que soy niño he oído que esta guerra civil es la única solución y solo he visto un conflicto tras otro, te aseguro que no quiero eso para mis hijos.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la sala. La molestia de Archer era notoria y Maes tampoco hacia mucho por disimular lo mucho que lo despreciaba.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la tregua- dijo al fin Roy poniéndose de pie-. Si esta no resulta podemos pensar en las armas, antes no, pero debemos ser justos y tomar una decisión por votación, los que estén de acuerdo con la ida de Elric que lo digan y si somos mayoría tomaremos ese camino.

Durante unos minutos los murmullos se hicieron presentes en la sala. Algunos militares, sobre todo los mas jóvenes preferían volver al enfrentamiento pensando que seria lo mas acertado, sin embargo después de casi unas hora de duro debate, se llegó a la decisión. Se intentaría lograr un acuerdo de paz.

Me alegra mucho que haya sido esta su decisión- Elric observo a Roy que parecía taciturno, seguramente estaría recordando el ataque que había sufrido el pueblo en el que vivía cuando era niño, aquella simplemente había sido una masacre de la que el chico escapo por milagro.-. Enviaremos a un grupo de militares, los suficientes para iniciar negociaciones pero sin que parezca una invasión, por ese motivo me gustaría que Roy Mustang estuviera a la cabeza, creo que es la persona mas indicada.

Los palabras de Eric pillaron de sorpresa al joven alquimista, jamás había pasado por su cabeza intentan negociaciones con un ejercito enemigo para conseguir la paz.

-Yo…- dijo turbado-. Yo se pelear en un campo de batalla, no se nada de negociaciones diplomáticas, a Hughes se le da mucho mejor ese tipo de cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, muchacho- le indico uno de los miembros más antiguos del consejo-. Si has logrado mantener con vida a más militares que otros mas avezados estoy seguro de que conseguirás ese acuerdo.

Los murmullos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar. Sin que Roy pudiera negarse antes de terminada la reunión ya se habían hecho las planes necesarios para su viaje.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Dos jóvenes se entretenían cortando algunas hierbas para preparar medicinas. Las ultimas bajas en el combate habían dejado un gran numero de heridos y lamentablemente si esperaban por mejores medicinas muchos de los enfermos morirían en la espera.

-Esto es absurdo- le dijo Gracia, una joven de cabellos castaño a la chica que la acompañaba-. No importa lo mucho que intentemos ayudarlos, si no mueren ahora lo harán pronto, la guerra no terminará hasta que todos estemos muertos.

-No digas esas cosas, toda esta pesadilla terminara algún día, solo tenemos que ser lo bastante fuertes para superarla, no podemos dejarnos vencer.

A Riza Hawkeye la guerra le había quitado casi todo, peor ella no se dejaría vencer. Sus padres habían muerto como tantos otras victimas de aquel triste episodio, pero aun tenia a su abuelo que la había incitado a ser cada día mas fuerte, y a ayudar sin pretexto a los que mas necesitaban de su preocupación, si ahora tenia que cuidar de los heridos lo haría con su mayor dedicación, no había otra forma de sobrevivir.

-Existen rumores de que haremos una tregua- dijo Gracia con una sonrisa-. Tu abuelo me dijo que quizá no tendríamos mas conflictos en mucho tiempo, desde hace un par de semanas han entrado en negociaciones con militares de Central, se cree que han decidido firmar la paz por el tiempo necesarios para intenta llegar a un acuerdo definitivo, ¿no crees que seria maravilloso?

-Claro que lo seria- esta vez una sonrisa sincera asomo a los labios de Riza. La paz era algo que había ansiado desde hacia mucho tiempo, lamentablemente la esperanza de conseguirla había ido muriendo con el paso de los años, cada vez que se desataba algún conflicto su corazón se iba endureciendo mas y mas.

-¿Has pensado en lo que podríamos hacer si eso fuera verdad?-pegunto Gracia con tono soñador-. Quizás podríamos encontrar a alguien adecuado y casarnos.

Riza solo una carcajada y la miro incrédula.

-Podríamos casarnos aunque no terminara la guerra, pensé que tu relación con Malcom iba bastante bien.

-Va lo suficientemente bien como para que mi hermano me deje en paz, pero te aseguro que atarme a el es lo que menos deseo en este mundo. No es mi tipo de hombre.

-Vaya que eres exigente, tu por lo menos tienes la posibilidad, yo ni eso- Riza revisó lo que había conseguido recolectar-. Creo que con esto será suficiente por unos días, deberíamos regresar antes de que oscurezca o mi abuelo se enfadara.

El sonido de algunas voces de hombre lograron asustarlas. Riza se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle a su amiga que no hiciera ruido y tiro de ella hasta lograr esconderla entre unos matorrales, Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, ella también había oído de los esfuerzos que se estaban realizado para lograr poner fin a los enfrentamientos, pero eso no quería decir que ya estuviera hecho, ningún militar a cargo de su abuelo estaría merodeando por allí a esa hora, tampoco se suponía que ellas debieran esta allí, pero estaba casi segura de que los que se aproximaban eran enemigos.

-Malditos caminos, y malditos pueblerinos- dijo uno de los soldados que avanzaban con desgana-. No podían habernos dado peores señales para encontrar el camino a la ciudad.

-Llevamos media hora dando vueltas- dijo uno de los jóvenes, el que estaba mas cerca de Riza-. Si no encontramos un camino rápido se hará de noche y no se que podría ocurrirnos.

-¿Asustado, Mustang?- le pregunto el otro hombre con una sonrisa-. Pensé que el gran alquimista no se asustaba por nada.

-Idiota, me preocupa que pueda pensar el resto, se suponía que daríamos solo una vuelta de reconocimiento a los alrededores y ahora resulta que nos has perdido. No se para que te envió Elric, Archer, jamás has estado a mi cargo y no quiero que empieces a estarlo ahora.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a desaparecer en la espesura del bosque. Riza se llevo una mano al pecho con alivio y noto que Gracia estaba tan o mas asustada que ella. No se había equivocado, eran militares y por lo que había logrado oír no eran del Este. Apenas había alcanzado a distinguirlos pero parecían jóvenes, quizás estuvieran allí por el acuerdo que su abuelo firmaría en unos días, pero no arriesgaría a su amiga presentándose ante ellos, no todos los hombre eran honorables y sabia perfectamente hasta que punto podían llegar en su anhelo de poder.

-¿Crees que se hayan marchado?- le pregunto Gracia con un hilo de vos-. Tenemos que marcharnos.

-Lo se, pero no podemos ser tan descuidadas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir despacio, vigilado por si nos encontramos con alguien mas, no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada.

Lentamente comenzaron el regreso a casa, sin embargo Riza sentía que algo malo ocurriría, había aprendido a oler la sangre cuando estaba cerca.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Había sido un idiota por dejarse convencer por Archer de recorrer los terrenos. Sabia que era demasiado tarde y que sus hombres se preocuparían si no llegaban pronto, quizás hasta temieran lo peor. Roy suspiro con desgana, algo no iba bien. Apresuro el paso intentando encontrar algo que le recordara el camino que había seguido, si Maes hubiera ido con el en lugar de quedarse en Central seguramente ahora no estaría metido en ese lió.

-Creo que es por allí- dijo Roy esperando a que Archer le contestara, sin embargo al volverse se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

¿Se habría pedido Archer en el recorrido? Si así era no quería ni imaginar lo que podía ocurrir, la situación ya era lo bastante difícil con ellos dos extraviados para que más encima ahora estuvieran separados.

-¡Archer!- llamo intentando que su vos no mostrara desesperación. Nada, estaba completamente solo.

Retomo el camino que había considerado el correcto, al parecer no estaba tan equivocado porque algunas cosas a su alrededor se el hacia levemente familiares, mantuvo el paso, seguro de encontrar pronto el campamento, al día siguiente se reunirían con Grumman y firmaría el maldito acuerdo y por fin regresaría a casa.

Algunas hojas crujieron bajo sus pies, un ave que se encontraba cerca se sobresalto logrando que Roy se sintiera algo inquieto. Normalmente salía con Maes, a pesar de que su amigo no solía ir al campo de batalla era quien lo acompañaba para serle de ayuda en momentos como esos. Sin embargo esta ves Archer había solicitado asistir y Maes se vio ombligado a permanecer en Central, una lastima dadas las circunstancias.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?- preguntó alguien que arrastraba levemente las palabras-. Un militar de Central, creo que es nuestro día de suerte.

Roy se volvió intentando mantener la calma, hasta el momento jamás lo habían derrotado en una batalla justa, sin embargo cuatro sujetos se encontraban frente al el y lo miraba de forma amenazante, sino pensaba algo rápido no tendría muchas posibilidades si quería acabar con el.

-¿Qué quieren?- les preguntó el alquimista intentando ganar el mayor tiempo posible.

-Solo divertirnos un poco. Mucha de nuestra gente ha muerto por culpa de sus estupidos enfrentamientos

-El Este no ha sido nunca nuestro objetivo, así que no aceptare jamás una mentira de ese tipo…- Roy se callo al sentir la presión del cañón de in arma sobre su nuca mientras alguien lo aprisionaba con un brazo en el cuello.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de la venganza- le dijo una vos que le resulto conocida.

El golpe en la cabeza le lleno los ojos de lagrimas, el ardor fue seguido por le mareo y sin poder evitarlo cayo al piso, lentamente las imágenes se fueron haciendo mas y mas confusas hasta convertirse solamente en sombras. Noto la presencia de alguien sobre el y la risa cruel que escapaba de sus labios.

-El mejor de nuestros militares- oyó que le decía en tono irónico- El gran Roy Mustang al fin ha sido vencido.

Roy intento abrir los ojos pero el dolor no lo dejaba pensar, notaba el peso de los parpados y pensó en Maes y en Elric, tenia que ponerse bien para regresar con ellos.

Una mano lo sujeto del cabello y lo obligó a levantar el rostro.

-Mírame- le dijo en tono imperativo-. ¡Mírame!- le ordeno esta ves-. Quiero que sepas que soy yo el que acabara contigo, quiero que sufras al pensar que nada de lo que hiciste te salvará ahora, este es tu fin.

Nuevamente sintió la fría hierba rozándole el cuello, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Oyó los pasos que se acercaban hacia el.

-Pueden marcharse-ordenó aquel hombre- Yo terminare con el- cargo el arma y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver al joven aun aturdido en el piso-. Tu muerte será lenta, Mustang, he esperado mucho tiempo por mi venganza, mañana firmaremos aquel acuerdo y llegaremos como héroes a Central, has hecho un muy buen trabajo, lastima que no estarás allí para celebrarlo.

Un gemido escapo de los labios del alquimista la sentir el calor de la detonación. Cerro los ojos intento recordar los motivos por los cuales no debía dejarse vencer. Orgullo, la gente que lo necesitaba, su familia… el segundo disparo no le permitió seguir pensado, y se dejo arrastrar por el pesado velo que lo cubría, la oración que le había oído a su madre la noche que murió se vino a su cabeza, se reuniría con sus padres.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

El sonido de dos disparos lograron alertar a Riza y a García de que algo malo ocurría. Riza se puso rápidamente de pie y echo a correr hasta el donde se había oído el primer disparo, sabia que Gracia la seguía de cerca pero un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre ellas. Aminoró al paso a medida que se sabia mas cerca de su objetivo, Gracia había llegado jadeante a su lado y parecía aterrorizada.

Riza se adelantó un poco mas y al ver la figura de un hombre tendido en el suelo y se temió lo peor, se acerco hasta el y vio que estaba sangrando demasiado, lo mas probable es que no sobreviviera a esa noche.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que la idea este mas clara aunque si quieren que sea honesta en los próximos chap lo enredare todo nuevamente. Como siempre gracias a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Sangosinha**: Como ves Roy sigue pasándola mal pero ya se ira esclareciendo todo. Gracias por la confianza y el apoyo, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Y ya se supo quien era el hombre desconocido y apareció Riza, pero las cosas igual no pintan muy bien. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra mucho que te hay gustado la historia, como ves las cosas a Roy se le han presentados complicadas, ya aprecio Riza así que ira tomando forma la trama central Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Espero te siga interesando la historia, ya va tomado mas forma y luego empezar al trama central Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Y como ves ya aprecio Riza y la próxima semana ya se conocerá con Roy. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espeto te haya aguatado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Spacekitty04**: Espero te haya gustado este chap, aun las cosas lucen complicadas para ya apareció Riza, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**espiaplan**: Espero haberte sorprendido con la identidad del hombre que lo ayudo, ya mas adelante sabrán por que lo elegí. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Meylokita**: Se que tienes mucho que hacer, pero de igual modo agradezco el esfuerzo que haces por leer seguido. El abuelo de Riza es el general Grumman, pero como ves el no era quien cuido a Roy, mas adelante sabrán por que lo elegí. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, gracias por leer esta historia, como ves ya a aprecio Riza y en unos cuantos chap mas se sabrá donde se complica toda la historia. Como ves a Roy también le ha tocado pasarla mal, así que ver que sale de eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una reputación**_

_**de mil años**_

_**quizás dependa**_

_**de la conducta de una hora**_.

**Capitulo 2:**** Siguiendo la voz de la conciencia**.

Riza se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el joven y le acerco la mano hasta la base del cuello, gracias al cielo aun tenia pulso.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Gracia muerta de miedo.

-Vivo, pero apenas- respondió Riza.

-¿Qué haremos, Riza?

Riza miro nuevamente al muchacho, sangraba demasiado y estaba perdiendo calor a demás de sangre. Solo con una mirada le basto para saber que era militar y que no era de esa zona. ¿Que hacer? Podía dejarle tirado allí y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, ellas no había hecho nada malo solo habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrarlo, ¿Cuántos habrían muerto por sus manos?, lo mas probable es que aquel joven hubiera sido un asesino como tantos otros, pero no podía dejarlo morir allí, ella no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-le dijo la joven mirando a su amiga, Gracia parecía insegura pero Riza como siempre la miro tranquila para darle animo-. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-Es un militar de central- le advirtió la joven clavando la vista en el muchacho.

-Sigue siendo un hombre, lo demás no tiene importancia- Riza lo levanto un poco pero el joven militar parecía no ser conciente de nada-. Vamos, Gracia, ayúdame.

Gracia se apresuro a obedecer a lo que su amiga pedía, sin embargo les parecía algo muy difícil.

-Necesitamos pedir ayuda, Riza. No podremos llevarlo nosotras solas a tu casa o a cualquier otro sitio.

Riza intento pensar con rapidez, llegar a su casa seria muy difícil dadas las circunstancias, pronto anochecería y además el camino era largo, pedir ayuda era imposible, nadie estaría cerca de allí y si iban a avisar lo mas probable seria que el chico no resistiera.

- Hay una cabaña, se usaba como punto de guardia hace unos años, no esta lejos y quizás podamos llegar hasta allí, tenemos que vendarlo antes de que se temiere por desangrar.

-Esta bien.

Ambas jóvenes se encaminaron con el cuerpo inerte. El camino hacia la cabaña se les hizo terriblemente largo pero a base de esfuerzo y guiadas por la desesperación lograron llegar hasta aquel refugio.

Ya era casi de noche por lo que prácticamente no lograban ver mucho. Depositaron el cuerpo en el piso y rápidamente lograron detectar las heridas, Riza contuvo la respiración al ver las dos heridas de bala en el costado derecho del joven. Una de ellas había salido, la otra no y era lo que mas le preocupaba. Como nieta de militar aquellas heridas se le habían hecho habituales, había curado a varios pero a su vez había visto morir a muchos otros. El semblante lívido del muchacho le indicaba que estaba a un paso de la muerte y su opciones serias muy pocas.

-Necesito algo para poder curarlo, no tenemos nada- le dijo Riza angustiada-. Necesito que vayas a casa y traigas lo que sea necesario, si vas sola será mucho mas rápido, Gracia. No le digas nada a mi abuelo, por favor.

-Que harás tu- le pregunto Gracia atemorizada.

- Intentar que no se muera.

Gracia asintió y salio deprisa de la cabaña, una vez sola Riza intento calmarse un poco y pensar en que debía hacer, no tenia agua ni vendas, las heridas sangraban demasiado, lo primero seria intenta detener la hemorragia. Riza saco una pequeño cuchillo que se había llevado para recoger las hierbas, corto con decisión unos jirones de su falda he intento vendarlo lo mejor posible.

-No te mueras, por favor no te mueras- le susurraba una y otra vez. Cada cierto tiempo comprobaba si seguía respirando pero el movimiento de su pecho era casi imperceptible, la vida se le estaba escapando lentamente.

Al parecer las heridas no habían dañado ningún órgano importante, por lo menos eso le daría mas tiempo, sin embargo aun el peligro de la hemorragia y la infección estaba latente, cerca de veinte minutos después aparecían Gracia con las cosas que Riza había pedido, la noche era casi total.

-Traje algunas cosas aparte de las necesarias para cuidarlo, un par de mantas, una lámpara, algo de comida, podemos recoger agua en un arroyo cercano, lo vi al pasar por ahí.

-Iré a buscar un poco, necesitamos hervir agua para poder limpiar las heridas. Tu encargarte de encender fuego.

Riza salio de la casa con el corazón inundado en desesperación. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, sin embargo se sentía traicionado a todos aquellos que habían muerto de forma inocente. Pensó en sus padres y en lo que ellos le hubieran dicho, no les habría gustado que dejara morir a un hombre solo por ser de ideas diferentes a las suyas, se encamino hasta el arrollo y comenzó a pedirle a Dios por que le diera la fuerza y el tiempo necesario para ayudar a quel muchacho.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza descansaba hecha un ovillo cerca del fuego. La noche era helada y el viento había comenzado a arreciar. Contemplaba el crepitar de las llamas con cierta fascinación intentando no dormirse aun.

A pesar de lo agotador que había sido intentar curar al joven militar no se sentía cansada. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro extraerle la bala que no había salido y le curo lo mejor posible las heridas, ahora su recuperación seria cosa de Dios y de el deseo que el tuviera por vivir.

Con bastante esfuerzo Riza había convencido a Gracia para que regresar a casa, le hizo prometer que no contaría nada a nadie sobre el joven y que le diría al general Grumman de que se había quedado a dormir con ella, sin embargo Gracia le había prometido ir a la mañana siguiente para que tomaran la decisión de que hacer con el muchacho.

Nuevamente se fijo en el rostro del militar que descansaba a su lado. Era joven, no tendría mas de veintiséis o veintisiete años, aun seguía estando bastante pálido pero por lo menos lentamente había ido recobrando el calor corporal, su cabello oscuro resultaba increíblemente contrastante contra la lividez de su piel.

Riza suspiro con pesar, ¿Quien le habría hecho aquello y por que?, era evidente que la intención había sido matarlo, lo que la extrañaba era el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera estado con el. No era común entre los militares tal deslealtad.

El joven gimió y se removió entre sueños. Riza se apresuro a ponerse de pie y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba recostado, le aparto el cabello del rostro y noto que se calmaba un poco. ¿Tendría familia que lo estuviera esperando? Observo su mano y se dio cuenta de que no tenia ninguna alianza, por lo que supuso que no estaría casado pero seguramente tendría alguna novia ya que era un joven atractivo, Riza sonrío al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pesado. Con suerte el joven lograba respirar y ella pensaba en que era guapo.

La noche pareció arrastrarse, sin embargo las primeras luces del mañana la encontraron aun despierta. Se puso de pie para avivar un poco mas las brasas y comer algo, luego revisaría las heridas antes de cambiar los vendajes. Al parecer el joven parecía estar mucho mejor, sin embargo la infección seria la próxima enemiga.

Gracia cumpliendo lo prometido apareció temprano, sonrió al ver a su amiga y suspiro aliviada al ver al chico aun respirando.

-Me alegra saber que aun vive, tuve horribles pesadillas soñando que se moría, ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- le preguntó la joven.

-No he dormido nada, pero estoy bien, ¿mi abuelo te creyó?

-Creo que si, pero lo mejor seria que vayas a casa unas horas para que te cambies se ropa…- le dijo mientras observaba la falda destrozada – y que tu abuelo te vea, a demás creo que te hará bien dormir un poco.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí- le dijo la rubia preocupada-, Aun esta débil y…

-Y yo me encargare de el mientras tu descansas, ¿le dirás al general Grumman que esta aquí?

Durante la noche Riza le había dado miles de vueltas en su cabeza a esa posibilidad, sin embargo aun no estaba completamente segura. Nada le había indicado que aquel joven fuera leal al ejercito, no sabia si hubiera venido junto a los militares que se reunirían con su abuelo. Lo mejor seria esperar a ver que ocurría.

-No le diré nada aun, pero tenemos que seguir cuidando de el, Gracia.

La chica la miro con resignación y asintió.

- Como quieras, ahora ve a casa y procura descansar, te hará falta si planeas quedarte también esta noche.

Riza le sonrió abiertamente. Recogió sus cosas y se encamino a casa. Durante el camino intentó buscar mil mentiras creíbles para su abuelo, sin embargo no se le ocurría nada, el general no le permitiría pasar otra noche fuera de casa, pero no podía dejar al chico solo, pero ya se le ocurría. Algo tenia que inventar.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Luego de un largo baño y de unas cuantas horas de descanso Riza se sentía mucho mas animada, preparo la cena para Grumman y reunió algunas medicinas y cosas que probablemente necesitaría. Había tomado la decisión de que se escaparía de casa cuando se fuera a dormir y regresaría a primera hora antes de que Grumman se levantara para luego volver con el chico.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indico que su abuelo ya había llegado y salio a recibirlo.

- ¿Has tenido un buen día abuelo?- le pegunto mientras lo besaba.

El general la miro con desgana y negó despacio.

- No hemos firmado el acuerdo- le dijo con decepción-. Los militares de Central se han visto en la obligación de regresar de inmediato, no se exactamente el motivo, pero lamentablemente se suspenderán las negociaciones hasta nuevo aviso.

Una punzada de preocupación se apodero de la joven y tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel inesperado regreso de los militares a Central tenia que ver con el joven que estaba herido en la cabaña.

-¿Estas seguro de que no han comentado nada, abuelo?- le insistió Riza.

-Claro que no lo han hecho. Solo me enviaron una nota anunciado que se reversaban, no te imaginas como ansiábamos firmar este acuerdo, Elizabeth. Después de los últimos enfrentamientos nuestras defensas de han visto mermadas, dudo que podamos soportar otro ataque como los de la ultima vez, querida, de verdad que lo dudo.

Riza abraso su abuelo sintiendo el miedo de lo que podría venir. La guerra nuevamente estaba matando todo lo que querían, solo esperaba por que en Central aun decidieran seguir con la negociaciones, ellos lo necesitaba con desesperación.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza llego a la cabaña casi corriendo, agradecía que su abuelo se hubiera ido a la cama temprano y Gracia le había asegurado de que el chico seguía bien cuando ella se marcho. Eso había sido un par de horas atrás.

Abrió la puerta y vio que aun estaba encendido el fuego, se aproximo hasta el joven y noto su rostro contraído por el dolor. Sudaba algo y parecía intranquilo. Riza suspiro con desanimo, le llevo una mano hasta la frente húmeda, la fiebre había comenzado.

Rápidamente salio a buscar un poco de agua para hervirla, escogió algunas hierbas y las molió con habilidad. Cada cierto tiempo observaba al joven que seguía inquieto pero aun se mantenía tranquilo.

Cuando el agua hirvió preparo una infusión que intentó hacerle beber al militar no sin esfuerzo, sabia que esa seria la peor parte de todas. Había visto a lo largo de su vida como muchos soldados que habían logrado sanar su heridas se habían consumido por la fiebre. Sabia que si no lograba hacer que bajara en un para de días el cuerpo débil del joven no resistiría lo que viniera.

Lo dejo descansar un momento y se sentó cerca del fuego, contemplando como el reflejo de las llamas que danzaban alegremente lograban arrancarle tonalidades oscuras al cabello del chico. Comenzó a orar en silencio, sintiendo como la angustia la embargaba nuevamente.

La noche fue mala, la fiebre había subido y el sueño del joven se volvió irregular y tortuoso. Gemía y se removía en el improvisado lecho, murmuraba cosas inteligibles, como si tuviera pesadillas. Riza que estaba su lado lo intentaba tranquilizar con palabras cariñosas y le hacia beber mas de la infusión cada cierto tiempo, pero el liquido era amargo y era muy poco lo que lograba hacerlo tragar.

-Tranquilo, te pondrás mejor- le susurro ella mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente, en ese momento el joven abrió los ojos, la miro con detenimiento pero luego los volvió a cerrar. Otra vez había caído en el sueño irregular, por al cabo de unos minutos su respiración se fue acompasando y lentamente volvió a dormir algo mas tranquilo, Riza suspiro alivia, por lo menos aun no moriría.

-----------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

Durante una semana Riza y Gracia se habían turnado para cuidar del joven que seguía escondido en la cabaña. Sus heridas habían ido mejorando pero la fiebre había sido lo mas difícil de controlar.

Algunos días paresia estar mejor que otros, pero rápidamente sus ilusiones se perdían al ver que volvía a estar tan mal como antes, sin embargo el último día casi no había tenido fiebre y había podido al fin descansar tranquilo.

-Parece que ya esta mejor- le dijo Gracia a Riza antes de marcharse a casa-. Es afortunado.

-Lo se- Riza suspiro y observo dormir al joven-. Mi abuelo creer que hoy dormiré en tu casa, así que si lama dile que estoy acostada.

-Como gustes, yo ya me marcho. Mi hermano no ha dejado de preguntarme que he estado haciendo todos estos días, creo que sospecha que no estoy en algo bueno. Adiós, Riza.

La joven comenzó a poner las cosas en orden antes de prepararse para las curaciones diarias, aunque parecía tonto, sin ella quererlo había establecido un lazo con aquel joven que seguía inconsciente, temió que quizás nunca despertara, pero no veía motivo para que fuera así; la fiebre había cedido y seguramente lo que ocurría es que aun no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para despertar.

Cuando le quito los vendaje al militar este se quejo un poco, por lo menos estaba conciente de lo que le pasaba y sentía, pensó Riza con alivio, se dedico a la tarea con la habilidad de los años de practica y una ves terminada la labor se recostó a su lado pendiente de si existía algún cambio, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, el cansancio de tantas noches en vela le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Lentamente Roy fue haciéndose conciente de la realidad. Le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo y sentía la garganta seca y la boca amarga; intento abrir los ojos pero aquel simple esfuerzo le parecía imposible. Suspiro con resignación mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido. Por desgracia no recordaba gran cosa. El viaje al Este, el haber estado perdido en el bosque… Nada más.

No se oían voces ni nada que le indicara donde estaba ni porqué se encontraba tumbado en una cama, ¿estaría enfermo? Era una posibilidad tomando en cuenta lo mal que se sentía, nuevamente intento abrir los ojos y esta ves lo logro.

Los rayos solares le molestaron en sobre manera, durante unos cuantos segundos no fue capas de ver absolutamente nada, pero poco a poco las cosas empezaron a tomar forma a su alrededor.

Distinguió el techo gastado de una cabaña, no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, una pregunta mas para la lista. La cantidad de muebles era mínima y las condiciones pésimas, sin embargo oyó el crepitar del fuego y supuso que alguien lo había estado cuidando.

Necesitaba beber un poco de agua para alivia la sequedad de su garganta, busco con la mirada a alguien pero daba la impresión de que estaba completamente solo, ¿que habría paso con sus hombres? ¿Seguirían en el Este o estarían en otro sitio?

Sabía que tenia que ponerse de pie para buscar algo de beber. Haciendo un esfuerzo intentó levantarse pero el dolor que le provoco el movimiento lo obligo a permanecer nuevamente tumbado. La impotencia se apodero de el, pero sabia que perder la calma era lo peor que podía hacer en una situación como esa; aun no sabia quien lo había cuidado ni por que motivo. El dolor del costado le indicaba que estaba herido y supuso que había sido una herida compleja, por lo cual no estaría en sus mejores condiciones si tenía que pelear.

Guardo silencio para intentar oír algo en el exterior, pero a parte del crepitar del fuego toda parecía en silencio. Lentamente se fue haciendo perceptible el acompasado sonido de la respiración de alguien cerca de el. Como no podía levantarse decidió que si podía girarse, así que intentó identificar la fuente del sonido y una vez hallada se giro con cuidado. A pesar de eso el dolor se hizo insoportable pero logro contener un gemido.

La primera impresión que Roy tuvo fue la de haber seguido soñando. Una muchacha descansaba a su lado, tranquila y relajada sin percatarse de que el ya había despertado.

¿Habría sido ella quien lo había cuidado?

Roy supuso que seria una joven de alrededor de veintitrés a veinticinco años, tenia el largo cabello rubio recogido pero algunos mechones rebeldes se habían escapado del encierro y caía libremente rozándole el cuello y el pálido rostro. Era bonita y Roy sintió el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla, pero se recordó que la situación en la que estaba era extraña y no podía bajar la guardia.

La joven se movió en sueños y Roy se aparto un poco, cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miro como si fuera una ensoñación supo que si ella quisiera matarlo allí mismo el no opondría ni la menor resistencia. Lentamente la joven parecía ir recobrando el sentido de la realidad y esta vez lo miró sorprendida.

-Estas despierto- le dijo a Roy mientras se sentaba y lo miraba asustada-. ¿Te sientes bien?

Roy intento hablar pero las palabras no le salían por lo seca que tenia la boca, ella inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía y se apresuro a acercarle un poco de agua y a ayudarlo a beber dándole pequeños sorbos.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- logro preguntarle Roy pero noto su voz extrañamente ronca, como si no la hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo.

-Te han herido. Has salvado por milagro- se apresuró a responder Riza, sabia que no podía dar demasiados detalles sin saber primero las intenciones del militar- ¿Quien eres?

El joven le sonrió al percibir su desconfianza, al parecer aquella joven estaba tan asustada como el.

-No te lo diré hasta que tu contestes a mis preguntas.

--------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves las cosas se van aclarando de a poco y Roy se salvo, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, gracias por tus palabras, como ves Roy ya esta bien y Riza mas tranquila, aunque ahora comenzará la trama de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Riza-lucix**: Se que andas corriendo y agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer y dejarme tu opinión, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Espiaplan**: Como vez Roy se salvo pero aun falta que se compliquen un poco las cosas, y saber como se tomaran los dos este encuentro. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amigo, no se murió, es verdad que no puede morir o si no la historia no tendría sentida, ahora comenzará a desarrollarse la trama central, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rinsita- chan**: Si, tengo una tendencia a poner a ciao Archer de malvado, pero hasta el momento la historia va tranquila. Gracias por tus palabras y por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: como ves Roy esta vivo gracias a Riza, se que debes estar ocupada así que descuidad, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A veces el amor**_

_**une a dos seres que no saben nadar**_

_**y viven en dos islas distintas**___

**Capitulo 3:**** A pesar de las diferencias algo esta naciendo.**

Riza lo miro sorprendida. Aquel joven había estado al borde de la muerte y a hora venia a darle ordenes a ella. Definitivamente era un militar.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de enfrentarte a mí- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Apenas eres capas de moverte por el dolor de las heridas.

-Sin embargo- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. No es la primera vez que me han herido y en algunas cuantas he tenido que seguir cumpliendo con mi deber a pesar de la gravedad de mis lesiones.

La determinación que se apreciaba en su mirada logro que Riza cediera un poco. No podía entender muy bien lo que le ocurría, pero desde que había visto despertar al joven militar sintió como si lo que los unía hubiese desaparecido. Sabía que se repondría y que por lo mismo ya no la necesitaría, temía simplemente dejar de ser importante.

-No te haré daño- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Tienes razón con respecto a la herida, me duele muchísimo.

-Por que han sido dos disparos. Uno alcanzó a salir y el otro no, por lo tanto tuve que extraerte la bala- sus ojos ámbar lo miraron con curiosidad y se sonrojo un poco al ver que el también la miraba evaluativamente-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió?

Una serie de imágenes confusas mezcladas con el recuerdo del delirio invadieron la mente de Roy. Sabia que el motivo por el que había ido a ese lugar era importante pero aun no recordaba por que. Se sentía desorientado y cansado, y en ese momento estaba hambriento.

-Necesito comer algo- le dijo Roy a la joven-. No quisiera seguir abusando de tu buen corazón, pero si quiero volver a recobrar mis fuerzas creo que debería empezar por alimentarme.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- le dijo ella en tono desafiante-. No se como sean las cosas para ti, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me consideren un simple adorno. No me gusta que me ignoren.

Roy soltó una carcajada, no podía negar que el carácter de aquella joven era impresionante. Ahora que ya estaba despierta podía ver a la perfección lo bonita que era. Lo que mas le había llamado la atención de ella habían sido sus ojos, no eran de un color común y sin embargo en la joven resaltaban con gracia. Desvió la mirada al notar que no había dejado de mirarla como un idiota.

- Puedes estar segura de que lo haré, muchacha. Aunque no negare que serias un adorno muy bonito.- contesto con agotamiento y se volvió a recostar-. No creo que vaya a ninguna parte por el momento.

-Yo no me refería a eso, pero esta bien- Riza se puso de pie-. Intenta descansar un momento mientras preparo algo de comer, no tenemos mucho pero me las arreglaré.

Riza comenzó a reunir las cosas que necesitaba intentando volver a poner en su lugar a sus alterados nervios. No entendía que tenía aquel chico que la perturbaba de esa manera. No es que ella hubiera sido una muchacha ingenua que jamás se hubiera fijado en un hombre, sin embargo lo que el le provocaba era algo desconocido. No negaría que era muy atractivo pero sin embargo podía percibir la arrogancia y la seguridad en si mismo que trasmitía. Lo miro de reojo y noto que la seguía mirando y su corazón latió aun mas deprecia. Se sentía como una tonta.

Roy la contemplaba mientras se movía con gracia por la habitación. Ya más centrado en la realidad se podía dar cuenta de que estaba en una cabaña de bastante malas condiciones, ¿ella viviría allí? Lo dudaba, se notaba que iba bien vestida y que había tenido una buena educación, sin embrago le intrigaba saber como había terminado en las manos de aquella joven y por que ella había aceptado cuidar de el.

Nuevamente pensó en aquellos que iban a su cargo y la intranquilidad lo invadió. Necesitaba saber si estaban bien, ¿habría habido algún enfrentamiento? Si fuera así no era lógico que el estuviera solo en esa cabaña en manos de esa joven, debería estar muerto o como un prisionero…

-Deberías dejar de pensar tanto. Todavía estas agotado por la fiebre y no te hará nada de bien esforzarte tanto- Riza sonrió al ver el gesto de asombro de Roy y se sentó a su lado con un plato de sopa-. ¿Puedes comer solo o prefieres que te ayude?

- Solo- le dijo con dignidad y a pesar del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer logro sentarse-. Eres muy amable, no muchos se habría preocupado así de un moribundo.

- No eres el primero al que cuido y estoy casi segura de que no serás el último- le dijo intentado parecer tranquila-. No tienes nada que agradecer.

- ¿Eres enfermera?- pegunto intrigado.

- Soy nieta de un militar. Mi vida ha sido la guerra.

El malestar se apodero de Roy. La guerra también había sido su vida, sin embargo al ver a aquella joven sufriendo su misma desgracia le perecía que toda lo que había hecho por años era una verdadera estupidez. El era tan culpable como los que habían matado a sus padres o la habían obligado a ella a vivir esa vida.

-Lo siento- murmuro mientras comía con desgana-. Tiene que ser terrible para ti llevar esta vida.

- La guerra es terrible para todos. Mi abuelo es militar y sin embargo no es feliz cuando ve morir a alguno de sus compañeros; nadie es feliz con la destrucción.

- A veces no tenemos mas salida- le dijo Roy con pesar-. La muerte solo trae más muerte, es un circulo vicioso muy dañino. Pero no creo que sea un tema para que tú escuches.

Riza sonrió y a Roy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Descuida, no te preguntare a cuantas personas has tenido que matar, por que en ese caso tu podrías preguntarme lo mismo.

El arqueo las cejas y la miro sorprendido.

-¿Has matado a alguien?- le pregunto con un hilo de vos.

-¿Te importaría?- Riza lo miro con una sonrisa-. No he matado a nadie, pero si llegara el momento no creo que dude. Desde que tengo diez años me han preparado para una situación de emergencia, tengo mejor puntería que muchos hombres perfectamente entrenados.

La seguridad y el orgullo que vio en los ojos de la joven le valieron a Roy como una confirmación de sus palabras. También le parecía lógico que fuera nieta de un militar, sabia curar heridas y no se mostraba intimidada con su presencia, lo que demostraba que estaba acostumbrada al trato continuo con hombres.

-¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó Roy, sin embargo ella lo miro con desconfianza-. Yo me llamo Roy, simplemente Roy. ¿Eso te basta?

Riza asintió pero aun se sentía insegura de darle su nombre. El perfectamente le podía estar mintiendo, pero ¿realmente quería saber más? Una parte de ella estaba desesperada por conocer los secretos que ocultaba aquel joven miliar y otra parte, su parte mas egoísta, la que no quería perderlo, prefería que el no tuviera pasado, que no tuviera amigos y que no tuviera un sitio donde volver. Quería que se viera obligado a quedarse allí, con ella.

-Riza- le contesto en un murmullo-. Me llamo Riza.

-Riza- repitió el con una sonrisa-. Un bonito nombre, digno de la persona que lo lleva.

La joven noto como se ruborizaba y rápidamente se puso de pie fingiendo que avivaba el fuego. Durante unos minutos el silencio en la cabaña solo era roto por el crepitar del fuego y el golpeteo de la cuchara contra el plato. Riza no se sentía capas de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Hola Riza, me preguntaba si estarías despierta…- Gracia pego un grito al ver al joven militar sentado en su improvisado lecho y a su amiga que la miro con asombro-. Esta… esta despierto- logro decir al fin la muchacha.

Roy también se había sorprendido con aquella inesperada visita. Había pensado que solo Riza había cuidado de el, y ahora llegaba otra muchacha.¿cuantas personas mas estarían implicadas?

- Gracia, siéntate- le indico Riza al ver lo pálida que estaba su amiga, al parecer ella no esperaba que Roy sobreviviera -. El ya esta mucho mejor, despertó hace poco.

- Hola, Gracia- le saludo el con cortesía-. Si tu también has estado cuidando de mi, te estoy muy agradecido.

- No hay de que- le dijo la joven mas tranquila-.No quería parecer maleducada, pero la fiebre no te había dejado por casi una semana, no pensé que sobrevivieras, adema tus heridas habían sido muy graves, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

Riza de pronto se sentía como una intrusa y deseo sinceramente que su amiga se marchara, sabía que ella debía regresar a casa para que su abuelo no se preocupara, pero no quería dejar a Gracia sola con aquel joven, mejor dicho, no quería dejar a Roy a solas con Gracia.

-No recuerdo casi nada, solo que me desperté y estoy aquí, ¿de verdad estuve una semana inconsciente?

-Si, Riza te encontró y cuido de ti muy bien, es estupenda cuidando heridos, así que estas en deuda con ella. Por cierto Riza, el general llamo a casa y me dijo que por favor te fueras de inmediato.

Riza asintió y con desgana recogió sus cosas para marcharse, noto que Roy la seguía con la mirada y nuevamente aquella sensación de turbación la recorrió.

-No te esfuerces, la herida aun no esta cerrada del todo y temo que pueda volver a abrirse- le aconsejo ella-. Gracia te cuidara.

-¿Regresaras?- le pregunto Roy esperanzado, Riza se ruborizó y Gracia los miraba con extrañeza.

-Eh… un poco mas tarde. Debo cambiarte la venda y limpiarte las heridas. Además te traeré algo de comer, no puedes sobrevivir a base de sopa.

-Lo he hecho a base de cosas peores- le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Te creo, pero no quiero oír nada de eso- Riza se acerco hasta la puerta y le sonrió a ambos jóvenes-. Cuida de el, Gracia, y si se pone muy desagradable tengo un arma en mis cosas. Si la fiebre no terminó con el, un tiro aun podría ser suficiente.

Cerró la puerta y oyó la carcajada de Roy seguida del parloteo interminable de su amiga. Tenia que poner distancie entre ella y Roy. El se estaba recuperando y pronto podría volver a Central o a donde quiera que quisiera ir, no podía permitir que aquellos extraños sentimientos la dominaran como en ese momento. No podía permitirse atarse a nadie.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No pude estar muerto!- le grito Maes a Archer.

Se mostraba desesperado y caminaba de un sitio para otro. La llegada de Elric, que parecía tan preocupado como el joven militar los alerto.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Dónde esta Roy?- le pregunto a Archer que estaba muy serio.

-Lamento ser el portador de esa noticia, de verdad…

-¡Deja tu estupida farsa! ¡Esto no te apena para nada!- le dijo Maes mientras lo empujaba con furia-. Estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto estas metido tú, con tus mentiras y tus engaños…

-¡Explícate, Hughes!- le exigió Elric molesto-. No estoy entendiendo nada.

Maes asintió, seguía estando tan tenso como cuando entro Elric, pero intento controlarse.

-Archer informa que han regresado del Este sin firmar el acuerdo- esta ves su vos se quebró y clavo los ojos en el piso-. Dice que Roy fue asesinado.

Elric lo miro con incredulidad. Eso era imposible. Roy no podía estar muerto, el no. Maes olvidándose de toda formalidad salio de la oficina pegando un portazo, Archer seguía de pie aparentando tanta angustia como el miliar que acababa de salir.

-Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.- le pidió Elric mientras se sentaba. A pesar de mostrarse tan dueño de si como otras veces, sentía que no podía sostenerse en pie.

- Cuando llegamos al Este, el coronel Mustang y yo nos vimos en la obligación de recorrer el terreno en el que íbamos a acampar para esperar hasta el día siguiente. Desgraciadamente nos vimos envueltos en una trampa, un grupo de granjeros furiosos con los militares por los continuos conflictos nos atacaron, el coronel Mustang me envió de regreso al campamento en busca de ayuda mientras el intentaba tranquilizar a aquellos hombres. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada y… lo mataron. Traer su cuerpo fue imposible, así que nos vimos obligados a enterrarlo y salir lo más rápidamente posible del Este, lo lamento mucho.

Elric le pidió a Archer que se retirara. Una ves solo, la impotencia y el dolor hicieron presa de el. No podía creer que Roy estuviera muerto. Era absurdo pensar que un hombre como el hubiera perecido en semejante forma, sin embargo…

Un grito cargado de angustia y desesperación se escapo de sus labios. El desconsuelo por su pérdida era la herida más terrible que había recibido en todos esos años. Lo había amado como a un hijo, y el lo había enviado a su muerte.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Riza se apresuro a juntar sus cosas para marcharse en cuanto Grumman se durmiera. Gracia acabada de irse de su casa y le había informado que Roy había estado muy bien durante el día y que lo había dejado dormido después de haberle hecho prometer que no intentaría moverse ni hacer nada que lo pudiera lastimar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, querida? Luces muy pensativa.

Riza se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que su abuelo la miraba con curiosidad y dejo a un lado sus cosas. Lo beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

- No me ocurre nada. Solo pensaba en las cosas que debo hacer. Eso es todo- le dijo con seguridad.

- Tu madre también me dijo lo mismo una vez, sabes. Luego me entere que se casaría con tu padre.

Riza se sonrojo y Grumman sonrió al ver su reacción, pensó en seguirla cuando ella prácticamente corrió a la cocina pero no quería presionarla. No podía negar que Riza era una joven muy lista, pero durante algunos días la había sorprendido actuado de manera extraña. A lo único que podía atribuir los cambios en la actitud de su nieta y sus furtivas salidas era a que existía algún joven en el que estaba interesad. Se alegraba por ella, merecía un mejor futuro que el que se presentaba ante ellos.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida Riza comió en silencio sin levantar la vista de su plato. Respondía a las preguntas de su abuelo con frases cortas y no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera el hecho de poder salir lo mas rápido de su casa para ver como se encontraba Roy, una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-¿Has averiguado algo de Central?- le preguntó Riza en forma inocente a su abuelo. Ella tenía algunas sospechas sobre el motivo del precipitado regreso de los militares, pero no podía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas.

- Nada en concreto. Hoy llame para averiguar que ocurrió, lamentablemente la muerte de un joven coronel me ha impedido hablar con Elric, creo que fue su hijo quien murió en acto de servicio. Una verdadera lastima.

Un joven coronel. Muerto en acto de servicio. Riza sintió como el temor a la verdad se apoderaba de ella. ¿Seria acaso la misma persona? Imposible. No podían dar a alguien por muerto si no lo veían con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo ella era conciente de que muchos soldados eran enterados en otros sitios por la imposibilidad de trasladar los cuerpos. Pero nada le decía que ese joven tal vez no había muero realmente. No era necesario que tuviera alguna relación con Roy, no podía tener'niguna relación con el, por el simple hecho de que Roy estaba vivo… pero cuando ella lo encontró, prácticamente estaba muerto.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Riza corrió Hasta la cabaña, tenia que salir de sus dudas. Necesitaba hacerlo o no podría estar tranquila. Pensó en llamar pero como vio la luz apagada dio por hecho de que Roy estaría dormido, así que simplemente cruzó la puerta, se sorprendió al sentir el roce del frió cañón de un revolver contra su cuello.

-¿Riza?- le preguntó Roy con preocupación.

-¡Como se te ocurre apuntarme con mi arma!- le dijo llevándose una mano al pecho-. Temí que te hubiera ocurrido algo malo y que estuvieras… que estuvieras…

-Muerto- le dijo el-. Yo también me preocupe. Tu amiga me dijo que llegarías luego. Cuando me desperté y no te vi, temí que te hubiera ocurrido algo y pensaba salir a buscarte, pero al oír los pasos que se acercaban apague la luz y me escondí por si acaso.

Riza se aparto de el y buscó a tientas hasta dar con la lámpara y logro encenderla. Roy estaba de pie, vestido y parecía encontrarse bien, seguramente tenia razón y muchas veces se había visto obligado a seguir en un campo de batalla a pesar de lo mal herido que se encontrara, pero ahora no seria el caso.

- No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías levantarte- le dijo ella en forma de regaño, una sonrisa traviesa asomo a los labios de el y Riza sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba-. Vuelve a acortarte. Te traje algo de comer.

- ¿Siempre eres así de mandona o solo eres así conmigo?- le preguntó mientras la seguía para ayudarla a encender el fuego-. Gracia me hablo de una muchacha encantadora, pero creo que yo solo he tenido la suerte de encontrarme contigo.

Riza le lanzo un mirada de molestia y se sonrojo al notar que el rostro de Roy estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se volvió a concentrar en el fuego pero le temblaban las manos y no era capas de hacer nada. Roy le quito uno de los troncos y empezó a trabajar el .

-¿Así que eres nieta de un General?- le preguntó el con curiosidad-. ¿Qué paso con tus padres, Riza? ¿Por qué no vives con ellos?

Ella se quedo un minuto en silencio mientras contemplaba el fuego. Suspiró y lo miro con cierto rencor.

-Están muertos. Victimas inocentes de una guerra estupida, pero dudo que tu seas capas de entender eso.

Roy se aparto de ella y la miro con cierto reproche y dolor. No era la primera ves que alguien le recriminaba por aquellos hechos, durante los últimos años había aprendido a vivir con ese karma, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera ella quien se lo reprochara le resultaba aun más triste y doloroso.

-No deberías juzgar a las personas tan a la ligera- le dijo con educación pero cierta nota de reproche se apreciaba en su vos-. Se por lo que has pasado, no has sido la única… mis padres también fueron victimas inocentes de esta estupida guerra.

Riza se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error. No había sido su intención herir a Roy por aquello que había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo, el tenia que haber sido un niño cuando todo eso ocurrió, sin embargo el hecho de sabe que era un militar lo hacia parecer tan culpable como a cualquier otro. En una guerra no existían rostros. Solamente intenciones.

-Lo lamento- le dijo ella con sinceridad-. Es difícil separar algunas cosas…

-Lo se- Roy se mostraba pensativo y abatido-. Me gustaría agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi…- vio que Riza iba a protestar pero lo detuvo-. No cualquiera lo haría, lo se por experiencia, así que Riza, te debo la vida y si tengo la posibilidad de compensarte en alguna forma no dudes en pedírmelo.

Nuevamente aquella extraña incomodidad entre los jóvenes se hizo patente. Riza había olvidado la conversación con su abuelo, pero al notar que Roy iba vestido con su uniforme sintió un nudo en el estomago al darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado desapercibido por todos esos días.

-¿Eres un coronel?- le preguntó con inseguridad-. Eres muy joven para tener ese cargo.

-No quiero parecer presuntuoso- se apresuro a decir el- pero digamos que soy bueno en mi trabajo.

Riza se quedo en silencio mientras calentaba la comida. Nuevamente las dudas se apoderaron de ella. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella le contaba a Roy lo que sabía? Si realmente el era el joven coronel que supuestamente estaba muerto no dudaría en querer regresar a aclarar el asunto, pero aun no estaba bien y Riza dudaba que fuera capas de soportar un viaje de ese tipo. Lo mejor seria callarse hasta que estuviera mejor, ella intentaría averiguar algo mas y si las cosas indicaban que era el, entonces se lo diría.

Cundo Roy termino de comer y Riza regreso de recoger agua, se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que el resultaba la situación ahora. Durante días su rutina había sido curarlo antes de irse a dormir, pero con Roy despierto las cosas no serian tan sencillas, el tenerlo cerca la alteraba de una manera desconocida.

-¿Que te ocurre, Riza?- le pregunto el-. Luces tensa.

Riza se sonrojo pero intento recobrar su compostura.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. Bueno…- le dijo con timidez-. Debo curarte las heridas y cambiarte los vendajes.

-Eh… claro- Roy parecía tan incomodo como ella. Iba a comenzar a desvestirse cuando Riza se dirigió hasta la puerta y salio con rapidez.

Sabía que era una estupidez. Ella había atendido a muchísimos hombres. Jóvenes y de edad, despiertos e inconscientes, ¿Por qué el la alteraba de aquella manera? Espero unos minutos y volvió a entrar, Roy ya estaba acostado y le sonrió para darle tranquilidad.

-Intentare que sea rápido- le dijo Riza mientras se acercaba a el con los cosas necesarias para curarlo.

Riza comenzó a revisar el estado de las heridas y se sintió satisfecha con lo bien que estaban de estas. Se sorprendió el darse cuenta de que la estar concentrada no se veía impulsada a sentir aquella sensación de nerviosismo y excitación que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que estaba cerca de Roy.

Por su lado a Roy se le estaba haciendo un verdadero suplicio el tenerla tan cerca y miles de ideas estupidas se le pasaban por la cabeza. Durante la tarde había esperado impaciente por verla nuevamente, sabia que era algo absurdo pero toda la situación en si lo era, así que no se sentía culpable. Gracia le había contado algunas cosas sobre Riza, no mucho pero si lo esencial para hacerse una idea sobre ella y el estilo de vida que llevaba. Nieta de un militar, había perdido a sus padres siendo niña y había sido educada para ser útil en todo lo que se necesitara. Parecía una persona fría y calculadora, pero el solo hecho de preocuparse por el le había desmotado que bajo aquella apariencia la joven era sensible y preocupada.

-¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó Roy mientras ella, a su lado terminaba de vendarlo. Sus ojos ámbar lo miraron con inseguridad.

-No tengo por que contestar a eso- le respondió Riza-. Pero no, no tengo novio.

Roy sonrió al ver que parecía turbada, le gustaba tenerla cerca.

- No se si asombrarme o alegrarme por eso- le dijo en tono suave-. No te negare que me sorprende que con lo bonita que eres nadie se haya fijado en ti, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que no tienes ningún compromiso.

- Ya estas listo- le dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se puso de pie y fue a ver nuevamente el fuego. Jugueteo un rato con las brazas y oyó que Roy suspiraba-. Y tu Roy, ¿tienes novia?

-¿Te interesa saberlo?

Riza se sobresalto al ver que el estaba a su lado. Pensó en separarse pero el la sujeto de la muñeca. Ella sentía como si el corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho.

- No tengo novia ni compromisos- le dijo con seguridad-. No es algo que me atraiga mucho, sin embargo al conocerte a ti, ya no estoy tan seguro de si es lo que realmente quiero.

Riza lo miro sorprendida, cuando Roy acerco sus labios a los suyos no fue capas de pensar en nada coherente. Solamente sabia que quería que el continuara besándola, ahora, para siempre.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como ven la historia ya esta tomando forma. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Espero te hay gustado este chap, como vez Roy ya esta mejor y las cosas han ido mejorando. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sangosinha**: Como ves las cosas han ido mejorando para ambos. Roy esta casi recuperado y Riza se esta empezando ha sentir interesada por el. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: No te preocupes, de a poco Roy ira recordando todo y también hará calzar las piezas que faltan. Amiga, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prometemos**_

_**según nuestras esperanzas**_

_**y cumplimos según**_

_**nuestros temores.**_

**Capitulo 3:**** Una promesa en la despedida.**

Los primeros rayos del sol fueron los responsable de que Roy se despertara. Le dolía bastante la herida e intento ponerse de pie, al voltear vio a Riza que dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

Le aparto un mechón del dorado cabello del rostro y ella se removió en sueños, pensó en besarla pero prefirió dejarla descansar, seguramente había pasado muchísimas noche en vela por su culpa, no quería en ese momento ser el responsable de interrumpir su descanso.

Una mezcla confusa de sentimientos lo invadió en se momento. No se sentía capas de poder explicar que era lo que realmente le ocurría con aquella joven; no podía negar que era bonita y que el se sentía profundamente atraído por ella, pero tamben lo había estado por otras mujeres pero nada se podía compara con aquello, era como si existiera un laso mucho mas profundo entre ellos, como si el haber estado al borde de la muerta lo había hecho aferrarse con desesperación a Riza y ahora no sabia si seria capas de dejarla ir.

Suspiró con resignación, sabia que tenia que volver a Central. Maes y Elric estarían preocupados por el, durante la tarde pasada cuando el y Gracia habían estado juntos había logrado que ella le contra algunas cosas. Sabia que un grupo de militares de Central había abandonado recientemente ciudad del Este, Roy aun no era capas de encontrarle un motivo razonable a aquel regreso de los que suponía eran sus hombres, lamentablemente los recuerdos aun eran confusos.

-Luces triste.

Roy sonrió al ver Riza que lo miraba con atención, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso en los labios. Estaba conciente de que todo aquello era una locura, el se iría en cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor y sin embrago no quería que aquel momento terminara, quería permanecer con ella allí, dejando que la guerra continuara afuera sin que ellos estuvieran esa vez involucrados. Roy se separo de ella y la miro con ternura.

-Tengo dudas, demasiadas- le dijo con melancolía-. Se que tengo que regresar a Central, hay personas que me esperan.

Riza sintió como se el cerraba la garganta al pensar que el se marcharía, sabia que era lo correcto, sin embargo no quería pensar en eso aun. Deseaba decirle que no podía marchase todavía por que sus heridas no estaban bien aun, pero, eso no le serviría para siempre.

- Tu familia- le dijo Riza con una sonrisa-. Ellos deben estar preocupados.

-Podría decirse que de algún modo es mi familia, cuando mis padres murieron quede completamente solo, no tenia mas familia así que uno de los militares que llego a prestar ayuda me llevo con el y se hizo cargo de mi- Roy se sorprendió de estarle contado aquello a una joven que apenas conocía, sin embargo le parecía complete normal, Riza lo hacia sentir seguro-. Me enseñó todo lo que sabia y entre en la milicia, ahora soy coronel.

-¿Nadia mas te espera, Roy? ¿Una amiga…?

El le sonrió y fue a besarla peor Riza se aparto un poco.

-Te dije que no tengo compromisos con nadie. Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no salgo con chicas, pero nada serio- Roy comprendió las dudas que se leían en los ojos de la joven al pensar que aquello era exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo el no sentía que fuera así-. Contigo las cosas han sido diferentes.

Riza arqueo las cejas y lo miro ceñuda.

- Eres un mentiroso, Roy- le dijo con seriedad-. Ni siquiera me conoces, solo he cuidado de ti por unos días y tu me solo has tenido conciencia de quien soy yo desde ayer, es imposible que las cosas sean diferentes para ti si no sabes quien soy.

-¿Tu dejas que cualquier chico que apenas conoces te bese, Riza?- le pregunto el con seriedad.

Ella se sonrojo y se enfado un poco al ver que sonreía con satisfacción, era un presumido.

-No… solo que… - Riza lo miro con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad-. Estuve muy preocupada por ti, estuviste a punto de morir y al ver que estabas mucho mejor me sentí mas esperanzada…

-Para mi no fue simplemente una muestra de agradecimiento, Riza- Roy se acerco peligrosamente a ella-. Eres una joven hermosa y me gustas, pero siento que existe algo mas…

- Hola, espero que hayan tenido una buena noche.

Gracia entro sonriente a la cabaña y se sorprendió bastante el ver a Riza acostada muy cerca de Roy, su amiga la miro con las mejillas rojas y el joven militar se aparto demasiado rápido como para pensar que no estaban haciendo nada malo.

- Tengo que irme- se apresuro a decir Riza mientras se ponía de pie-. Mi abuelo se preocupará si no vuelvo antes de que el se vaya a trabajar- recogió sus cosas con nerviosismo y se sonrojo aun mas al notar que Roy no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes Roy?- le pregunto Gracia intentando parecer normal-. Tienes mejor cara, ya en unos cuantos días serás capas de ponerte de pie y podrás regresar a Central con tu familia, seguro que los extrañas.

Una simple mirada les basto a los dos jóvenes para entender como se sentían con respecto a eso, Roy no quería que aquello terminara como una simple aventura, pero no tenia mas opción, Riza y el tenían vidas diferentes que el destino se había encargado de juntar por un error, no podían exigirse mas que aquellos agradables momentos de mutua compañía, no podía esperar mas.

Riza beso a Gracia en al mejilla y se despidió con un gesto de la mano del joven alquimista, luego cruzó la puerta y Roy sintió como si una parte de el lo hubiera abandonado, era absurdo, pero Riza se estaba convirtiendo en algo necesario para su bienestar.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

Maes entro en la oficina sin llamar, Elric estaba sentado concentrado en un informe. No lo miro.

- Voy al Este- le dijo Maes con seguridad-. No me convenceré de que Roy esta muerto hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

-¿Piensas desenterrar su cuerpo para convencerte, Maes?- le pregunto molesto-. ¡¿No crees que ya es suficientemente doloroso saber que Roy murió por culpa de una estupidez como para mantener aun esperanza imposibles?!

-No confió en Archer, aun no me explico por que le permitiste a Roy ir con el, sabias que lo odiaba, lo ha odiado siempre y sin embargo le pusiste las oportunidad en sus manso.

El hombre lo miro con rabia y dolor. Sentía que las palabras de Maes reflejaban perfectamente lo que el sentía, su culpa, su dolor…

-No iras a ciudad del Este- le dijo con aparente calma-. Ya perdí a uno de mis hombres, no te arriesgare también a ti.

-¡No era uno mas de los hombres que llenan filas! ¡Era tu hijo!- Maes pego un puñetazo en el escritorio e intento contener las lagrimas, se sentía frustrado y lleno de rabia y rencor, se sentía molesto con Roy por haberse dejado engañar como un estupido, estaba molesto con Elric por no haber previsto lo que ocurriría y estaba molesto con el mismo por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo cuando mas lo necesito-. Voy a Cuidad del Este, mañana comenzaré a preparar mi viaje.

- Te ordeno que no vayas- Elric lo miro amenazante-. Es la orden de un militar de mayor grado, si me desobedeces lo informaré.

El joven apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración durante unos cuantos minutos, luego intento parece nuevamente tranquilo.

-En ese caso, esperare mi citación ante la corte marcial- le hizo el saludo reglamentario antes de salir-. Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Maes camino sintiendo como las rabia aun lo dominaba, no le importaba lo que Elric dijera, si existía alguna posibilidad de que Roy estuviera vivo el lo encontraría, no confiaba en Archer y sus intentos de investigación no habían avanzado tanto como le hubiera gustado. Algo no encajaba en todo eso aunque aun no sabia que, pero lo averiguaría, ese era su trabajo, pensar como lo harían sus enemigos, en ese momento Frank Archer lo era, y el encontraría la forma de derrotarlo.

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------

Riza estaba terminando de peinarse frente al espejo de su cuarto cuando Gracia entro expectante.

-¿Que paso entre Roy y tu?- le pregunto la joven entre asustada y sonriente-. ¿Te gusta Riza?

Riza maldijo el hecho de haberse sonrojado, no podía ser tan tonta y dejar que algo tan simple como un beso la afectara de esa manera, sin embargo tuvo que recodarse que no había solo un beso, sino que unos cuantos y ella se había mostrado mas que dispuesta a cooperar.

-No se a que te refieres. Roy y yo solo platicamos un poco pero nado mas que eso.

-Claro, Riza- le contesto Gracia con incredulidad-. Cuando los vi esta mañana estaban a unos pocos centímetros de besarse si es que ya no lo había hecho, solo bastaba con mirarte para ver que lo único que querías era que el…

-Callate- le suplico Riza con nerviosismo-. Mi abuelo esta en casa y no me gustaría que escuchara algo así. Miro a su amiga con resignación-. Esta bien Gracia, tu ganas,¿que es lo que deseas saber?

-¿Que hay entre tu y Roy? Apenas lo conoces…

-Lo se, y es algo que me ha atormentado durante todo el día- le dijo Riza con angustia y las mejillas encendidas-. El me ha besado y me ha gustado, pero se que el debe marchase, porque su vida esta en Central y la mía esta aquí, pero temo que lo que el me provoca crezca aun mas, temo que llegue un momento en el que no sea capas de soportar la partida de Roy porque me haya enamorado de el.

Gracia la miro atónita, ella había pensado que a Riza le gustaba Roy. El era un joven guapo, listo y agradable algo que unido a la notoria admiración que el militar mostraba por su amiga encajaba en que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, pero de allí a que Riza le confesara que se habían besado y de que ella temía enamorase de el era algo muy diferente.

- Tienes que dejar de verlo- le dijo la joven tajante-. Es imposible que sigas cuidando de el si estas poniendo tu corazón en juego, el se ira Riza, se ira y todo esto será solo un recuerdo del pasado, no quiere que sufras innecesariamente.

Riza sabia que su amiga tenia razón, el seguir junto a Roy era una locura que solo terminaría en sufrimiento, sin embargo ya no se sentía capas de dar marcha atrás, sabia que el sufrimiento seria inevitable, pero prefería aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera tenerlo cerca antes de arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho.

- No lo haré- Riza sonrió con pesar-. El se ira y yo no me opondré, pero quiero pensar que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz por lo menos unos cuantos días, es esa mi decisión, espero la aceptes, Gracia.

La joven la miro con una mezcla de lastima y compresión. Ella muchas veces se había sentido de poder dejar d lasdo tod a al pesadilla que los rodeosa u conocer a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

- Roy te estará esperando- le dijo con alegría-. No es bueno que le hagas esperar mas de la cuenta, yo te cubriré con tu abuelo.

Riza le beso en la mejilla y se apresuro a marcharse, no tenia mas tiempo que perder.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Roy entró en la cabaña después de ir a recoger un poco de agua, se alegro al ver que había luna llena y de que Riza no tendría inconvenientes para llegar hasta allí.

Habían trascurrido casi dos semanas desde que el había recuperado la conciencia, tres desde que ella lo había encontrado herido y esa tarde había tomado su decisión. No le había resultado fácil hacerlo, muchos temores y el pasado doloroso le habían complicado llegar a saber que era lo que debía hacer realmente.

Riza entro por la puerta y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al ver que aun estaba en pie, dejo sus cosas en el suelo antes de sentarse en la cama.

- Lamento la demora, mi abuelo se demoro en quedarse dormido… pero ya estoy aquí.

Roy se sentó a su lado y le sujeto la barbilla mientras la miraba a los ojos, le encantaba hacer eso, perderse en aquellas profundidades ámbar y olvidase de todo excepto de ellos dos. Riza cerro los ojos cuando el buscó sus labios.

-Estas perdonada, pequeña- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Detesto que tengamos que seguir viéndonos a escocidas.

-No tenemos más opción por el momento, Roy. Lo que a mi me importa es poder estar contigo.

-¿Y querrías estarlo siempre, Riza? ¿Te gustaría no tener que separarte nunca de mi lado?

La joven lo miro con sorpresa y se mordió el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar. Durante esas dos semanas había aprendido a aceptar la partida de Roy y el, sabiendo lo difícil que seria para ambos evitaba tocar el tema, que el ahora quisiera hablar de eso, a Riza le parecía extraño.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Roy? No juegues con eso.

El le tomo las manos y la obligó a mirarle, Riza parecía triste y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo.

-Se que durante estos días simplemente hemos dejado que las cosas sigan sin compromiso, reconozco que he tenido miedo de pesar en como seguirían las cosas entre nosotros cuando me recuperara completamente, me he acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado, Riza, te has hecho una parte tan importante de mi que el solo hecho de pensar en no tenerte a mi lado se me ha hecho insoportable… ya me siento bien, mis heridas están mucho mejor y la partida es inevitable.

Riza dejo escapar un sollozo, Roy la atrajo hacia el y el beso en la cabeza.

-No sigas hablando, por favor- le dijo Riza con angustia-. Se que te debes marchar, lo acepto, pero no quiero saber cuando ni como, solo márchate y…

-No me iré.

La joven lo miró con incredulidad, Roy le sonrió pero ella no fue capas de hacer lo mismo.

-Debes irte, Roy. Tu familia.

- No me iré, Riza. No si eso significa dejarte aquí, no puedo hacerlo por que te amo.

-No digas cosas que quizás no seas capas de cumplir. Esto ha sido tan inesperado para ambos que es lógico que pensemos que las cosas pueden durar para siempre, pero no es así. Tu vida esta en Central, tu familia, tus…

-Tu estas aquí- le dijo Roy-. Para mi eso es motivo mas que suficiente para no querer irme nunca. Se que me será difícil abandonar todo lo que fue mi vida, pero podemos emperezar todo nuevamente. Elric y Maes entenderán, ellos solo esperan que sea feliz, soy un militar y puedo serlo aquí, quizás si hablamos con tu abuelo pueda conseguir trabajo aquí…

-Roy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?- le pregunto ella-. Piensas abandonar todo por quedarte aquí, estamos en guerra, tu mismo has visto que pensar en un futuro es casi imposible. Somos distintos, no podemos pensar en tener una vida juntos.

-Para mi lo único importante eres tu, la guerra terminara, lo único que deseo es tenerte aquí conmigo, pero siempre. Se que si te pidiera marcharte conmigo a Central no lo harías, así que decidí que yo me quedaría. Te amo, y quiero casarme contigo.

Riza contuvo el aliento durante unos breves momentos, quería gritar de la alegría por aquella respuesta a sus silenciosos ruegos, pero se sentía a la ves egoísta por no permitir que el se marchara nuevamente, cuando Roy la beso sus dudas se esfumaron, el mundo no importaba, lo que ellos tenían seria capas de soportar cualquier obstáculo.

-También deseos ser tu esposa. Si no estoy contigo no estaré con ningún otro hombre.

Ninguno de los dos había buscado el amor, simplemente el amor los había encontrado a ellos y ya no podían dejarlo escapar, sus vidas habían dejado de ser dos para convertirse en una sola. Dos cuerpos compartiendo una sola alma.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Los golpes en le puerta los despertaron sobresaltados, Roy se puso rápidamente de pie y tomo el arma casi sin darse cuenta, Riza lo miro asustada mientras el caminaba hasta la puerta y corrió la mesa que había puesto a modo de protección. Gracia entro asustada, completamente pálida.

-La guerra- les dijo con un hilo de voz-. Militares del norte, ha comenzado un enfrentamiento, debemos salir de aquí.

Riza le dirigió una mirada de terror a Roy, no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían acordado la noche anterior las cosas hubieran empeorado de esa manera. Roy se puso a chaqueta ya parecía dispuesto a salir cuando Riza lo sujeta de brazo.

-¿A donde se supone que vas?- le pregunto asustada-. Sigues herido, ¿recuerdas?

- Si hay un conflicto, yo combatiré en el, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo que tu puedes correr peligro. Voy a ir a hablar con tu abuelo.

-¡No!- Riza lo miro asustada-. No serás capas de soportar un combate, apenas sobreviviste, no puedes arriesgarte así nuevamente.

-Riza tiene razón, Roy, el combate será terrible, no dudo que seas un excelente militar, pero no puedes ir a un campo de batalla, seria un suicidio.

Roy las miro sin poder creérselo, esa dos joven no le estaban permitiendo tomar la decisión correcta, tenía deseos de decirle a Riza que no le importaba lo que ella pensara por que igual iría al combate, ella le había comentado lo mal preparados que estaban para un nuevo conflicto, y de solo pensar que poda perderla lo hacia sentirse enfermo.

- No me quedare aquí- les dijo con seguridad.

Fue en ese momento en que Riza supo que era lo correcto, le indico con una mirada a Gracia que saliera de la acabaña para dejarlos a solas, ella estaba de pie frente a el que no dejaba de mirarla. Los recuerdos de aquellas semanas se le venían a la mete como un torbellino de recuerdos, le hubiera gustado llorar pero era nieta de un militar, su abuelo le había enseñado a ser fuerte hasta en las situaciones mas difíciles.

-En eso tienes razón, Roy- le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza-. No te quedaras aquí. Recoges tus cosas y márchate.

El joven militar la miro con evidente asombro. Seguramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír de sus labios.

-¿Quieres que me marche?- le pregunto sin poder creérselo-. Riza, ¿me estas pidiendo que te deje sola?

- Debes hacerlo- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Esta no es tu guerra, tienes que irte.

-No lo haré, me quedare contigo, lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo el con dolor-. Nos vamos a casar.

-Si te matan no podremos hacerlo- Riza se abraso a el y dejo que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-. Estas en duda conmigo, Roy, te salve la vida. Si aun tiene palabra y piensas cumplir con lo que me prometiste, solo te pido una cosas: vete, regresa a Central y vive. No podría soportar que algo malo te ocurriera.

-Ven conmigo entonces- le dijo el -. Casémonos y ven conmigo.

Riza sabia que no tenia muchas opciones, lo beso con pasión y desesperación, se separo de su lado y le sonrió.

-Prometo casarme contigo, Roy. Te lo juro, pero a cambio de eso te pido que te vayas- el fue a protestar pero Riza lo callo con sus dedos en los labios de el-. Confió en que vendrás por mí, y cuando eso ocurra seré tu esposa, y empezaremos todo de nuevo, esa es mi ultima decisión. Tú eliges.

Roy sabia que no la haría ceder, Riza no daría su brazo a torcer en aquel punto.

-Me iré, pero volveré en unos días- le dijo Roy con seguridad-. Debes esperarme, es una promesa, Riza, tú me perteneces, lo has prometido.

Se besaron con la desesperación de la despedida, con el dolor de los sueños rotos en apenas unas horas. La esperanza seria lo único que los mantendría unidos. Una promesa que perduraría en el tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

Tenshi of Valhalla: Como ves las cosa empezaron a complicarse un poco y ahora si ya se vera la verdadera trama de la historia, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

RinKo InuKai: Amigui, descuida, la page la semana pasada fue un caos, como ves ahora las cosas se complicaron, Roy regresa a Central donde lo creen muerto, Riza le prometió casarse con el y a ver si lo puede cumplir… gracias por el poyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

Riza-lucix: Como ves todo complicado, ahora solo queda esperar y ver si las promesas se mantienen, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

Rizita-chan: Si, Roy aprovechó mucho el tiempo, ahora queda ver si lo que el dice sentir es realmente tan fuerte, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Todo recuerdo**_

_**es melancólico,**_

_**y toda esperanza,**_

_**alegre.**_

**Capitulo 5:**** Solo queda la esperanza**.

Riza se dejo caer en una silla muerta de agotamiento, durante todo el día había andado de un sitio para otro ayudando a cuidar niños y enfermos. Sintió un estremecimiento al recordar los últimos acontecimientos de las semanas pasadas, la guerra había vuelto y con ella la muerte.

Una serie de recuerdos, doloroso y felices la invadieron en ese momento. Roy

Durante dos semanas no había sabido absolutamente nada de el, aun temía que no hubiera sido capas de salir de la zona de conflicto, pero intentaba consolarse recordándose constantemente que el era un militar entrenado y que aquella situación le debía resultar familiar… sin embargo para ella, esa dos semanas se habían convertido en una larga y triste agonía, cada día que pasaba su recuerdo la atormentaba, como mostrándolo lo que pudo haber sido y sin embargo no pudo ser, lo único positivo de toda la cantidad de trabajo que llevaba haciendo era que en la noche terminaba tan cansada que no tenia problemas pero dormir, pero su corazón estaba en pedazos.

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que alguien la sujetaba de los hombros, al ver que era su abuelo una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios, el también lucia triste y cansado, como si las fuerzas que el quedaban estuvieran desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Me gustaría enviarte lejos de aquí- le dijo con seriedad-. El Este no es un lugar seguro, Elizabeth, quiero que te marches.

Riza lo miro sin comprender que le estaba diciendo, eso era absurdo, su abuelo no podía estar pensado en deshacerse de ella de esa forma.

-¿Quieres que me vaya, abuelo?- le preguntó con vos entrecortada-. ¿A dónde?

Grumman suspiro y la observo con nostalgia.

-Aun no lo se, pero no permitiré que te quedes aquí, no cuando las cosas se complican cada día mas- suspiro con agotamiento-. Esta decisión no ha sido fácil para mi, eres lo único que tengo y el separarte de mi lado es lo mas doloroso que me podría pasar, pero ya perdí a mi hija y no te perderé también a ti.

-No tengo a donde ir, abuelo. Desde que era niña solo he vivido contigo.

Grumman la miro con pesar, durante eso días había empezado a cavilar un plan para alejar a su nieta de allí, estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaría de acuerdo, pero seria lo mejor, aunque le doliera seria lo mejor.

-Aun no he decidido nada, Elizabeth. Por el momento, aun no te separare de mi lado.

Riza sonrió intentando parecer tranquila, sin embargo no lo sentía realmente. No quería alejarse de su abuelo y sobre todo, temía que Roy volviera por ella y que si se marchaba quizás nunca mas volvieran a encontrarse.

Un dolor profundo se poso sobre su corazón, no podía irse, tenia una promesa que cumplir.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Roy sentía como una extraña emoción se apoderaba de el a cada paso que daba, luego de dos semanas de un viaje terriblemente largo y penoso al fin estaba de regreso en Central, había vuelto a casa.

Las noticias que había alcanzado a reunir del conflicto que se estaba generando en el este lo tenia muy intranquilo, solamente de pensar que Riza podría estar corriendo peligro lo enfermaba, no soportaría perderla, por ese motivo, durante su viaje de regreso había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Elric y pediría permiso para volver al Este y se casaría con Riza, Si ella no quería acompañarlo de regreso a Ciudad Central el no la formaría y se quedaría con ella, también tenia dudas acerca del pacto que se debería haber firmado, si este no se había llevado a cabo insistiría hasta que se firmara, se lo debía a ella.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de ciudad Central, nuevamente sintió el temor que lo había invadido al salir del Este, miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si no fuera capas de sentirse identificado con todo aquello que había sido parte de su vida, una vida que en esos momentos le parecía sumamente lejana.

Ansiaba ver a Maes y a Elric aunque se sentía agotado y necesitaba descansar un poco, así que decidió ir primero a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a ver a su familia, tendrían mucho de que hablar y muchas dudas que aclarar.

En silencio rogaba no encontrase con nadie, iban casi dos meses desde que había salido de Central y no había dado señales de vida, Riza jamás le había dicho nada pero daba por hecho que lo habrían dado por muerto, el también lo habría hecho si hubiera sido alguno de sus hombres el que desapareciera así. Llego a su casa y noto con fastidio de que no tenia llaves, así que esperando que nadie lo viera forzó una de las ventanas para entrar.

Por primera ves, durante esa dos semanas sintió una profunda sensación de alivio y felicidad. Todo seguía tal cual el lo había dejado, las cosa estaban llenas de polvo y una sombra de soldad parecía haberse pegado a las paredes, pero era su casa, un casa que le hubiera encantado compartir con Riza.

Esta ves el pesar lo embargo por completo, había intentado mantener las esperanzas solo porque ella se lo había pedido, pero en esos momentos, cuando sentía que su vida estaba vacía, la extrañaba y añoraba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, deseaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la quería.

Se puso de pie con determinación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras antes terminara con todo eso, antes podría volver a buscarla. Su tiempo en Central había terminado, había decidido comenzar una nueva vida.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-El Este es en este momento la peor zona de conflicto, Elric esta pensado en prestarles ayuda para minimizar un poco el daño que han recibo- dijo Jean Havoc al militar que estaba sentado a su lado-. Si es así, ¿iras?

Maes se encogió de hombros con desgana, su ultima expedición a cuidad del Este había sido un fracaso, de solo pensar ir hasta allá le causaba un dolor terrible, le recordaba a Roy y a todo lo que no había tenido tiempo de decirle.

-Un acuerdo en estos momentos para ellos seria muy ventajoso, en cambio para nosotros seria un desastre, Jean- Maes suspiro con desgana-. Arriesgar nuestras vidas por completos desconocidos. Se que lo hacemos siempre, pero en este caso seria como algo ilógico.

El llamado en la puerta los distrajo de su conversación Havoc se puso de pie para abrir y un joven oficial los saludo.

-Teniente coronel Hughes- le dijo el joven-.Hay una persona que desea verle.

-¿De quien se trata?- pregunto Maes con curiosidad.

-Vera… esta persona solo desea verle a usted, me pidió que no le revelara su identidad

Hughes miro a Havoc con el ceño fruncido, le indico al miliar que podía marcharse y se sentó en su escritorio.

-Una visita inesperada- le dijo arqueando las cejas-.Interesante, muero por saber de quien se trata.

-Entonces me retiro- le dijo Jean con seriedad- Espero que sean buena noticias esta ves, con su permiso teniente coronel.

Maes vio cerrase la puerta con una extraña sensación de intranquilidad, durante unos cuantos minutos no se oía nada y pensó que quizás el visitante se había arrepentido, pero la puerta se abrió y se quedo mudo de asombro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabia que, cuando el joven se sentó frente a el con su habitual sonrisa en los labios pensó que estaba soñando.

-Estabas muerto- le dijo en un susurro ahogado-. Estabas muerto, te enterraron y… ¡Maldita sea, Roy! ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?!

El militar se puso de pie y se acerco hasta su amigo como para poder comprobar que era real y no un producto de su imaginación. Roy se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo para intentar calmarlo un poco.

-Lo siento, Maes- le dijo con tranquilidad-. De verdad que lo lamento, pero te aseguro que existe una buena explicación para todo esto.

Maes asintió y se sentó sobre el escritorio sin apartar la vista de su amigo, no podía creer que Roy estuviera allí, vivo.

-Elric… - Maes lo miro con sorpresa- el piensa que estas muerto, ha sufrido tanto… ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? Archer…

-¿Qué es lo que hizo Archer?- le pegunto Roy con rabia-. No recuerdo gran cosa, pero se que estábamos juntos cuando me atacaron.

-¿Qué te atacaron? ¿Cómo?

-Esa es una larga historia, Maes, y si quieres que sea honesto, preferiría tener que contarla una sola ves, ¿Por qué no me llevas a ver a Elric? Seguramente le daré una buena sorpresa.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Grumman termino de sellar las cartas que había escrito, odiaba lo que penaba hacer, pero no tenia alternativa, cuando Riza entro en su oficina cierta culpabilidad lo invadió.

-¿Estas contenta, querida?- le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Como puedes ver las cosas han ido mejorando, he recibido una muy buena noticia.

-¿Terminara el conflicto?- le pregunto esperanzada la joven pero el ver la expresión de angustia en los ojos de Grumman supo que no era eso.

-He recibido una nota de Central, quieren que entremos en nuevas negociaciones.

Riza sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban nuevamente, en las primeras negociaciones había sido Roy el encargado para ir hasta allí, ¿seria igual esta ves? ¿Cumpliría con lo que le había prometido?

-¿Aceptarás, abuelo?- le dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Quien te escribió?

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Solo espero que podamos sacar algo provechoso de todo esto, querida.

-¿Qué paso con el coronel que murió?

Grumman la miro con extrañeza, algo en los ojos de su nieta lo inquietaba. Durante muchos días había notado la angustia que albergaba el corazón de Riza, pero le habría gustado saber cual era el motivo, nuevamente el tema de aquel joven coronel la inquietaba.

-Supongo que ya lo habrán superado, es una lastima, pero así es la guerra, querida. Muchos morirán por los errores de otros.

-¿Qué pasaría si el no hubiera muerto, abuelo?- Riza se mordí el labio con nerviosismo-. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que ese joven no murió?

Riza se ruborizó un poco al sentir que la mirada bondadosa de su abuelo se tornaba levemente seria y la estudiaba con detenimiento, como cuando era más pequeña y cometía alguna falta grave.

-Quiero oír la verdad esta vez, Elizabeth- le dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus manos y la observaba detenidamente-. ¿Que es lo que tu sabes sobre ese muchacho?.

Riza contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-Aquel coronel, el joven al que dieron por muerto…, abuelo, el realmente no murió por que yo cuide de el has que se recupero, ahora debe estar de regreso en Central.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Elizabeth?- le pregunto con seriedad, sin embargo ella no se mostró intimidada.

-Claro que lo se, he salvado aun hombre.

------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Roy aguardaba paciente en la sala contigua a que Maes llegara con Elric, ansiaba verlo pero temía mas su reacción que la de Maes, nunca había sido muy bueno con las sorpresas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Roy noto una arrebato de furia al encontrarse con Frank Archer, sin embargo la satisfacción que tuvo al ver su mirada de terror le valió como recompensa.

-Archer- le dijo con una sonrisa – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Frank intento calmarse un poco. Eso no era posible, el mismo había visto a Mustang herido y moribundo, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido.

-Mustang, vaya que eres bueno dando sorpresa. Muchos ya han llorado tu muerte.

-Estoy seguro de que tu no te encuentras entre esos, ¿verdad, Frank?- Roy lo miro con rencor-. Para ti debe haber sido una noticia muy agradable el creeme muerto, ¿Ya te han ascendido?

El militar sabia que Roy lo estaba tentando, quería hacerlo hablar mas de la cuenta y no podía caer en su juego, ¿Cuánto recordaría realmente? De solo pensar que sabia que el había sido quien le disparo se le tensaban los nervios. Convencer a Elric había sido fácil a pesar de tener al idita de Hughes rondando constantemente a su alrededor e incitándolo a desconfiar de el, convencer a Mustang de que el no tenia que ver en absoluto con sus heridas era otra cosa.

-Para mi fue tan lamentable como para el resto de la milicia saber que un hombre tan valioso como tu había muerto a manos de civiles molestos con el régimen militar, me alegre mucho que no haya sido así, Mustang. Un hecho afortunado, no hay duda.

Elric entro en la sala y al ver a Roy platicando con el milita se quedo en silencio, Maes lo seguía de cerca y con una sola mirada le informo a su amigo que lo había puesto al tanto de la noticia. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al joven alquimista lo abraso con fuerza.

-Bienvenido a casa, Roy. Bienvenido a casa.

Mases miro a Frank con desprecio, el militar intento ignorarla pero Hughes se acerco hasta el con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque no vas a dar un pequeño paseo, Archer? Así podrás pensar en una buena excusa para cuando Elric te exija una explicación, Roy estaba muerto, ¿no es así?

Archer salio de la sala dando un portazo, pero ninguno le presto mayor atención. Elric se separo del joven y lo miro con incredulidad.

-¡Explícate!- le exigió con tono seguro Elric-. Eres un inconsciente, todo el mundo dándote por muerto cuanto tú…

Roy soltó una carcajada.

-Y yo que esperaba que te alegrara verme, Elric. Si se que estabas esperando mi regreso para regañarme no hubiera tenido tanta prisa en venir, estoy bastante cansado, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

-¿Cómo saliste de ciudad del Este? Es una zona resguarda, por lo del conflicto- le pregunto Maes.

Cierta nostalgia invadió al alquimista, pero no dejo que sus amigos la notaran.

-Tuve ayuda de una muy buena persona, la misma que me ayudo cuando estuve apunto de morir.

- Archer dijo que habías muerto a manos de unos campesinos molesto con el ejercito, nos convenció de que te habían enterrado y por eso volvieron sin firmar el acuerdo.

-No puedo asegurate nada- dijo Roy con molestia- Pero si estuve la borde de la muerte, me dispararon y sobreviví gracias a una joven que cuido de mi durante todo este tiempo.

-Te dije que ese idiota nos ocultaba algo- le recrimino Hughes a Elric-. ¿Qué haremos ahora con el?

-Creo que es Roy quien debe decidir que hacer, ¿no lo crees así, Maes?

Roy se sentía agotado, todo parecía tan irreal y a la ves las circunstancias a su alrededor parecían irse aclarando. Sabia que tenia que intentar hacerle pagar a Archer si el lo había metido en ese lió, pero no tenia pruebas y además estaba Riza, le había prometido volver en un par de días y ya iban dos semanas desde que se había marchado, ¿confiaría ella aun en su promesa de matrimonio a pesar de lo separados que estaban? Confiaba que así fuera.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

A pesar de los intentos de Roy por conseguir el apoyo de Elric para regresar al Este, la situación aun era tan compleja que no tenia medio de comunicarse con ella. Sin entender muy bien por que motivo, no había sido capas de contarle ni a Maes ni a Elric el verdadero motivo de su intento de regreso al este, sabia que ambos se alegrarían por el al saber que estaba enamorado y dispuesto a sentar cabeza, lo que no quería hacer era confesarles que quizás esta ves se marchara para no regresar.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez, Roy?- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Desde que has vuelto del Este no has sido el mismo. Todos se han alegrado por verte aquí de nuevo y muchas jóvenes están más que dispuestas a tener una cita contigo, pero al parecer eso ya no te interesa, o me equivoco.

Roy no sonrió y se dejo caer en la respaldo de la silla con desgana.

-Estoy enamorado- le dijo con seriedad.

-Y yo iba en serio, vamos amigo, dime que ocurre- le dijo el militar con seriedad.

- Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado y tengo una novia que me espera de regreso en ciudad del Este para casarnos.

Maes abrió mucho los ojos sin saber que pensar, su amigo solía tomarle el pelo muy seguido, pero ya llevaba cerca de una semana en Central y no daba muestras de ser el mismo Roy de siempre. Estaba callado y pensativo, como si añorara algo que estaba muy lejos de poseer, ¿seria acaso una mujer? Aquella de quien se decía estar enamorado y a la que había prometido matrimonio.

-¿Por eso deseas marchante?- le dijo Maes-. Elric me lo dijo y no me explicaba el motivo. Has conocido una mujer y quieres casarte con ella- Maes intentó recordar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho-. ¿Es la joven que te cuido cundo estabas herido?

-Si. Se llama Riza y durante el tiempo que estuve allá mantuvimos una relación, por el conflicto me vi obligado a regresar pero le pedí matrimonio, por eso deseo volver, la extraño y temo por su seguridad- Roy le sonrió-. ¿No crees que es irónico? Yo que me jactaba de no entregar mi corazón a nadie lo perdí en un lugar tan lejano como inalcanzable.

-No se si alegarme por ti o recriminarte lo que has hecho, amigo mío. Así que es una mujer la causante de la tristeza del coronel Mustang- Maes suspiro- Riza… un lindo nombre, ella también lo es, supongo.

Roy asintió con nostalgia.

- Si que lo es, además es una chica encantadora.

-¿Sabe que eres coronel de Central?- le pregunto Maes-. Si le has ocultado algo así…

-Si lo sabe, Maes. Además ella es nieta de un militar, así que entiende mi situación y no me recrimina. Me quiero casar con ella y formar una familia.

Hughes soltó una carcajada.

-Elric se alegrara de que le des nietos, aunque me cuesta imaginarte con una mujer y con hijos. Pero bueno, a mi también me gustaría forma una familia, quizás pronto…

-Pronto- repito el joven con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra encontrarlos aquí- le dijo Elric al verlos juntos-. Te tengo una muy buena noticia, muchacho, vas a Ciudad del este.

Roy lo miro con asombro y sonrió como hacia muchos días no lo hacia, esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en días.

-¿Firmaremos el acuerdo?- le pregunto ilusionado.

-Algo así, solo que ahora han cambiado las cosas- Elric los miro con interés-. Para que esto se lleve a cabo sin temer que haya un engaño de por medio, Grumman ofrece la mano de su nieta en matrimonio, es por eso que te necesito a ti, Roy.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las promesa no se han olvidado y parece que Roy regresa al Este con una nueva misión, a ver que ocurre con eso. Espero te haya gustado el chapo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita- chan**: Y Roy llego a Central y al parecer se cumplirá su deseo de volver al Este, solo falta saber como se tomara Riza su regreso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Como ves Roy volvió a Central para aclarar las cosas y pidió ser enviado al Este nuevamente, Riza sufre pero ya se viene una gran sorpresa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: Esta historia es semanal como la mayoría de las que tengo publicadas, me alegra que te haya gustado y como ves al parecer si se reencontraran muy pronto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A veces,**_

_**mejor que combatir**_

_**o querer salir de una desgracia,**_

_**es probar de ser feliz dentro de ella,**_

_**aceptándola.**_

**Capitulo 6:**** Un camino lleno de desgracias**.

Riza sentía un mal presentimiento aquella tarde cuando su abuelo la sito en el despacho, el general Grumman se mostró un poco serio y algo triste cuando la invito a pasar a la oficina. Riza tomo asiento frente a el y le sonrió pero su abuelo solo la miro.

-Querida, me alegra mucho de que hayas venido- le dijo con su habitual calma-. Solo lamento que quizás tú visita de hoy no sea un motivo de alegría para ti.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Riza parecía asustada aunque intento mostrarse despreocupada.

-Supongo que no has olvidado la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de días. Sobre tu viaje fuera del Este.

-Abuelo, creo haberte dejado claro que no me marchare de aquí, no puedo dejarte solo, menos aun con los conflictos sobre nosotros.

Grumman suspiro.

-Ese es el principal motivo por el que te marchas, Elizabeth- el hombre la miro con pesar, como si supiera que con aquello la estaba traicionando.

-¿Donde me enviaras?- logro preguntar la joven con vos estrangulada.

-Vas a ciudad Central. Ya esta decidido, Gracia también se va contigo ya que su hermano dio su aprobación, no quería que estuvieras sola. Se que quizás mis motivos son egoístas, pero mi principal objetivo en la vida es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Antes que militar son tu abuelo.

Central, Riza sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso ante aquella noticia. Ella no quería abandonar ciudad del Este, sin embargo la posibilidad de volver a Roy le resultaba muy tentadora.

-No me voy- le dijo ella con vos segura-. No hasta que las cosas se solucionen y sepa que tu no correrás peligro.

-No tendrás otra opción- Grumman la miro-. Desde Central han aceptado firmar la alianza militar, sin embargo… he ofrecido tu mano como medio de fiabilidad.

Riza sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas la y sintió nauseas. Su abuelo había ofrecido su mano como un medio de obtener un acuerdo militar. Eso no era posible, no si ella estaba enamorada de Roy y deseaba casarse con el, se lo había prometido.

- No… no puedo casarme- le dijo ella confundida-. No me casare.

Grumman le tomo la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

-Se que esto es difícil para ti, querida, pero esta vez no esta solo por tu beneficio, sino que también esta en juego el bienestar de todas las personas que esperan esta alianza. Tu matrimonio es lo único que nos proporcionara una esperanza en estos tiempos de oscuridad.

La única esperanza. Sacrificar su felicidad y sus ilusiones por toda su gente.

Riza contuvo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y levanto la barbilla decidida. Su vida había sido siempre estar al servido de otros, para eso la habían educado.

-¿Con quien me casare?- pregunto ella con tranquilidad.

-Serás la esposa de un importante milita de Central. En una semana mas vendrán a buscarte para trasladarte a tu nuevo hogar, Elizabeth. Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, espero me perdones algún día.

Riza se puso de pie y salio fuera del cuarto, camino y tranquila hasta saber que su abuelo ya no la vería y luego hecho a correr.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-Creo que nunca en mi vida te había visto tan feliz, Roy- Maes se sentó en el escritorio de su amigo -. El viaje al Este parece ser una recompensa a todos tus ruegos.

Son sonrió con alegría. La petición de Elric no podía haberle llegado en mejor momento, en solo un día mas emprendería con Maes el regreso a ciudad del Este y vería a Riza nuevamente, lo que no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie era que quizás no volviera a Central.

-Eso espero- Roy le sonrió-. Veré a Riza otra ves y ella se dará cuenta de que mis promesas no eran una mentira, amigo mío. Si tengo suerte me casara con ella antes de que vuelvas a Central.

Maes lo miro arqueando las cejas y Roy se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Vuelva a Central? Y tu, Roy, ¿no piensas regresar?

Sabia que no tenia mas opción que sincerarse con Maes y rogarle que no abriera la boca con Elric. Quería a Riza como su esposa y la conseguiría.

-No, Maes… no regresare- Roy sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la expresión de dolor de su amigo-. Riza no quiere dejar solo a su abuelo, y lo entiendo. Es la única familia que ha conocido desde que sus padres murieron yo no seria capas de lastimarla de esa manera si intento apartarla de su lado. Me casare con ella y me quedare en el Este.

Maes negó con incredulidad. No podía entender como si amigo pensaba sacrifica todos: su carrera militar, sus sueños y a su familia por una mujer….

-Si ella te amara…

-Ella me ama, Maes. Tanto como yo a ella- una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios-. No me pidas explicación ni recrimines mi decisión, amigo. Por primera vez he tomado una decisión que no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera miliar y estoy convencido de que si no tengo a Riza a mi lado, nunca podré ser realmente feliz.

-¿Se lo dirás a Elric?

Una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento se apodero de el. Se sentía terriblemente ingrato, Elric lo había criado como a su hijo y el pensaba marcharse sin siquiera decirle el motivo.

-No lo se.

-Si lo que piensas hacer es tan importante- le dijo Maes con seguridad-, deberías hablar con el. Elric comprenderá, si tu deseo es comenzar una vida nueva con esa muchacha el lo comprenderá, jamás se opondrá a tu felicidad.

-Y tu Maes,¿ te opondrás?

Durante unos breves minutos los ojos de su amigo parecían estar cargados de una extraña mezcla de emociones: Pena, rabia, miedo y una profunda angustia.

-No me opondré. Si ella te hace feliz, yo te doy mi aprobación y mis mejores deseos- Maes le sonrió-. Solo espero conocerla y que cuando tengan hijos, quiero ser el primero en conocerlos.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad y soltaron una carcajada, Roy se acerco hasta su amigo y lo abraso con fuerza.

-Basta de sentimentalismo, Roy- le dijo con rotundidad-. Mañana témenos que tomar un tren a primera hora de la mañana, así que arregla tus cosas y descansa lo mas posible, lo necesitaras para cuando te encuentres con tu querida novia.

El joven alquimista asintió y termino de firmar la gran cantidad de informes que se le habían juntado esos días, Elric no tendría por que oponerse, el también estaba labrando su propia vida y cuado conociera a Riza, estaba seguro de que se alegraría por el.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Riza apenas fue capas de levantar la cabeza cuando Gracia entro en el cuarto. Sentía la cabeza pesada y le dolía muchísimo.

Había estado encerrada en su cuarto toda la tarde y había llorado mas que en toda su vida, Grumman intento hablar con ella, pero comprendió de que su nieta no esta en condiciones de hablar, pero ahora Gracia había entrado a su cuarto y seguramente querría saber que pasaba.

-Riza- le dijo con voz trémula mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Tu abuelo me dijo que no te sentías bien…

-Me voy a casar- le dijo Riza sentándose en la cama, tenia los ojos llorosos , enrojecido e hinchados- Me voy a casar y no es con Roy.

Nuevos sollozos escaparon de sus labios y se cubro el rostro con las manos, Gracia intentaba comprender que era realmente lo que estaba pasando. Riza le había contado que ella y Roy tenían planes de casarse si el regresaba, ¿Qué le habría pasado al joven militar? Al pensar que quizás hubiera muerto Gracia sintió como se le oprima le estomago.

-¿Le ha corrido algo a Roy, Riza?

Ella negó con pesar y volvió a mirarla.

-Mi abuelo… ha decidido- suspiro con resignación- Tendrás que enterarte de todos modos, tu también estas implicada en este asunto. Mi abuelo no nos quiere aquí, insiste en que este es un lugar peligroso por los conflictos, así que tomo la decisión de enviarnos lejos, a Central…

-Pero eso es maravilloso- le dijo Gracia con alegría- Si vas a Central podrás saber que ocurre con Roy y así te podrás casar con el.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Riza la miro molesta-. Mi abuelo ofreció mi mano a cambio de una alianza militar. Si yo no me caso no hay trato y perfectamente esta parte del país podría ser masacrada como tantas otras.

La joven se quedo muda ante esta noticia. Gracia siempre había tenido en muy alta estima al general Grumman, lo admira realmente tanto como miliar y como persona. No era capas de imaginarlo arruinándole de esa forma la vida a su nieta.

-Pero, Riza… ¿Le has contado lo de Roy? Tu y el estaban comprometidos, por decirlo de alguna manera, si el regresa…

-Si el regresa tendrá que comprender- esta ves Riza parecía seria y fría-. No puedo casarme con el porque debo cumplir con lo que se espera de mi, es mi deber.

-Hablare con tu abuelo, estoy segura de que el entenderá.- la joven se acerco hasta la puerta pero Riza se puso de pie y la sujeto.

-No lo hará, Gracia- le dijo Riza mirándola con pesar-. Tu te vas a Central conmigo, en una semana mas partimos. Tu hermano también considera que es lo mejor para ti.

Gracia la miro confundida. Si era honesta consigo misma para ella el hecho de apartarse de ciudad del Este no era algo tan dolorosos, sabia que siempre extrañaría a su hermano, pero el ya había hecho su vida, pronto se casaría y no tendría ni tiempo ni lugar para ella, en cambio en Central podía empezar desde cero, pero el hecho de ver como la felicidad de Riza se hacia mil pedazos la desmoronaba.

-¿Sabes con quien te casaras?- Gracia la abraso para reconfortarla y noto como su amiga intentaba contener el llanto sin mucho éxito.

-Un militar de alto rango, no se que es, solo se que lo conoceré cuando venga a buscarme-Riza la miro e intento sonreír pero no lo consiguió-. El se terminará enterando, durante toda la tarde no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Si Roy logro llegar a ciudad Central se enterara de que me casare porque el es militar.

Esa había sido una de las cosas mas difíciles de asumir, cuando logro asimilar la noticia la verdad se cernió sobre ella como una sombra triste y amarga. Roy era un coronel en el ejército, y su abuelo le había concedido su mano a un militar de alto rango. Su compromiso seria anunciado y Roy seria uno de los primeros en enterarse, ¿Qué pensaría el de aquello? Seguramente la odiaría y asumiría que su afecto no era sincero y a ella se le partiría el corazón si el la despreciaba.

Pero esta ves no tenía más opción. Seria la esposa de un hombre al que no conocía mientras amaba con desesperación a otro. Si el destino se apiadaba de ella, solo deseaba no tener que ver nunca mas a Roy Mustang, no creía poder soportarlo, moriría de la pena.

---------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

El viaje al Este había sido muy duro, las interminables horas de viaje unidas a las malas condiciones del camino y la alarma permanente había terminado por dejar a Roy agotado. Era verdad que había demorado muchísimo menos que en su regreso a Central, pero aun así la ansiedad de volver a ver a Riza le había jugado una mala pasada con sus nervios que sentía estaban siendo destrozados.

En cuanto entraron en la estación de trenes, Maes parecía feliz y se alegro de encontrar a unos militares esperándoles para dirigirlos a donde se hospedarían los día que se quedaran allí. Roy no poda contenerse por mas tiempo y a pesar del cansancio solo deseaba salir a buscar a Riza, pero una mirada de su amigo le valió como advertencia, los deberes estaban primero por lo cual debían cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco antes de ir a ver a Grumman con quien debían cenar esa noche para conocer a su nieta.

Una ves a solas en el cuarto que compartirían, Maes se volteo para mirarlo-

-Tenemos tres horas antes de la cena- le dijo con resignación-. Ve, busca a tu novia y siéntete satisfecho, solo espero que estés presentable y puntual cuando vallamos ver al general Grumman, estoy seguro de que no querrás causar una mala impresión.

-Eres el mejor amigo que uno podría desear- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. En menos de dos horas estaré de regreso- le pregunto el alquimista-. Voy enseguida.

El joven salio del cuarto y trato de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los otros militares y salio a fuera. Para el todo era extraño, su corta estadía en cuidad del Este se había limitado a las afueras de la ciudad y a la cabaña donde había estado recuperándose. Por primera ves se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo encontrar a Riza, no sabia su nombre completo y lo único fiable era el hecho de que era nieta de un militar, ¿pero cuatas jóvenes estarían en la misma situación? Supuso que demasiadas.

Roy recorrió las calles maltrechas con la mirada. La guerra era igual en todas partes, así que tomo su decisión, tenia que llegar hasta la cabaña que había compartido con ella esos días y esperar a que ella regresara, no volvería a Central hasta que la viera otra ves y si ella lo aceptaba, se casaría con ella y su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Demoro cerca de una hora en encontrar la cabaña, había preguntado a algunas personas que lo miraban entrañados pero el intento no darle importancia, cuando al fin llego hasta ella, una mechas de alegría y nostalgia se apodero de el.

Abrió la puerta despacio, sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. Toda estaba tal cual como el lo había dejado; el improvisado lecho en el que había dormida, las cenizas del fuego de la ultima noche, sus recuerdos con Riza…

Decido dejar la puerta abierta y se dejo caer en el piso. No tenia mucho tiempo esa tarde, solo una hora y tendría que regresar al cuartel para cambiarse y asistir a la cena con Grumman y su aburrida nieta. Apoyo la barbilla en las rodillas y dejo que los minutos se arrastraran.

Tenia la vaga ilusión de que Riza siguiera yendo a ese sitio y así poder encontrarla, si eso no daba resultado tendría que preguntar en todo el cuartel por la joven. Rogaba no tener que llegar a eso para así no tener que dar explicaciones embarazosas.

Sin embargo la hora avanzó y el sol comenzó a esconderse, Roy suspiro resignado, recogió su chaqueta y volvió sobre sus pasos, una ves en la habitación Maes que ya estaba listo le sonrió.

-¿Has tenido suerte, amigo mío?- le pregunto con sinceridad-. Muero por conocer a la mujer que te ha conquistado de esa manera.

-Creo que una tendrás que esperar un poco, Maes. Riza no fue hoy o si fue, no nos vemos encontrado, pero descuida, tarde o temprano terminare por encontrarla.

El joven movió la cabeza con resignación y salio de la habitación. Su amigo definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Riza, Riza… Cuanta curiosidad le causaba aquella joven, solo esperaba que estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de ambos.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza estaba sentada frente al espejo de su cuarto, la imagen que este le devolvía le parecía tan irreal como ella misma. La semana había sido un martirio, pero la llagada de aquel día había sido el mayor desafió.

Se había arreglado para intentar tener un mejor aspecto, pero aun así no era capas de borrar de sus ojos aquella infinita tristeza que la había acompañado por tantos días, sin dejarla dormir ni comer, sumergida en una agonía constante. Lenta, muy lenta.

El golpeteo en la puerta la sobresalto, Gracia se asomo en la habitación y le sonrió.

-¿Ya estas lista?- le consultó la joven-. Tu abuelo dice que ya deberías bajar aunque no han llegado los invitados, solo vienen dos militares, será algo sencillo.

-Lo se- le dijo con Riza-. Lo mas complejo será aceptar todo esto con una sonrisa en los labios cuando lo único que deseo es llorar.

-Oh, Riza, lamento tanto todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Ya no hay nada que lamentar, es lo que me ha tocado vivir- la joven suspiró-. Debemos bajar para no hacer esperar a nuestros invitados, no me gustaría que se llevaran una mala impresión de mi.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al salón, sin embargo las voces del general junto a otro hombre lograron alterar la tranquilidad de Riza, se detuvo un momento y sonrió intentando parecer feliz y tranquila. El momento había llegado.

Roy se sentía nervioso e intranquilo, no era tanto por la cena como por el hecho de no haber podido ver a Riza, si todo salía bien esa noche, al día siguiente la buscaría por toda ciudad del Este hasta encorrala.

El general Grumman era un buen hombre, le había agradado desde el primer momento y entendió por que Elric lo respetaba tanto y deseaba ayudarlo, a el no le importaría estar allí bajo sus ordenes, se notaba que era un hombre justo.

-Al fin llegan- Grumman se acerco hasta la entrada del salón e incito a entrar a las jóvenes, cuando Roy se volteo y vio a Riza y a Gracia, sintió que su mundo se le desmoronaba. La nieta de un militar, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Maes sonrió a ambas jóvenes y miro a su amigo que había palidecido y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Un gusto señoritas- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Soy el teniente coronel Hurgues.

-Ella es Gracia y claro esta, mi nieta. Elizabeth- le dijo Grumman con tranquilidad.

Riza noto que se sonrojaba al sentir los ojos de Roy sobre ella. Eso no podía ser verdad, se suponía que el no podía estar allí, no debía estar allí.

-Un gusto- logro decir al fin Roy-. El coronel Mustang, para servirles.

-Estos jóvenes han venido desde Central para trasladarlas sanas y salvas para tu matrimonio, querida. El general Elric, tu futuro marido, desearía haber venido personalmente, pero se han presentado algunos inconvenientes.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Rizita-chan**: Y ahora ya se comienza a lacrar el panorama y a entender el motivo de la historia. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**s****akurita88**: Y ahora ya debes saber con quien se casa Riza y por que le costara tanto a Roy aceptar esto, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Riza comprometida en matrimonio y Roy querrá morirse, a ver como salen de este lió. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, lamento matar tus ilusiones peor como ves, no podía hacer las cosas tan fáciles, Riza si esta comprometida pero no con Roy, a ver como se toman esta noticia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos pronto.

**Rinsita-chan**: No te preocupes, se que a veces los estudios nos consumen todo el tiempo, pero me alegra saber que la historia todavía te gusta, espero que este chap también lo haya hecho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**--JustMe--.:** Lamento esto, pero como ves ellos no son los comprometidos, de ahí el drama. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mi corazón**_

_**no es más que otro sepulcro.**_

_**¿Quién ha muerto en el?**_

**Capitulo 7****: Corazones tristes.**

La cena se había convertido en una autentico suplicio para algunos de los presentes, si el general Grumman se había dado cuanta de este hecho no hizo ningún cometario al respecto y trato de llevar un conversación amena, Maes Hughes a pesar de haber reparado en el extraño comportamiento de Roy no se mostró mayormente preocupado, atribuyendo el estado taciturno de su amigo al hecho de no haber encontrado aun a Riza.

Roy comía en forma mecánica, no era capas de prestar mayor atención a lo que se echaba a la boca, solo sabia que debía masticar y tragar y aun así eso le estaba resultando increíblemente difícil ya que sentía como la cargante se le iba cerrado un poco, quizás por los nervios, quizás por la angustia.

Le parecía imposible que aquella joven que apenas había abierto la boca durante toda la cena fuera la misma muchacha con la que el había compartido semanas atrás, no quería creer que aquella joven fuera la mujer que el amaba y que en esos momento se suponía el había ido a escoltar para casarla con otro hombre, con aquel que había sido como su padre.

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora? En menos de cinco minutos todas su ilusiones se habían esfumado de golpe, había regresado al Este con la intención de casarse con Riza y no volver a su vida en Central y ahora resultaba que su prometida estaba a punto de casarse, pero no con el.

Los ojos de Roy buscaron los de la joven sin embargo Riza no despegaba la vista del plato, apenas había probado bocado de su cena y no hacia mas que remover la comida de un sitio para otro como esperando que así desaparecía de su vista. Con algo de dolor Roy percibió que a ella las manos le temblaban y estaba muy pálida, temía que pudiera desmayarse. ¿Por qué habría aceptado Riza casarse con Elric? ¿Habría acaso desconfiado de su promesa de volver por ella?

Maldijo nuevamente a su fortuna y volvió a masticar algo que le sabia insípido e intento prestar atención a lo que decía Maes en ese momento, Gracia, que estaba sentada frente a su amigo lo miraba nerviosa cada cinco minutos, como temiendo que en cualquier momento algo pudiera ocurrir.

Roy apretó los puños para contener la ganas de levantarse de la silla, sujetar a Riza de un brazo y sacarla de allí para exigirle una explicación. Se sentía abrumado, abatido y desesperado y sin embargo lo único que era capas de hacer en es momento era fingir que se encontraba perfectamente, fingir como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones en su vida: para trasmitir valor a sus hombres en el campo de batalla, para conseguir lo que era necesario de algún acuerdo, para ocultar su dolor…

-El general Elric no para de alabar su trabajo, muchacho. Asegura de que tiene usted mucho futuro como militar- le dijo Grumman sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Roy parpadeo con rapidez y lo miro sorprendido, en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Riza y vio la profunda desesperanza que se apreciaba en sus ojos. Casi un mes de separación había causado estragos en ella… y en el también.

-Intento hacer bien mi trabajo, señor. Solo eso- contesto Roy con seriedad, Maes lo miro sorprendido por su seriedad.

-Supongo que mi amigo ha tenido un viaje duro, general Grumman, solo llevaba un par de días en Central cuando nos vimos enviado al este para acompañar a las señoritas- Maes le sonrió a Riza que no devolvió el gesto-. Estoy seguro de que le agradará Central, señorita Elizabeth, y también el general Elric, es un buen hombre.

-Estoy segura de eso, gracias- Riza volvió a su comida con desgana. Sentía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero mas que nada sabia que su dolor era algo mas profundo, algo que no se podía borrar con una noche de sueño o un poco de descanso

Al dolor que había significado su inevitable matrimonio se sumaba la inoportuna aparición de Roy, algo que la había dejado completamente descolocada; cuando lo miro por primera ves, Riza había sido capas de ver la sorpresa y la ansiedad en sus ojos, ahora solo había quedado en el una mascara de frialdad y altanería que la dejaba asustada e indefensa. Suponía que muchas veces el joven militar había tenido que recurrir a aquella careta para mantenerse en su carrera, su abuelo solía decirle que ante el horror de la guerra muchas veces era necesario fingir, pero el hecho de que Roy fingiera con ella la destrozaba por dentro.

Por primera ves se sentía una idiota, no solo se había dejado llevar por un sueño estupido sino que además ahora se sentía capas de implorar por que el no la odiara, de rogarle a Roy que no permitiera que esa estupidez los separase, pero ella sabia que debía cumplir con su deber y estaba segura de que el tampoco cedería a la tentación de traicionar la misión que le habían encomendado.

Nuevamente los recuerdos de lo que habían vivido juntos la asaltaron, sentía que aquel joven que tenia frente a ella, perfectamente vestido con su uniforme y capas de llevar una conversación fría, distante y profesional no tenía nada que ver con aquel joven del que ella estaba enamorada.

-Supongo que ya es hora d que nos marchemos- dijo Maes-. En dos días mas partiremos y tenemos que dar cuenta mañana a primera hora de que hemos llegado bien a nuestro destino, con los últimos conflictos los viajes se han hecho algo difíciles.

-Lo se, y por eso les agradezco mucho que hayan venido para acompañar a Gracia y Elizabeth, temía que tuvieran que enfrentar el viaje solas y no estoy en posición de poder acompañarlas personalmente ni de enviar a hombres para que lo hicieran.

-Para nosotros ha sido un placer, general- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Sabemos lo importante que es para todos que ambas señoritas lleguen bien a su destino, y le aseguro que una ves en Central estarán bien protegidas.

Riza sintió un escalofrío al notar la frialdad en el fondo de sus palabras, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que Roy esteba pensando de ella en ese momento, ¿cuánto de la verdad sabría? ¿Estaría al tanto del acuerdo militar que precedería aquella unión entre ella y el general Elric?

Rápidamente los jóvenes militares se despidieron, Riza trato de hacer todo lo posible por evitar a Roy pero aquello era tan imposible como terminar con aquel acuerdo de matrimonio, cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, mirándola de aquella manera que la asustaba no fue capas de despegar los labios y se limito a sentir a su educada despedida. Ambos jóvenes le habían prometido a Grumman ir al día siguiente y Riza sintió una malsana sensación de pánico y alegría a la ves, ya que por un lado no quería seguir enfrentando aquella dolorosa sensación pero por otro el verlo la emocionaba.

Cuando por fin quedaron nuevamente solos y su abuelo y Gracia buscaron sus ojos para saber su opinión, Riza se olvidó de todo lo que se había prometido de ser una chica sensata y aceptar las cosas de la mejor forma posible y hecho a correr rumbo a su cuarto, mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

El agua fría había logrado despejar en parte sus ideas, Roy seguía con la cabeza metida bajo el grifo de agua dejando que el agua corriera libremente, quizás de esa manara también se llevara sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Llevaba mas de medio hora metido en el cuarto de baño, no había cruzado ni media palabra con Maes de camino a su habitación y en cuanto llego se encerró allí por que se sentía realmente mal y no quería ser blanco de su interrogatorio. Ahora, después de haber vomitado todo lo que tenia en el estomago y de sentirse algo mas calmado por el agua que corría sobre su cabeza, sabia que tenia que salir y enfrentar la dura realidad de una ves.

Cerró el grifo y se llevo las manos al cabello para escurrir un poco de agua, cuando salio Maes estaba sentado en su cama observándolo con atención.

-Espero que te sientas, mejo- le dijo Maes a su amigo, sin embargo el semblante demacrado de Roy le indicaba que algo no marchaba bien-. ¿Qué ocurre, Roy? Luces fatal, como si hubieras recibido la noticia de que alguien ha muerto a algo así.

El joven alquimista se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos durante unos segundos intentando recordar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento que había recuperado la conciencia tras su agresión. No podía imaginar que todo lo que había pasado con Riza fuera una estupida mentira, el sabia que ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¡Ella le había prometido esperarlo!, le había prometido que seria su mujer.

-No quiero hablar, me siento cansado- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda e intentaba parecer dormido, Maes no pareció hacer nada mas y Roy agradeció mentalmente porque lo entendiera, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien lo levantaba de la cama y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡Habla ahora!- le exigió con vehemencia-. Hace un par de horas estabas eufórico por estar aquí, ante la posibilidad de encontrar a la mujer que amabas ay con la que piensas casarte y ahora eres lo más parecido a un muerto en vida que he visto- el joven lo miro con molestia-. Te hubieras visto en la cena, no había ni rastro del coronel Mustang que es capas de convencer a todo el mundo de que sus ideas son las acertadas, apenas hablaste y cuando te preguntabas algo respondías con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, ¿Qué ocurrió esta noche, Roy, que te tiene así de mal?

Sin que Maes tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Roy le pego un puñetazo en el rostro que al pillarlo desprevenido lo tiro al piso, miro a su amigo asombrado pero no hizo intento de devolverle el golpe, sino que se quedo allí, sentado esperando alguna explicación.

Roy definitivamente se sentía mal, el haber golpeado a Maes había sido su forma de librarse de toda aquella angustia aunque sabia que no le serviría de nada, el ver a Riza casada con otro hombre seria un lento veneno que lo iría matando de apoco, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera seria capas de competir con ese otro hombre por que su lealtad y gratitud se lo impedían.

-Riza- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Maes asintió.

¿Qué ocurre con ella amigo? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes que no me hayas querido decir?

Roy apretó los puños y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Respirar le costaba mucho, la verdad es que deseaba dejar de hacerlo…

-Riza… es la nieta de Grumman- le dijo la fin-. Elizabeth Hawkeye es la mujer que me salvo la vida y cuido de mi durante mi convalecencia, es la misma que se convertirá en la esposa de Elric.

Le tomo algunos minutos a Maes comprender la verdadera relevancia de las palabras de su amigo, le costaba creer que la misma chica de la que su amigo hablaba con evidente admiración fuera la misma joven seria y triste que se convertiría en la esposa de Elric. Aquel hombre había sido como un padre para su amigo, lo había criado y le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, y Maes siempre había pensado que la felicidad de uno seria la felicidad del otro, algo que al parecer en este caso no seria posible. Si Elric se casaba con Riza, estaba seguro de que su amigo se quedaría destrozado.

-Me dijiste que ella te había prometido esperarte y casarse contigo- le dijo con poco tacto- ¿A que esta jugando?

Una punzada de dolor se apodero de Roy al oír aquello en lo que el había pesado demasiado esa noche.

-Al parecer, Riza cambio de idea con respecto a esperarme- soltó una carcajada amarga-. Debo parecerte un idiota, destrozado por una mujer que me ha engañado ante la primera posibilidad.

Sin embargo Maes se negaba a que todo hubiera sido tan simple para ella, Roy le había descrito a una joven de carácter y llena de vida, a la muchacha que había visto, a pesar de ser realmente muy bonita, parecía ser una estatua vacía, totalmente insensible.

-¿Y si la han obligado?-le dijo Maes-. No parecía especialmente feliz con el compromiso.

Una llama de esperanza se prendió en el corazón de Roy, su rabia y sus celos no le habían permitido completar aquella posibilidad, si ese fuera el caso, ¿que haría el? ¿Seria capas de desafiar a Elric por aquella mujer?

-Aun así…- le dijo Roy con vos apagada- nada cambiaria. Ella se casara con mi padre. Yo no me opondré ante el y ante su posibilidad de ser feliz.

Roy se metió en cama y Maes supo que no había mas posibilidades de platica por esa noche, tampoco insistiría, quizás una noche de descanso fuera el mejor remedio para los corazones tristes.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Gracia entro el cuarto a toda prisa, ni siquiera se detuvo a golpear y encontró a Riza mirando por al ventana, suspiro alivia ya que había temido que su amiga hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

-Riza…- la llamo con suavidad- ¿estas bien?

La joven se volvió despacio y su amiga pudo ver que a pesar de tener los ojos un poco enrojecido, seguramente por haber llorado, parecía baste compuesta.

-Una velada difícil, ¿verdad, Gracia?- le pregunto ella-. Lamento haberte preocupado sin ningún motivo, yo no quería…

-¡Basta, Riza! ¡Basta!- Gracia se paro frente a ella y la sujeto de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco, Riza abrió mucho los ojos mirándola asombrada-. No tienes por que seguir fingiendo como si nada te importara, es lógico que te importe, es normal que sufras por la decisión de tu abuelo y angustia al ver a Roy…

-¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a nombrar!- le dijo Riza llevándose las manos a los oídos y apartándose de ella-. No quiero saber nada mas de el.

-Pero lamento decirte que será bastante difícil- le espeto-. ¿Oíste algo de lo que dijo tu abuelo allí abajo?- le pregunto-. Roy es la mano derecha del general Elric, te aseguro que tendrás que verlo bastante seguido, es un coronel y será el quien nos traslade a Central.

Claro que Riza sabia que era un coronel, Roy se lo había contado pero nada mas, no sabia de sus logros ni de sus amistades, de su familia… una vago recuerdo de sus conversaciones se coló en su memoria, no podía ser, eso no podía ser…

-Riza, ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto su amiga preocupada al ver lo pálida que estaba, la ayudo a sentarse y se quedo a su lado.

-Gracia- le dijo con vos ahogada-, el general Elric, el hombre con el que debo casarme es quien crió a Roy- Riza vio el asombro de su amiga y se sintió aun peor-. Es como su padre y yo me convertiré en su esposa, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

Significaba no solamente estaría atada a un hombre al que no amaba, sino que también estaría condenada a tener a Roy Mustang rondado sobre ella como una sombra constante, si Elric era su familia no podría jamás dejar de pensar en Roy si era una parte de su vida.

-Quizás estés en un error- le sugirió Gracia con más esperanza que seguridad- No puede ser el único sujeto con esa situación o quizás tu estés confundiendo las cosas.

Riza estaba segura de que no estaba confundiendo nada, pero cabía la posibilidad del error y deseaba aferrarse a ella con desesperación, necesitaba hacerlo o se volvería loca.

Tal ves tengas razón- le dijo con una sonrisa-. No debo seguir pensando mas en eso.

-Riza… tal si hablaras con tu abuelo y le explicar la situación el aceptaría- le dijo Gracia-. El general Grumman solo desea tu seguridad y tu felicidad, no jugaría con tus sentimientos de esa manera, siempre ha dicho que eres lo mas importante para el y estoy segura de que es así.

-Estoy segura de que tienes razón, mi abuelo desea mi felicidad, sin embargo no puedo oponerme a nada- Riza se sentía aun mas triste ante esa revelación que ella intentaba ocultar y que sin embargo se había cernido sobre ella con la fuerza de la verdad cada ves que alguna absurda idea cruzaba su cabeza-. Este matrimonio no es por mi, si no por el bien de las personas que queremos, eso es lo más importante.

Gracia sintió en su interior que Riza no estaba muy convencida. En dos días mas partirían a un lugar desconocido a empezar una nueva vida, una vida que quizás no fuera lo que había pensado en un comienzo.

-Deberíamos dormir- Gracia abraso a su amiga-. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón, ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer, solo esperar.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Roy ni siquiera entendía como había llegado hasta la cabaña, solo sabia que no había sido capas de pegar un ojos y que el calor y la desesperación lo estaban enloqueciendo aun mas, así que salio a dar una vuelta para refrescarse y ahora estaba allí, lleno de recuerdos dulces y dolorosos dejando que la melancolía acabara con el.

Nunca se había considerado un cobarde, sin embargo, en ese momento nada de lo que hacia lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, cada recuerdo lograba abrir mas y mas su herida por donde se iba desangrando con lentitud. ¿Por que Riza simplemente no lo había dejado morir? Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás ahora las cosas serian mucho mas fáciles…, pero a pesar de todos los problemas, Roy jamás se arrepentiría de lo que habían vivido, no podía arrepentirse de aquellos momentos donde se había sentido realmente feliz.

La suave luz que entro en la estancia al abrirse la puerta lo asunto un poco, se puso de pie en forma instintiva para defenderse pero al ver la conocida figura que se asomo en la oscuridad supo que nada de lo que hiciera podía defenderlo de ella.

Riza se paralizó de miedo al ver al joven militar que la miraba con detenimiento, había salido de casa intentando encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poder desahogarse sin temor a ser descubierta, nunca imagino que encontraría a Roy allí.

-Roy…- le dijo ella y luego se mordió labio, dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero rápidamente el alcanzó la puerta y se interpuso entre ella y la salida para no permitirle huir, Riza sintió pavor al ver aquella expresión amenazante en sus ojos.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- le dijo el con frialdad-. Así me has evitado el trabajo de buscarte porque tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, debo volver a casa- Riza intento apartarlo pero de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de su error, en ves de separarse de ella, Roy logro arrinconarla contra la muralla apoyando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, no podría escaparse de el.

-¿Por que aceptaste ese maldito matrimonio?- le dijo con dureza-. Me habías prometido esperarme.

Riza notaba la ansiedad y el dolor de sus palabras pero no se sentía aun prepara para afrontar lo ocurrido frente a el.

-Déjame ir, Roy… por favor.

-¡No hasta saber el porque!- el grito el-. ¿Te causa satisfacción jugar conmigo de esa manera? ¿Te gusta verme así, desperado por no poder tenerte?

Eso fue mas de lo que Riza podía soportar, no podía cree que Roy pensara que ella le había mentido respecto a lo que sentía por el. Eso debía ser una pesadilla y seguramente estaría tumbada en su cama y no allí, prisionera contra una muralla oyendo como el hombre al que amaba le recriminaba sus decisiones.

-Nunca he jugado con tus sentimientos- le dijo ella con calma-. Jamás podría hacer algo así, cuando eres el único hombre al que amo.

Riza sintió que Roy al atraía hacia el y buscaba sus labios con desesperación; la besaba con rabia, ansiedad y angustia y ella le respondía de la misma forma, dejando que todo aquello que había anidado en su pecho saliera a la superficie, Roy separo sus labios por un momento y le susurro al oído:

-Tu eres mía, Riza, y nada te apartara de mi lado- Roy volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella y la beso con mayor ferocidad de la que había mostrado un momento atrás.

Después de muchos días, por primera ves Riza veía una esperanza, solo deseaba que sus palabras fueran una realidad.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado aunque ha estado algo depresivo, la verdad es que la historia es bastante densa. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Si, Riza se debe casar con Elric y como vez Roy se lo ha tomado bastante mal. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, que tengas un buen fin de semana y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me honras mucho al saber que te gusten mis historias, eso es lo que le da el sentido a escribir. Como ves las cosas están un poco densas, a ver como avanzan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Roy tendrá que elegir entre lo que hará, esta ves no solo están sus intereses en juego y eso complicara las cosas. Muchas gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Las cosas están muy complicadas, Roy entre la espada y la pared y Riza desesperada, ahora a ver que pasara cuando se vallan a Central. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nunca se da tanto**_

_**como cuando**_

_**se dan esperanzas**_.

**Capitulo**** 8: Esperanzas y un nuevo comienzo**.

Riza ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, aun estaba recostada junto a Roy que permanecía callado y respiraba pausadamente, pero ella sabia que no se había dormido, ella tampoco podía hacerlo.

Aquella situación desesperada y antinatural le tenia los nervios destrozados, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al pensar que ni siquiera los horrores de la guerra habían podido destruir tanto su fortaleza como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento el estar enamorada de Roy y a la ves saber que no podría tenerlo nunca a su lado, por lo menos del modo que ella deseaba.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, sintiendo como el corazón parecía desbordarle de tantas emociones contenidas en ese momento. Enamorada, aquella simple palabra era capas de definir mejor que ninguna otra lo que sentía, estaba total y completamente enamorada de aquel joven que sin proponérselo había llegado a su vida y ahora amenazaba con salir de ella.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría que tu te casaras con Elric?

La vos de Roy la saco de su ensoñación, nuevamente el dolor se apodero de ella y se aferro con mas fueras a el, Roy también la abrasó.

-No quiero casarme… no con el- le dijo Riza en un susurro-. Pero se que no tengo mas elección, es un acuerdo militar.

-Las cosas podrían cambiar- Roy se sentó y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo para que lo mirara a los ojos-. No te cases, Riza, tu no eres ni un premio ni un objeto que se pueda intercambiar, eras una joven hermosa y llena de vida que se esta viendo arrastrada en una mentira.

-Por favor, Roy… trata de entenderme.

-No quiero entender, no soy capas de comprender nada en estos momentos- le dijo con desesperación-. Te amo y no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado aunque sea mi propio padre.

Riza lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y una evidente expresión de temor y pesar en su rostro. La mano del joven acaricio su mejilla y le acomodo un mecho de cabello con una leve sonrisa.

-Te estoy destruyendo- le dijo ella con vos apagada-.Lo único que he conseguido con estar a tu lado es acabar contigo- Riza rompió a llorar y Roy la atrajo hacia si para abrasarla.

Durante unos breves minutos, Roy la había considerado culpable de aquella traición, sin embargo ahora un poco mas calmado y sabiendo que ella aun lo quería todo parecía estar mucho mejor, solo tenia que pensar y encontrar una solución a todo ese asunto, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o si? Elric lo había cuidado de niño y siempre lo había protegido, quizás Maes tuvo razón cuando le dijo que le contara sus planes de matrimonio, una ves en Central quizás le pudiera confesar que el estaba enamorado de Riza y que…

-Dentro de dos días mas partiremos a ciudad Central- le dijo el joven militar-, y sabes que no pondré ninguna objeción a eso, lo que mas deseaba era tenerte conmigo y venia dispuesto en este viaje a no regresar a Central para poder quedarme aquí, contigo. Pero ahora tu abuelo a decidido algo completamente distinto y yo estoy de acuerdo con el, la zona es peligrosa y si el llevarte conmigo a Central es la mejor solución será lo que haré.

-Si me llevas a Central me veré obligada a casarme con otro hombre- le dijo Riza con vos inexpresiva-. Si sigo aquí, no estoy a su alcance.

-Elric es un buen hombre- le dijo Roy sujetándola de los hombros para que ella lo mirara. Al ver la expresión de espanto en los ojos de Riza la beso con ternura en los labios-. Pero eso no quiere decir que desee que te cases con el, solo te digo que bajo su protección estarás segura y de que yo arreglare todo esto, le diré lo que hay entre nosotros y…

-No podemos- lo corto Riza de pronto-. Debemos seguir adelante con esta farsa.

Aquellas apalabras lograron irritarlo realmente, el no era capas de seguir aquella mentira y quería pensar que Riza tampoco pero al parecer ella se estaba arrepintiendo de su fidelidad.

-Prometiste…

-Esto no es un asunto de promesas, Roy- le dijo con frustración-. Es un asunto de lealtad, ¿o es que no logras entenderlo? Si solo fuera una boda arreglada o una confusión podríamos intervenir, si solo nuestro futuro estuviera en juego te dejaría intervenir, sin embargo de este matrimonio depende la seguridad de mi gente y nunca transaré eso, ni siquiera por mi felicidad ni por la tuya.

La determinación en los ojos de Riza devolvió a Roy a la dura realidad. Un acuerdo militar, ¿Cómo había podido Elric caer tan bajo y atar de esa manera a una joven que ni siquiera conocía?

Lo que mas deseaba en ese momento regresar a Central para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el, y no de las mejores maneras.

-Una alianza- le recordó Roy-. Eso es lo que tanto tu abuelo y Elric desean y para eso te utilizan a ti como medio para arreglarlo, sin embargo hoy otra manera de hacer las cosas

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Roy?

-Hablare con el y le propender ser yo el que se case contigo- le dijo el con seguridad-. Estoy seguro de que si le explico las cosas el será capas de entenderlas y no se opondrá en nuestra relación, solo dame un poco de tiempo, pequeña y esta pesadilla terminara. Te lo prometo.

Riza asintió y se apoyo contra el pecho de Roy, sus palabras le habían dado la seguridad que se había esfumado de ella hacia días, cuanto le gustaría tener la convicción de que todo lo que Roy el había dicho seria así de fácil, sin embargo el se veía confiado, ¿Por qué ella tenia que temer?

----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Maes prefirió pasar por alto el hecho de que Roy acabara de llegar a la habitación, entro al cuarto de baño y no le dijo nada mas, sin embargo el joven alquimista parecía mucho mas animado que la noche anterior. Maes tenía que animarse para un día que seria muy largo, partiendo por el hecho de que tendría que programar el regreso a Central.

-¿Y no me preguntaras donde he pasado la noche?- le dijo Roy mientras salía con prisa y miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa-. Pensé que estarías preocupado.

-Y lo estaba- le espeto Maes-. Pero ya eres bastante mayor como para que te ande siguiendo a todas partes. Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor.

-Estuve con Riza- le dijo Roy con decisión y noto como su amigo se ponía tenso-. Nos encontramos en la cabaña y estuvimos hablando.

El militar lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-¿Solo hablando, Roy?

-Claro que si- le contesto el con seguridad-. He tomado una decisión, Maes. Hablare con Elric y le pediré que me permita casarme con Riza en su lugar, el solo lo hace por la alianza, y en ese caso no importara quien se sacrifique por el objetivo en común, ¿o si?

-¿Y si el realmente desea casarse con la nieta de Grumman?- le dijo Hughes con tranquilidad-. No habías pesado en esa posibilidad, ¿verdad?

-El no puede casarse con Riza- Roy lo miro airado-. ¿Crees que el seria feliz al saber que esta casado con una mujer que ama a otro hombre?

El silencio se hizo profundo y sobrecogedor. Seguramente Elric no se merecía un matrimonio de esas características y Maes sabia que la sinceridad de Roy seria la mejor de las posibilidades, quizás la única.

Los golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron, Maes abrió y se sorprendió al ver a la joven que esperaba fuera.

-Hola- le dijo Gracia a Maes con entusiasmo-. ¿Podría hablar con Roy un momento?

Maes le dedico una mirada a su amigo que asintió y dejaron entrar a la joven que parecía un poco cohibida, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del alquimista se sonrojo y clavó la mirada en el piso.

-Riza esta sufriendo por todo esto, no permitas que se case bajo esas condiciones- comenzó a decir ella-. Me dijo que con el hombre que se casara es casi como tu padre, ella no seria capas de soportar algo así, se moriría de la pena.

-Yo también, Gracia- le dejo Roy con una sonrisa-. Te confieso que cuando vine a ciudad del Este era con la intención de buscar a Riza para casarme con ella y ahora resulta que me la llevo a casa a casa para casarse con mi padre. Una ironía.

-Supongo que tu eres la otra joven que cuido de Roy- le preguntó Maes uniéndose a su amigo y captando la atención de la joven-. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No hay de que, además la mayor parte se la llevo Riza, cuando ella lo vio así estaba tan preocupada y luego… supongo que ya lo sabes.

Mase sintió que aquella joven le agradaba y se alegraba de que acompañara a Riza en su desagradable cambio de vida. Ellos como militares estaban acostumbrados a una vida errante y llena de problemas, sin embargo al ver a aquella joven se daba cuenta de lo difícil que debía ser para ellas mantenerse ese se tipo de vida, acompañar sin protestar a hombres como ellos y sentía el peso de la conciencia preguntando si seria realmente justo todo lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Entonces puedo contar con que ella no se casara con ese hombre?- le pregunto Gracia a Roy-. No soportaría ser testigo de su desgracia, Roy. No soy tan fuerte.

-Te aseguro que mi amigo hará todo lo que este en sus manos por conseguir que Elizabeth sea su mujer, es muy cabezota, ¿sabes? Cuando desea algo no se queda tranquilo hasta conseguirlo y estoy seguro de que ella no será la excepción.

Una hermosa sonrisa asomo a los labios de Gracia, logrado que sus ojos se iluminaran , ella quería que Riza tuviera un mejor futuro del que le esperaba. Ya había sufrido tanto en su vida que seguir haciéndolo seria una crueldad del destino y tal ves la inesperada aparición de Roy en su vida había sido una señal de que todo estaría mejor.

-Maes tiene razón, Gracia. Riza será mi mujer- le dijo Roy-. Puedes contar con eso.

La muchacha se despidió con prontitud de ellos y salio a toda prisa de la habitación, cuando Maes se volteo para ver a su amigo lo encontró mas serio de lo que esperaba.

-¿Que ocurre ahora, querido amigo?

Roy se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

-Le he prometido a muchas personas que tendría a Riza mi lado, espero poder mantener esa promesa y cumplirla.

-Lo harás. Roy Mustang jamás se da por vencido, amigo mío. Jamás.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Los preparativos para el viaje a ciudad Central no llevaron mucho tiempo, Riza tenía todas su cosas arregladas y ya estaba asimilando mucho mejor la idea. Su abuelo incluso se había sorprendido al verla esa mañana por lo contenta que parecía estar y si era sincera, el estar con Roy le había subido mucho el animo.

Se sentía eufórica, casi como sin la hubieran indultado de un castigo muy temido; tenia la seguridad de que Roy haría lo posible por verla feliz y que no permitiría que arruinaran su vida de aquella forma, casándola con un hombre al que no amaba.

A pesar de todo, no quería arriesgarse a soñar despierta, algo que se le hacia muy difícil dada la cercanía del hombre que rondaba por sus sueños y su corazón, solo de recordar a Roy sentía que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón y una alegría desconocida la invadía. Los pasos que se acercaban la obligaron a abrir los ojos.

-De verdad me alegra mucho verte tan contenta, querida- le dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa-. ¿A que o a quien debemos este repentino cambio en tu actitud?

La joven se vio en la tentación de contarle a Grumman la verdadera naturaleza de su alegría, pero sabia que no tenía derecho ha hacer algo así, no hasta que ya todo estuviera solucionado. Riza estaba segura de que el seria el mas feliz con aquella noticia.

-Nada abuelo, solo que me he dado cuenta que entristecerme no me servirá de nada.

-Es bueno saber que piensas así, te aseguro que el general Elric es un excelente hombre, el cuidara de ti.

-Roy me dijo lo mismo- contesto Riza y noto como se le encendía las mejillas al darse cuenta de su error.

Grumman la miro con atención pero no le dijo nada mas por el momento sin embargo Riza sabia que su abuelo no era estupido, los problemas de la noche anterior no le habían pasado desapercibidos y empezaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Desde cuando el coronel Mustang y tu se conocen, Elizabeth?- le pregunto sin levantar la voz pero ella reconoció de inmediato la orden en sus palabras.

Riza noto como el corazón le latía con rapidez y trago saliva.

-Nadie ha dicho que el coronel Mustang y yo nos conozcamos de antes, abuelo.

-Un joven coronel herido al que dieron por muerto y al que tu salvaste, Hughes me dijo que su amigo solo había llegado hacia un par de días a Central, ¿no te parece extraño?

Confesar la verdad era condenarse. Su abuelo asumiría que ella sentía algo mucho mas profundo por Roy si sabia que era el joven que ella había estado cuidando.

-Abuelo, escúchame…

-Dime la verdad o se la sacare a el, Elizabeth ¿es Roy Mustang el joven al que estuviste cuidando cuando lo hirieron?

Riza asintió en silencio.

-Roy es aquel joven militar, tenemos una amistad y por eso le tengo confianza, abuelo. Nada mas.

Grumman miro a su nieta con pesar, Riza siempre había sido transparente como un cristal, solo bastaba ver en su ojos y sabía que le mentía. Roy Mustang significaba mucho mas para ella que un simple conocido, ella lo quería y eso le preocupaba. Riza siempre había sido una joven sensata, pero el también sabia que nunca se había visto enfrentada a la atención de un muchacho como Roy y temía que eso la hubiera confundido, enredando sus emociones, viendo mucho mas donde no habían esperanzas.

-No quiero verte sufrir, Elizabeth- le dijo el con pesar-. Solo deseo que no confundas las cosas con ese joven, es un buen muchacho y un gran militar, pero las pasiones pueden perder aun hombre, no seas responsable de eso.

La mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de carmín ante las palabras de su abuelo, ¿tan evidente era lo que ocurría entre ella y Roy? Grumman la beso en la frente y salio de su cuarto dejándola sola para que terminara con los arreglos.

Roy, Roy, Roy… era lo único que invadía su mente constantemente, como un mal tan necesario que le dolía reconocerlo.

Lo amaba cono nunca ha había pensado que podría querer a nadie, lo necesitaba a su lado y una parte de ella se alegraba por haberlo vuelto a encontrar. ¿Que hubiera ocurrido con ella si hubiera tenido que casarse y no hubiera visto nunca mas a Roy? ¿Habría sido capas de soporta aquel dolor en su vida?

Para ser honesta con ella misma, sabia que lo hubiera soportado sin embargo nunca hubiera podido ser feliz junto a ningún hombre, sobre todo porque sabia que el amor que Roy había despertado en ella no era algo pasajero, era algo para toda la vida, que iba mas allá de las barreras y las fronteras. Era una bendición entre tanto sufrimiento.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

La agitación de las primeras horas del viaje ya iban desapareciendo, poco a poco. Riza iba sentada junto a Roy, platicando de asuntos mas simples que su complicada situación, como si intentaran encontrar en esas horas de soledad la fortaleza que necesitaban para lo que venia. Como Gracia y Maes se habían sentado a parte para dejarlos tranquilos, Roy se había tomado la libertad de sujetar la mano de Riza durante todo el trayecto como si de aquella manera le quisiese decir a todo el mundo que ella le pertenecía.

Tras cada hora que pasaba y el tren iba aproximándose a su destino los nervios se iban apoderando de los jóvenes. Roy le había contado a Riza que una de las primera cosas que debía hacer al llegar a Central era conocer a Elric y ella no sabia si eso la asustaba realmente.

-No pasara nada malo- le había dicho Roy con seguridad y luego la había besado logrando que algunas personas los miraran con aparente sorpresa pero a el no parecía importarle.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la estación, después de un viaje agotador, Roy, tal ves conciente del poco tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutar de aquella libertad se aproximo hasta ella y le beso con dulzura tomándose su tiempo. Cuando se separaron Riza tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y el le acaricio el contorno del rostro.

-No debes temer a nada de lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, solo compórtate como tu abuelo espera que lo hagas y del resto me encargo yo. Esta noche hablare con Elric para terminar de una ves con este mal entendido, pequeña. ¿esta bien?

Riza asintió y apretó su mano con más fuera de la necesaria, Roy la miro con ternura.

El descenso fue casi tan caótico como cuando se subieron al tren, Roy sujeto a Riza de la mano con mas seguridad, no le había anunciado a nadie en Central la hora de su llegada porque el así lo había querido, era mejor que las cosas tomaran su tiempo.

-¿Debemos ir de inmediato al cuartel?- pregunto Maes con evidentes muestras de agotamiento, Roy asintió con pesar.

-Mientras antes acabemos con esto, mucho mejor para todos, ¿no lo crees?

Maes se encogió de hombros y le indico a Gracia que lo siguiera, Roy tomo a Riza de la mano pero ella no se movió.

-¿Todo estará bien, ¿verdad?- le pregunto clavando sus hermosos ojos ámbar en el, con aun mezcla de temor y ansiedad que conmovió al joven alquimista.

-Todo estará bien, Riza- la beso en la frente y ella sonrió-. Solo un par de horas mas, lo prometo.

La joven asintió y se dejo guiar por el. Ya no había escapatoria, tenían que aceptar lo que el destino les tuviera preparado.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, te mentiría si te dijera que la trama de esta historia es menos densa, la verdad es que se presentaran muchos problemas y se volverá compleja, así que te entiendo pro que si para mi es difícil escribir que se mas o monos lo que viene para ustedes que leen debe ser horrible tener que esperar una semana para muchas veces terminar aun mas frustradas. De todas maneras agradezco que te des el valor de leer, un beso, ciao.

**Xris:** Amiga, como ves Roy tiene una esperanza y a ver como le resulta, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Y ya llegaron a su destino expendo a ver que les depara el futuro, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, la historia es triste pero tendrá un final feliz, lo prometo solo que será un poco difícil. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi**: La verdad es que las cosas se le han complicado un poco, a hora queda ver si Roy logra convencer a Elric de su intención de casarse con Riza. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

_**la envidia es una pasión**_

_**cobarde y vergonzosa,**_

_**que nadie se atreve**_

_**nunca a admitir.**_

**Capitulo 9:**** Odio nacido de la envidia.**

El cambio de planes de Roy a ultima hora les dio el tiempo suficiente a las jóvenes para cambiarse y descansar un poco antes de presentarse ante Elric, Riza se sentía a la ves abrumada pero extrañamente tranquila. Tenía plena confianza en Roy.

-Es una ciudad grande- le dijo Gracia al mirar por la ventana-. No se si pueda acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, todo parece tan diferente.

-Nos acostumbraremos, y ya veras que cuando todo mejore en el Este podremos regresar al hogar.

-Estarás casada- le recodo Gracia-. Solo espero que sea con Roy.

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven y se sintió satisfecha. Termino de vestirse y le puso mucha atención a su arreglo, quería causar una buena impresión, pero sobre todo quería que ahora que estaba en aquel lugar Roy no se arrepintiera de su decisión de estar con ella.

Era extraño pensar que en ciudad del Este ella siempre se había sentida muy segura de si misma y nunca pensó en poder perder el amor de Roy allí, sin embargo ahora estaban en Central y temía que parte de la vida de Roy se pudiera aburrir ella. Se obligo a sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y esperaría paciente la hora en que el la fuera a recoger.

Maes llego muy puntual y perfectamente vestido, mientras les informaba que tendí una cena para celebrar su llegada, Roy no había podido ir a vedlas por que se habían presado algunos problemas en el cuartel y tenía mucho trabajo. Pero estaría en al cena. Riza se sintió algo desilusionada.

- Espero que hayan descansado- le dijo Maes con una sonrisa-. Esta noche muchas personas querrán conocerlas, casi toda la milicia esta al tanto de su llegada y quieren saber quien es la futura esposa de Elric.

-¿El no esta interesado en verme?- pregunto Riza mas esperanzada que otra cosa.

-Claro que debe estarlo, pero no he ido al cuartel, Roy se fue allí en cuanto llego pero yo tuve tiempo de ir a cambiarme y descasar un poco del viaje. Seguro ahora lo conocerás, es un buen sujeto y tranquilízate, Roy es su mayor orgullo y lo adora- Maes hizo una pausa al recordar cuando eras mas pequeños-. Lo crió desde los siete años y es como su padre, cuando se echo a correr le rumor de su muerte Elric estaba destrozado y ahora al tenerlo de vuelta ha recuperado la alegría, no le negara a Roy la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Gracia le sonrió a su amiga y le presionó la mano en señal de apoyo. Una ves que llegaron al sitio de la reunión Riza respiro profundo, cerro los ojos tratando de parecer relajada y alegre. Solo era un paso mas en su vida, Roy estaría allí al igual que Gracia, no debía tener miedo, no estaba sola.

-Pues bien Elizabet Hawkeye, ha llegado la hora- le dijo Maes mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Roy llego a toda prisa tras terminar de cambiarse y al ir a la oficina de Elric se encontró con que Archer que salía de ella.

-Mustang- le dijo el militar arrastrando las palabras-. Que placer tenerte con nosotros nuevamente. ¿Has traído a la novia de Elric?

-Claro que si, ¿donde esta el?- le pregunto con urgencia.

-¿No te han informado?- le pregunto Archer con curiosidad-. Hace dos días, fuimos informados de un ataque en el norte, como tu no estabas, Elric en persona decidió a ir a ver que ocurría con los últimos incidentes. creo que no desea encargarme nada importante- le dijo el militar con evidente fastidio-. No sabemos cuando regresara, tendrás que ocuparte de su prometida y mantenerla entretenida, pero eso no debe suponer un problema para ti, ¿verdad? Es lo que acostumbras hacer.

Roy maldijo por lo bajo, ¿como podía Elric haberse ido a dos días de conocer a la mujer con la que pensaba casarse? Eso retrasaba sus planes y no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo, sin embargo el saber que tenia que cuidar de Riza sin levantar sospechas ya era algo bueno.

- ¿Cuando recibiste las ultimas noticias de el?- pregunto el alquimista.

-Hoy en la mañana, aviso que tu llegaríais y que se preparan la cena de bienvenida para la joven. ¿Es guapa Roy?- le preguntó Frank con aun sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y te lo advierto, no quiero verte incordiándola- Roy lo miro con detenimiento-. Si lo haces, te juro que me desharé de ti, Frank, lo juro.

Roy salio de allí con prisa, ahora tenia que verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Se sentía algo cansado por el viaje y extrañaba un bastante la tranquilidad del Este, cuando Jean se cruzo en su camino lo saludo con entusiasmo.

-No sabe como me alegra que hayas regresado, Elric no esta y me tenia a cargo de todo, no quería dejar a Archer a cargo de nada- le dijo con desprecio-. Ahora todos los problemas son tuyos, amigo mío.

-Espero que te alegre verme por otros motivos- le recrimino el alquimista pero se rió-. ¿Todo listo para esta noche?

-Claro que si, y ¿Cómo es la prometida de Elric? Una de las secretarias me dijo que la había visto cuando llegaron y que es una joven muy bonita, yo temía que no fuera muy agraciada.

Una punza de molestia se apodero de Roy pero intento sonreír, era lógico que todos supieran que Riza era la prometida de Elric, no debía dejar que sus celos estupidos le jugaran una mala pasada, no podía delatarse hasta que el llegara y pudieran hablar sobre sus problemas.

- Es muy bella. Esta noche lo veras por ti mismo, Havoc.

-Eso espero- el joven fue a encender un cigarrillo pero Roy se lo quito con evidente fastidio-. Eres insoportable, supongo que por eso no estas muerto, ni siquiera en el infierno te querrían- le dijo el joven antes de mancharse.

Cuando estuvo solo, Roy suspiro con alivio y dejo caer la mascara de tranquilidad y cordialidad. La partida inesperada de Elric lo perjudicaba de momento, pero le daría mas días a solas con Riza, esa noche ella seria presentada como la prometida de su superior y el tendría que cumplir con el papel de prefecto anfitrión como su mano derecha y como su hijo. Maldición.

Volvió a dirigirse a supervisar todo, aun faltaban un par de hora para la llegada de las jóvenes y el podría relajarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza estaba muy nerviosa cuando entro en el salón, algunos le sonrieron pero ella apenas fue capas de esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Sentir como todos los ojos se posaban sobre ella la hacia sentirse desesperada y con deseos de buscar un sitio donde esconderse, pero no podía hacerlo, ella no era una cobarde, sin embargo cuando un joven militar de aspecto serio se acerco hasta ella, Riza pendo que no seria capas de soportar mas tiempo esa tensión.

Roy.

-Espero hayas descansado, Riza- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te ves muy hermosa esta tarde.

Ella se sonrojo y por primera vez en toda la tarde logro sonreír sinceramente.

-¿El general Elric?- le pregunto nerviosa, al ver cierta duda en los ojos de Roy se estremeció lo pero.

-Por motivos que están fuera de nuestro control, el general se ha visto en la obligación de ausentarte un par de días de la ciudad, pero el desea que esta noche te diviertas y que aproveches de conocer la ciudad y a las personas que te darán una calurosa bienvenida. Yo personalmente me encargare de velar por ti.

Rápidamente la confusión de sus ojos dio paso a una repentina llama de alegría, Roy se dio cuenta de que el echo de estar bajo su cuidado la hacia profundamente feliz. Pero que al igual que el, se sentía egoísta.

-¿Por que se ha marchado Elric?- le pregunto Maes confundido- ¿Problemas?

-En el norte, pero nada de gravedad- contesto Roy restándole importancia-, Pasemos a cenar, ¿quieren?

La velada para Riza se hizo eterna. No negaría que la compañía de Roy la tenía encantada, el era muy educado y se había dedicado a prestarle completa atención, Riza sabia que el se comportaba con aquella libertad porque todo el mundo esperaba que el lo hiciera en ausencia de su padre, pero aun así no podía negar que le encantaba sentirse el centro de su atención.

Pero algo que la había disgustado era la descarada atención que le dedicaba Frank Archer, el joven militar se había presentado casi nada mas llegar y ella había tenido ser amable, pero algo en la expresión de Roy le decía que aquel joven no se encontraba entre sus amigos ni cercanos. Luego de la primera presentación en un par de ocasiones había intentado llamar su atención y no había dejado de observarla en toda la noche.

Por su parte, Gracia estaba muy entretenida con Maes, al perece el viaje juntos le había servido para forma una bonita amistad y el la ponía al corriente de quienes eran los asistentes a la comida y le contaba algunas cosas sobre la ciudad y el cuartel.

-¿Te aburres?- le preguntó Roy al oído mientras le sonreía-. Puedes ser honesta, pequeña.

-No me gustan mucho las veladas tan largas- reconoció la joven-. Además el cansancio del viaje me ha agotado y…- Riza miro con disimulo a Archer que no le quitaba los ojos de encima- me agradaría retirarme.

Roy que también se había dado cuenta del descaro del militar y asintió a la joven. Luego de dirigirse al resto con algunas disculpas, tomo a Riza de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Maes y Gracia también los siguieron y una vez fuera por fin respiraron tranquilos.

-Nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que detestaba estas veladas- dijo Roy con fastidiado-. Gracias al cielo que no son tan seguidas.

Riza se rió desconcertando a todos, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no la veían tan contenta.

- Ha sido una noche muy larga, de verdad agradezco todo el esfuerzo que han puesto, pero solo deseo dormir- miro a Roy con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos acompañaras, Roy?

- Es mi deber, Riza- el le abrió la puerta del coche donde la joven se sentó y vio que Maes y Gracia parecían algo reticentes-. ¿No vienen con nosotros?

-Creo que con Gracia preferimos dar un paseo- le dijo Hughes con tranquilidad-. Acompaña a Riza y yo llevaré a Gracia, que pasen bien.

Riza sonrió cuando Roy la miro mas relajado, antes de que ella pudiera protestar la beso en los labios.

- Me he tenido que contener mucho en la cena para no hacer esto frete a todo el mundo- le dijo le con una sonrisa-. Me has estado torturando toda la velada.

-¿Crees que Elric regrese pronto?- Riza parecía preocupada, Roy le tomo la mano y se la beso.

-Quizás en un par de días o semanas, amor mío, pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros- el suspiro-. Pero descuida, mientras estés aquí nadie te molestara, lo prometo.

Riza recordó nuevamente a aquel militar que la había estado observando y Roy percibió cierta inquietud en sus ojos. El le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ¿Que te incomodad?

-Tal ves sea una estupidez mía- comenzó a decir Riza – pero aquel militar, Frank Archer… no me gusta mucho.

Riza observo como Roy apoyaba las manos en el volante del coche y apretaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria, sus nudillos se pusieron levemente mas claros y ella espero paciente a que se relajara.

-Si Frank te hace o dice algo, lo que sea, Riza…- Roy la miro con seriedad- debes decírmelo, nosotros no tenemos una buena relación y haría lo que fuera por crearme problemas.

Roy evito comentarle que tenia algunas sospechas sobre que aquel militar pudiera ser el responsable de su ataque en ciudad del Este, no quería preocupar a la joven sin un verdadero motivo. Riza ya había sufrido mucho sin necesidad de que ahora apenas llegara a Central empezara a desconfiar de Archer por lo que le había ocurrido a el, además Roy no tenia las pruebas suficientes para inculparlo, aun.

-Lo prometo- le aseguro ella-. Parece una mala persona, ¿como aceptan que este aquí?

-Porque es un buen militar- aseguro Roy con pesar-. Es un hombre al que le gusta ir a la guerra y eso no es común en estos tiempos en los que la mayoría de nosotros ya esta cansado y desilusionado. Frank ha ido a numerosas campañas y ha tenido éxito pero a diferencia mía, creo que a el no le importa arrasar con un pueblo entero con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

-¿Y Elric lo permite?- le pregunto la joven horrorizada. No deseaba creer que el hombre al que Roy admiraba y quería tanto fuera de tan bajos valores.

-Claro que no, y últimamente por eso mismo ha estado bajo mucho control y eso lo mantiene en un estado de constante molestia. El es ambicioso y desea ocupar un cargo mas alto, epro Elric se a anego de matearlo en donde esta, quizás si nos hubiéramos percatado antes de su necesidad de sangre no habría llegado a ocupar el cargo que ostenta ahora, pero fue muy tarde cuando de verdad prestamos atención a los comentarios.

A Riza no le extraño, aquel sujeto claramente era un buen militar, ella había conocido a mucho como el, el problema era que muchas veces aquellos que eran buenos en un campo de batalla no eran buenos hombres. Su abuelo siempre le decía que la guerra era algo frió y horroroso, pero que lo peor de todo eso era cuando un hombre no era capas de sentir ni el mas minino arrepentimiento por sus actos. Frank Archer era de esa clase de hombre, estaba segura.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

La cena había llegado a su final y Frank se sentía algo frustrado. La repentina aparición de Roy en Central tras su supuesta muerte había sido un problema para el, Elric desconfiaba y estaba casi seguro de que buscaría algún modo de inculparlo, cuando se trataba de Roy el hombre se cegaba y hacia lo que fuera por defenderlo.

¡Maldito Mustang! Aquel joven siempre había tenido lo que deseaba y lo que Archer también deseaba sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ver su suerte cambiar. Sería capas de vender hasta su alma por ver destruido a Roy Mustang.

Recordó la cena y otra oleada de rabia lo invadió, solo con una mirada se dio cuenta de que aquella joven, Elizabeth Hawkeye estaba interesada en ese estupido y al parecer Mustang tampoco parecía indiferente a ella.

¿Que pensaría Elric de todo eso? Se pregunto con una sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que al militar no le parecería nada de bien que su querido hijo le quitara la novia, además la fama de Roy con las chicas era horrible, ¿habría acaso intentado seducir a Elizabeth Hawkeye? Si era si, no lo culpaba, la joven era muy hermosa.

Una tentación difícil de pasar por alto. Y Roy no era de los sujetos que se controlaran con facilidad. Habían estado muchos días juntos y quizás en mas de una oportunidad estuvieron a solas, ¿se habría podido contener?

Tal ves… no podía negar que Mustang le tenía una lealtad asombrosa a Elric, desde niños siempre había demostrado aquel grado de admiración y respeto, algo que con el paso de los años no había cambiado, seguía sino su hombre mas fiel y no haría nada para molestarlo.

Pero el… no tenia nada que perder, Elric se ausentaría por unos cuantos días y Elizabeth estaría en una ciudad extraña, entre gente desconocida y tal vez necesitara aun poco de compañía, ¿Por qué no podía prestársela el?

Con aquella decisión cambio el rumbo de sus pasos hacia el lugar donde suponía se alojarían las jóvenes, era recinto militar por lo cual tenía que asegurarse de que no lo vieran. Quizás era absurdo y no pudiera verla, pero no perdería nada con probar suerte.

Durante unos cuantos minutos camino apurando el paso y casi cuando estaba por llegar se detuvo la ver uno de los coches del cuartel aparcado fuera. Se quedo quieto mirando atentamente esperando que no fuera nadie conocido y una extraña mezcla de rabia y euforia se apodero de Archer al darse cuenta de quienes eran sus ocupantes.

Roy Mustang y Elizabeth Hawkeye platicaban animadamente dentro del coche, vio que ella reía de algo que el joven alquimista acababa de decir y que el le acariciaba la mejilla con naturalidad, como si fuera algo común entre ellos.

Frank se mantuvo un poco oculto para evitar ser visto pero a la vez para no perderse detalles de todo aquello. Roy, el leal hombre de Elric estaba coqueteando deliberadamente con la futura esposa de su superior.

Fue en aquel momento en el que el militar se aproximo a la joven para poder abrasarla y la beso en los labios mientras ella le permitía que continuara con aquello. Cuando se separaron, Elizabeth se bajo del coche y se despidió con una sonrisa, Roy espero a verla entra y puso el coche en marcha.

Interesante, al parecer Roy Mustang no era tan leal como todo el mundo pensaba, estaba interesado en la mujer que no le correspondía, una traición que quizás muchos no perdonarían.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Sakurita88:** Descuida, se que a veces las estudios o mil cosas nos consumen y se que cundo tengas tiempo podrás leer, igual agradezco que lo intentes. Como ves las cosas no están tan mal a pesar de que Roy aun ni pode hablar con Elric. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Es verdad, esta es historia el final feliz será algo difícil, deje salir mi lado mas maléfico. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves a un no es justo culpar a Elric por que el no ha dicho nada al respecto pero como ves tenia que surgir mas problemas. Gracias por el apoyo un beso, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves las cosas parecen estar bien peor aun surgen problemas, espero no terminar destrozándoles los nervios. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ya veo al cristal del desengaño,**_

_**que soy polvo,**_

_**nada y viento**_

**Capitulo 10:**** Desengaño y sufrimiento.**

El acostumbrarse a vivir en ciudad Central fue un verdadero desafió para Riza y Gracia. En un comienzo el ritmo de vida tan diferente al que estaban acostumbradas las asunto un poco pero Roy se preocupo de que su adaptación fuera de la forma más agradable posible.

Roy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Riza, y como Elric aun no daba señales de regresar para nadie era de extrañar que el joven militar dedicara sus atenciones a la que seria la futura esposa de quien era su única familia, sin embargo ellos tenían cuidado de mantener sus demostraciones de afecto en secreto siendo Maes y Gracia los únicos que sabían lo que ocurría realmente.

A una semana de su llegada, Riza se sentía extrañamente contenta, estaba conciente de que el general Elric tendría que regresar tarde o temprano para reclamarla como a su prometida, pero mientras eso no ocurriera se sentía bastante libre y además tenia a Roy a su lado.

Luego de haber desayunado esa mañana espero a que Gracia terminara de arreglarse para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, solo desde hacia dos días atrás había logrado que Roy consintiera que salieran solas y estaban tratando de aprovechar al máximo su nueva libertad, además ninguno de los dos militares vendría a verlas hasta pasada la hora de trabajo.

-Esta ciudad es muy bonita, a pesar de lo ruidosa que es- dijo Gracia con una sonrisa-. Si no hubiéramos tenido que venir en estas condiciones creo que hasta estaría contenta aquí.

-No te he visto en absoluto triste estos días- Riza le sonrió-. Roy me dijo que Maes y tu se están llevando muy bien, ¿van a formalizar pronto?

La joven se ruborizó y la miro muy seria.

-Si me he visto en la obligación de hablar con Maes es porque Roy no hace mas que traerlo hasta aquí y como tu y el se la pasan a solas no voy a dejar que el pobre chico este sentado solo mientras espera a su amigo.

-Me encanta tu espíritu de solidaridad, Gracia, es admirable- la joven se rió mientras salían de la casa, sin embargo casi al instante se quedo callada al ver al joven militar que la esperaba fuera.

-Señoritas- le dijo Archer con una sonrisa-. Es un gusto verlas nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo- le contesto Riza, sin embargo estaba claro de que para ella no era en absoluto un agrado tener que verlo, a pesar de eso le sonrió.

-¿Ha venido por algo en especial, teniente coronel?- Gracia se había dado cuenta de la incomodad de su amiga y prefería terminar lo antes posible aquel encuentro.

Frank no dejaba de mirar a Riza con evidente interés sin importarle que la joven pareciera evidente incomoda, Riza tuvo el impulso de decirle algunas cuantas cosa y seguir su camino pero no podía ser descortés con aquel joven sin tener un motivo real, no quería ganarse enemigos nada mas llegar a aquella cuidad.

-Nada en especial, solo estaba por aquí cerca y me pareció adecuado venir a visitarlas, se que el coronel Mustang ha sido muy amable con ustedes- al decir esto miro a Riza como intentando percibir hasta su mas mínima reacción, pero ella se mantuvo muy tranquila-. Pero no es de extrañar en el, es un joven que se gana fácilmente la confianza de las personas, sobre todo de las mujeres.

-Agradecemos su preocupación, teniente coronel, pero como puede ver, tanto mi amigo como yo estamos muy bien- Riza tomo a Gracia del brazo-. Tenemos un poco de prisa así que le rogaría que nos perdonara, ha sido un placer.

Riza echo a andar rápidamente con su amiga sin volverse a mirar atrás, Gracia se dio cuenta de que la joven respiraba agitadamente pero dio por hecho de que seria el mal rato pasado con el militar, pero cuando llegaron a la zona mas concurrida de la ciudad Riza ya parecía estar mucho mejor.

Pasaron la primera hora de la mañana comprando algunas cosas y disfrutando de la libertad, sin embargo Riza se sentía extrañamente triste, estaba tan acostumbrada a mantener su vida llena de cosas por hacer que el tener que buscar motivos para llenar su tiempo se le hacia insoportable. Durante los primeros días había aceptado aquella rutina monótona, pero ahora no sabia si podría vivir siempre así… a pesar de todo aun tenia una opción.

-¿Podrías acompañarme al cuartel, Gracia?- Riza parecía muy animada-. Tengo que hablar con Roy sobre algo importante.

La chica la miro algo dudosa generando que su amiga se sintiera intranquila.

-¿No crees que tus constantes visitas a Roy pueden levantar sospechas, Riza? No quiero decir que tu y el estén pregonando lo que sienten a los cuatro vientos, pero Roy no es muy disimulado que digamos, a millas de distancia se ve que le gustas y si a eso le sumamos sus constantes visitas.

-Es la única persona que conozco, aparte de Maes y Jean, todos se han portado muy bien conmigo y mi relación con Roy solo la conocen Maes y tu por lo cual nadie mas debería enterarse.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como tu crees, algunos ya cometan... – Gracia se quedo callad al ver el error que había cometido.

Riza la miro incrédula, Gracia tenía que estarle mintiendo por algún motivo infantil. Nadie podía pensar que entre ella y Roy existía una relación, ¿o si?

-¿Que es lo que has oído, Gracia? Y quiero la verdad.

La chica suspiro pero al fin la guió hasta un sitio más alejado y la insto a sentarse en una banca del parque.

-No te gustara lo que voy a decirte, ayer cuando con Maes fuimos a dar una vuelta oímos sin querer a un grupo de militares que comentaban que tu y Roy parecían llevarse muy bien- le dijo Gracia con tranquilidad pero levando la vista para comprobar si Riza ya se estaba poniendo furiosa-. Luego, el otro de los jóvenes dijo que Roy tenía una facilidad admirable para conquistar a las jóvenes y que seguramente tu ya estarías rendida a sus encantos y que cuando regresara Elric se llevaría una desilusión por ver que su novia estaba intensada en Roy.

-¿Como pueden pensar algo así?- pregunto indignada la joven pero su amigo le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-Porque es la verdad, además dan por hecho de que Elric te cederá a Roy, no aseguran que haya boda pero creen que el no se casara contigo si Roy muestra que tiene interés por ti.

Riza entendía que ese comentario tenia algo positivo en el fondo, sin embargo le daba pavor la idea de que aquel rumor se propagara por toda Central y que cuando Elric llegara reclamando a su prometida ya todos los habitante de por allí dieran por hecho de que ella era la mujer de Roy, aunque lo fuera realmente.

-Con mayor razón tengo que hablar con el, para ver como evitaremos que esta idea empiece a avanzar en forma vertiginosa. Los rumor corren muy rápido y la mayoría de las veces terminan tergiversándose.

-Creo que este rumor tiene demasiado de verdad en si como para que lo hayan interpretado del todo mal, Riza, solo basta con mirarlos a ambos para darse cuenta de lo enamorada que tu estas de el. Debo reconocer que Roy es un joven encantador y estos días nos ha cuidado muchísimo, pero si las cosas no salen como el piensa temo que los dos sufran mucho.

Aquel triste pensamiento también había desvelado algunas noches a Riza, sin embargo no quería pensar en eso se repetía una y otra ves que todo saldría muy bien porque Roy así lo creía y ella confiaba ciegamente en el.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- le dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga-. No me casare con Elric y después podré formalizar con Roy, tu no te preocupes.

Gracia rogaba por que su amiga tuviera razón, ella deseaba sentirse tan optimista como Riza sin embargo le costaba un poco, tal ves por el hecho de que no conocía a Elric y temía que fuera un moustro a pesar de que Maes le había dicho que era una de los mejores hombres que había conocido, pero ya faltaban pocos días para su regreso y después de que eso sucediera podría empezar a planificar al fin su vida que seguía estando en una cuerda floja a pesar de lo que todos querían creer.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Jean entro en la oficina de Roy y cerro la puerta tras el, el militar que seguía revisando informes los miro con el ceño fruncido pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Acabo de terminar mi turno así que esta visita es informal, como amigo y no como subordinado, ¿te parece bien?

-Para que me critiques por mi trabajo, Jean- miro con exasperación la cantidad de informes que tenia sobre el escritorio-. ¿A quien demonio se le ocurrió que revisara todo esto?

-Te los envió Archer, dice que no pueda hacer nada sin previa aprobación tuya- el joven soltó un bufido-. Te aseguro que solo lo esta haciendo por molestarte, desde que regresaste ha estado insoportable además supongo que el verte con Elizabeth Hawkeye no ha mejorado su humor.

Ante la mención de la muchacha, Roy miro a su amigo con inquietud. El también se había dado cuenta del interés que mostraba Frank en Riza y no le parecía para nada bien. Roy no era celoso, o por lo menos no lo había sido hasta que conoció a Riza y se había dado cuenta de que tenía una gran posecividad, pero la vedad es que no era ese el único motivo, Archer nunca había sido un modelo de joven y le preocupaba que intentara hacerle algo a Riza.

-¿Te has enterado de algo, Jean?- le pregunto Roy mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Solo lo que veo. Es lógico que la chica le guste como a muchos de por aquí. Es una joven muy tractiva pero nadie se atreve a acercársele ya que saben que es la prometida del general, pero ¿que hay de ti Roy?

A pesar de que el manejaba muy bien las emociones, Roy noto que las mejillas se el sonrojaban bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. ¿Tan obvio había sido en eso días?

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres- volvió a intentar concentrarse en los informes-. Riza esta sola aquí y necesita que alguien la ayude a adaptarse.

-¡Déjate de idioteces, Roy!- le dijo el joven molesto-. Te conozco desde hace muchos años y es la primera vez que te veo tan interesado en una mujer, solo basta con ver como la miras. Mas de la mitad de las mujeres de Central se habrían cortado las venas por conseguir la mitad de la atención que tu le prestas a esa muchacha.

-Ella es la prometida de Elric- puntualizó Roy con molestia-. Si dices algo así las cosas podrían mal interpretarse.

-Y ese es el motivo por el que estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo, Roy. Nunca me entrometí en tus relaciones ni siquiera cuando era alguna chica que me interesara a mi, tu eras libre y si ella te prefería a ti yo no podía hacer nada, pero Elizabeth Hawkeye es la mujer de nuestro superior, la mujer que se casara con el hombre que te crió y eso cambia las cosas. Además, ella viene como parte de una alianza, no es solo una prometida ocasional.

Roy mantenía la vista clavada en el piso, sabia que no conseguiría nada intentando discutir con Jean, su amigo al igual que Maes habían sido capaces de ver mas allá de la superficie que el deseaba mostrar y que ahora no sabia como ocultar. Se sentía perdido y asustado, confiando en que Elric lo entendiera ¿pero el resto…? ¿Cuántos no lo juzgarían si el tomaba a Riza como a su mujer? No quería ponerla a ella en una situación semejante pero sabia que no tenían mas opción si querían ser felices juntos.

-Ella no desea casarse con el- le dijo el alquimista apenas en un susurro-. Riza nunca deseo este compromiso porque esta enamorada de otro hombre.

-Un hombre que eres tú, ¿verdad amigo?

Roy asintió.

-Te contare la verdad para que no te lleves una impresión equivocada de mi, Jean. No me gustaría que creyeras que estoy abusando de la confianza de Elric para quitarle lo que es suyo.

-Nunca pensaría eso porque se que si no tienes un buen motivo nunca pensarías en traicionarlo. Antes preferirías morir.

Un especie de sonrisa asomo a los labios de Roy y se preparo para contar su pequeño secreto, aquel secreto que cambiaria su vida del cielo a la tierra.

-Cuando estuve herido en el Este, una joven cuido de mi hasta que mejore, esa muchacha era Riza y mientras estuve allí mantuve una relación con ella- Roy sonrió con evidente nostalgia al acodar aquellos días en los que se había sentido el hombre mas feliz del mundo-. Me enamore de ella y por primera ves en mi vida desee formar una familia con ella, pero ya sabes como se dieron las cosas, cuando regrese a buscar a mi novia me entere de que era la prometida de Elric, definitivamente ha sido una de las peores experiencias de mi vida pero ahora hemos decidido aclarar las cosas. Hablare con Elric y le explicare la situación, estoy seguro de que el entenderá.

Jean asintió mientras se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por la oficina.

-Eso espero, ninguno de los dos merece sufrir- le dijo Jean con determinación-. Pero aun tienes una ventaja, Elric no conoce a Riza por lo cual no puede estar enamorado de ella, en cambio tú ya la conoces desde hace mucho. Lo entenderá.

"Lo entenderá", aquello había sido algo que Roy se había repetido una y mil veces desde que tomo su decisión.

-No se lo comentaras a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, además, si te casas tendré mas oportunidades de conseguirme una novia estable- le dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo es posible que todas las chicas te elijan a ti?

-Eso es algo que yo aun me pregunto- le dijo Roy-. Pero no lo comentes delante de Riza, te aseguro que a ella no le hará mucha gracia.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?- les pregunto Maes cuando las dos jóvenes intentaban llegar a la oficina de Roy.

Riza se volteo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la cara de culpabilidad de Gracia las delataba.

-Solo veníamos a visitar a Roy- le dijo Riza con alegría-. ¿No podemos?

-Roy tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, pero si se trata de ti creo que no le importara en absoluto que su trabajo corra peligro- le dijo con bastante mal humor pero al ver que Gracia lo miraba preocupada le sonrió-. He tenido un día terrible, lamento habérselos hecho pagar a ustedes.

En ese momento Jean salio de la ofician y al verlas se sorprendió un poco, miro a Riza y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esta desocupado, pueden ir a verlo- le dijo antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Roy mientras también salía de la oficina y cerraba-. Pensé que seria yo quien iría a verlas.

-Pasábamos por aquí y no resiste la tentación de venir a verte- le dijo Riza con dulzura-. Nos aburrimos mucho encerradas en casa.

-Estamos acostumbradas a tener una vida mas activa, ya sabes: ayudábamos al general Grumman, en el hospital…

-¿Con esas quejas me quieren decir que desea hacer lo mismo aquí?- les pregunto Roy arqueando las cejar y mirando significativamente a su amigo.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero si quieres…- le dijo Gracia con inocencia.

-Tu eres el que esta a cargo, ¿o no?

-Esta bien- le dijo Roy con resignación-. Pero no me sigan molestando con eso, mañana prometo buscarles alguna ocupación, pero si cuando Elric regrese no le gusta la idea tendrán que dejarlo.

-Como digas- Riza le sonrió y los cuatro salieron del cuartel, pero antes de poder llegar a subir al coche una joven se aproximo hasta ellos.

Todos la miraron extrañados y Riza noto que Roy se ponía visiblemente nervioso.

-Hola Roy, me alegre mucho cuando me contaron de que habías regresado, temía que otra ves decidieras quedarte en el Este.

Riza dirigió su mirada del joven alquimista a la muchacha que parecía no prestarle atención a nadie mas que el, cuando Maes la sujeto para hacerla subirse en el coche peor ella no se dejo.

-También me agrada verte, Psiren pero ahora no puedo platicar, tengo que acompañar a las jóvenes a casa.

La muchacha miro a Riza con algo de resentimiento pero luego sonrió.

-Tu debes ser la prometida del general Elric- le dijo radiante-. Me alegra mucho de conocerte, yo soy la novia de Roy, así que seremos algo así como familia.

Riza palideció y le dedico una mirada cargada de odio al alquimista, pero se mantuvo muy digna.

-Eso parece- le contesto sin sonreír para luego dirigirse a Roy-. Coronel, no se preocupe por nosotros, estoy segura de que el teniente coronel Hughes no tendrá problemas en llevarnos, no haga esperar a su novia por nosotras- luego se metió al coche con rapidez.

-Yo me ocupo- le dijo Maes a su amigo con seriedad-. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Roy observo marchar el coche sintiéndose un estupido. Ahora si que estaba metido en un buen lió.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado,. A mis compatriotas les deseo unas felices fiestas patrias, descansen harto. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Rizita-chan**: Si, Archer creara mas de un problema, para variar. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lika Nightmare**: Me alegra te haya gustado la historia y espero que este chap también. gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mejor que con palabras**_

_**la sinceridad**_

_**se muestra con acciones**_.

**Capitulo 11:**** Simplemente la verdad.**

Riza estaba sentada en su cama sin prestar ni la más mínima atención al libro que tenia en sus manos, Gracia la miraba cada cierto rato pero tampoco había dicho nada desde su llegada.

-Si te sientes triste o enfada nadie se tomara a mal que sufras o llores, Riza- le dijo Gracia mientras se sentaba a su lado-. No me puedo creer que no te importe lo mas mínimo lo que ocurrió con Roy.

Riza le dedico una mirada hosca y suspiro.

-El puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca.

-En eso estas muy equivocada, si mal no recuerdo fue el quien te prometió solucionar todo este problema. No estas enamorada de Elric y en este momento te veo mas que dispuesta a casarte con el por despecho.

-¡No estoy despechada!- le espeto Riza perdiendo la calma que la había acompañado desde que salieron del cuartel.

-Claro que no lo estas, estas celosa.

Durante unos minutos se miraron a los ojos con resentimiento, cuando a Riza se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas Gracia suspiro con resignación.

-Nunca pensé que me pudiera hacer algo así, yo creía… ¡yo le creí cuando me dijo que no existía nadie mas!

-Es un maldito estupido arrogante- Gracia golpeo la cama con el puño. Sin embargo, ¿no has pensado que puede existir alguna explicación racional para todo esto, Riza?

-Racional- dijo con sarcasmo-. Me engaño, Gracia, y te seguro que si esa joven no se hubiera aparecido hoy en el cuartel aun estaría engañada pensado que todo lo que el me decía era verdad.

-Sigo pensando que esto no es como crees, ¡Por dios, Riza! Ambos han arriesgado muchísimo por estar juntos y dudo que el se quiera arriesgarse a perderte.

Riza contuvo las lagrimas para no mostrar su debilidad. No había llorado en frente de Roy y no lo haría delante de nadie, lo que había visto esa tarde la había destrozado, pero no dejaría que eso la hiciera mas débil.

¿Realmente Roy la habría engañado durante todo ese tiempo? No podía creerlo, el se había mostrado tan atento y preocupado con ella, tal ves Gracia tuviera razón y todo fuera un mal entendido.

-¿De verdad piensas que el no deseaba jugar con mis sentimientos?- Riza la miraba mas suplicante que angustiada, su amiga sonrió y la abraso.

-Mantengo que es un idiota, en primer lugar por dejar que lo lastimaran y habernos tenido pendientes de el todos esos días, luego por enamorarte y ahora por tenerte aquí, atada a una ilusión. Pero el no te engañaría, esta demasiado enamorado de ti como para hacer eso.

- Peor entonces, ¿quien es esa joven? ¿Y por que dijo que Roy era su novio?

Gracia se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no será la única joven que muera por decir que Roy es su novio, no te había querido decir eso, pero por lo que me he enterado el tiene muy buena llegada con las muchachas y salía con una que otra pero nada serio, tal ves esta chica es una de tantas, solo que quizás no ha aceptado que el no tomara en serio esa relación.

-¿Y si esa mujer no se da por vencida, Gracia? No podría ser tan descarada como para exigirle a Roy que terminara con ella para enredarse conmigo en una relación que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene futuro.

- Si esa muchacha se entromete en tu relación con Roy, yo misma me encargare de sacarle los ojos- Gracia se alegro al ver sonreír a Riza-. Tu eres mucho mas bonita, no te preocupes. Y Roy, esta loco por ti.

Las ilusiones son lo ultimo que se pierden, se repitió Riza. No podía juzgar a Roy hasta que supiera de sus propios labios la verdad y si resultaba que el ya no la quería y prefería mantener su relación con su supuesta novia, entonces ella dignamente daría un paso al lado y afrontaría su destino con valor, se casaría con Elric y haría todo lo posible por olvidarse de el.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Maes ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de llamar a la puerta de cuarto, en cuanto entro se encontró a su amigo sentado observado por la ventana con expresión sombría.

-Si piensas emborracharte hazlo cuando yo no pueda verte- le dijo Maes quitándole el vaso de la mano y alejándolo de su lado-. Ahora si que has complicado las cosas con Riza.

Roy hizo un mueca como de dolor al oír aquello y lo miro.

-¿Esta furiosa?- le pregunto angustiado.

-Esta en un estado de mutismo, lo mas que me dijo fue un "gracias, Maes" cuando las deje para que fueras a descansar. El resto del camino fue en absoluto silencio. Hubiera preferido que me gritara.

-Pensaba en ir a explicarle…

-Hazlo cuando ella se calme un poco y tu no estés bebido.

-La que me acabas de quitar era la primera copa que me estaba bebiendo, así que no estoy bebido- se defección el alquimista.

-¿Que demonios quería Psiren? Suponía que ella y tu habían terminado.

-Yo también, pero al parecer las cosas no fueron así- Roy sonrió con amargura-. Ella me dijo algo sobre que cuando me dieron por muerto se había preocupado mucho y que ahora que había regresado podíamos retomar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado.

-¿Y de donde saco eso?- le pregunto Maes con una mezcla de curiosidad y exasperación.

-Pregúntaselo a ella por que yo no tengo ni la menor idea, le intente explicarle que ya no podíamos seguir juntos por que las cosas para mi si habían cambiado y que yo pensaba que ella también lo había aceptado, pero al parecer no fue así.

-Vaya, eso suena a problemas, ¿que era lo que pensaba esa chica?

-Que tendríamos otra oportunidad y me pregunto si yo la estaba dejando por otra mujer.

Hughes arqueo las cejas y le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Supongo que le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?

La expresión de aflicción de Roy le confirmo la noticia antes que nada. Cuando Roy vio la cara de incredulidad de su amigo se dio cuenta de cuan grande había sido la magnitud de su error.

- Le dije que si.

-¿Perdiste el juicio, Roy? Eso es un suicido, es casi como confesar que tu y Riza mantienen una relación, no le dijiste que ella era la mujer. Dime que no se lo dijiste, por favor.

-Claro que no se lo dije, ¿crees que soy tan estupido?- le pregunto indignado.

-Ya me lo estaba planteando, pero dejemos de lado esta discusión. ¿Que te dijo Psiren?

- Al principio no se lo creía y cuando prácticamente lo jure rompió a llorar y luego se puso como loca, dijo que me odiaba y que averiguaría quien es esa chica y que se las pagaría.

Roy sintió nuevamente el malestar al recordar aquella amenaza, el no le temía a Psiren sin embargo sabia que una mujer celosa era mas que capas de hacer lo que fuera por vengarse y hacer lo necesario para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Cuando el y Psiren habían estado juntos, Roy nunca le había prometido mas de lo que podía otorgarle sin embargo ella paresia pensar que no podían estar mejor y eso lo desesperaba, ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que esperar mas de lo que el estaba dispuesto a dar? Se sitio un idiota, al pensar que ahora estaba recibiendo parte de su repolla medicina. A la única mujer que quería para siempre estaba comprometida con un hombre que no era el, una mujer que cada día se le hacia mas lejana y por la cual estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de tenerla.

-Psiren no se arriesgara a tentar a la suerte, además no creo que tema de Riza, ella sabe que es la prometida de Elric- le dijo el militar mientras se paseaba con nerviosismo por la estancia.

-Los rumores, Maes- el alquimista lo miro con cierto mal humor y se paso las manos por el cabello de por si ya desordenado-. Jean me dijo que existían algunos rumores sobre mi relación con ella y ya sabes como es esta cuidad, dentro de una semana todos darán por hecho de que ella y yo si tenemos la relación que tenemos y si llega a oídos de Psiren ella no se detendrá a pensar, te aseguro que se sentiría aun mas ultrajada.

-¿Y que planeas que hagamos? No podemos apartar a Riza de aquí y estoy seguro de que si te pido que te alejes de ella por un tiempo te negaras como un mocoso mal criado, la única opción que nos queda es que los rumores no avancen tan rápido como supones o que Psiren no se los crea.

Supongo que es a lo único a lo que tengo derecho a optar- Roy maldijo por lo bajo-. Por ahora solo se una cosa, debo hablar con Riza e intentar explicarle todo esto.

-Pensé cuado te vi sentado aquí que sabias que era lo que mas te convenía. Me he equivocado.

Roy sonrió, tomo su abrigo para poder salir.

- Supongo que no soy bueno haciendo lo que se espera de mi, además, si se deben generar rumores, que sean con motivos reales.

Maes lo vio salir con angustia, sin embargo quería confiar en que las cosas fueran bien. Elric aun no regresaba y si mantenían a Psiren a raya todo estaría bien, además aunque su amigo no lo quisiera, el también pensaba hablar con su superior para explicarle la situación de Roy. No podía dejar a su amigo de esa manera, si Elizabeth Hawkeye era la mujer que lo haría feliz, entonces le ayudaría a que la tuviera.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza se sentía algo cansada, por lo que a pesar de no era muy tarde pensaba irse a dormir temprano, ya al día siguiente, mucho mas tranquila iría a ver a Roy para intentar aclarar aquel asunto. Mientras mas tiempo lo dejaran pasar mas se complicarían las cosas entre ellos.

Gracia había bajado a hablar con algunos de los jóvenes que estaban en la casa, su amiga se mostraba mas sociable que ella y además, aunque no se lo había dicho a Riza, tenia la ilusión de que Maes fuera a visitarla.

Cuando la joven entro en la habitación y la movió despacio como para despertarla, se sorprendió un poco al ver que Riza estaba despierta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gracia?- le pregunto la joven.

-Desea verte… Roy.

Riza noto como su corazón le daba un vuelco, ella aun no estaba preparada para verlo y ni siquiera estaba vestida para recibirlo. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando Roy? En lo mismo que ella, seguro, estaría desesperado por solucionar los problemas.

-Dile que no puedo bajar, que estoy durmiendo- le dijo Riza sentada en la cama.

-Ya se lo dije, y me explico con mucha calma y su mejor y actitud de arrepentimiento que no se iría de aquí hasta poder hablar contigo.

-Dile que prometo ir mañana a verlo, que esta noche será mejor que pensamos… - los golpes en la puerta del cuarto la sobresaltaron.

-Riza, se que estas ahí- le dijo Roy con vos calmada-. Tal ves no desees verme y lo comprendo, pero por favor, solo dame cinco minutos, nada mas, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?

La mira de suplica de Gracia termino por derribar sus defensa de por si ya mermadas. Riza asintió.

-Dile que me de unos minutos y que bajare a hablar con el… no, mejor dile que entre.

-¿Estas loca? No puedes hacerlo entrar al cuarto, todo el mundo hablara y…

-Y si me ven abajo discutiendo con el también hablaran, y además tendrán la oportunidad de oír y si alguno de ellos es lo suficientemente listo se dará cuenta de cual es el motivo.

A pesar de sentir cierta reticencia, Gracia asintió y de dirigió a la puerta, entre que murmuraran por que Roy estaba a solas con Riza en el cuarto era mejor a que vieran la verdadera relación que tenían.

Una ves sola en el cuarto, Riza aguzo el oído para oír lo que su amiga le decía el militar, al parecer Roy se quedo conforme con la idea de que ella lo aceptaría en unos minutos. Salio de la cama a toda prisa y busco un vestido que ponerse, se cepillo el cabello y se lo recogió con prisa, estiro las mantas de la cama, se puso los zapatos y le abrió la puerta.

A pesar de estar conciente de que lo vería, la incertidumbre y la tensión se apoderaron del animo de Riza, deseaba tanto abrasarlo y decirle que todo aquello no había tenido importancia sin embargo tenia que mantener su dignada, antes merecía una explicación.

-Gracias por dejarme hablar contigo esta noche, Riza- le dijo Roy mientras entraba al cuarto obedeciendo a la invitación de al joven.

- Tarde o temprano tendíamos que hacerlo, Roy, si no hubieras venido tu esta noche seria yo la que habría ido a verte mañana.

Un poco mas animado con esa idea Roy se atrevió a sonreírle, Riza no le respondió al gesto pero en sus ojos ya no se percibía el rencor que el había visto esa tarde.

-Supongo que estas molesta conmigo… por lo que viste esta tarde.

Riza suspiro.

- Mas que molesta me sentía confundida, decepcionada… No se que pensar, Roy- ella se sentó en la cama y noto como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago-. En un comienzo estaba furiosa contigo pero luego Gracia me hizo ver que no podía tomar una decisión con respecto a ti sin antes conocer tu versión de los hechos, ¿es eso lo que has venido a darme?

Roy asintió y se sentó a su lado, le sujeto la mano y a aunque noto que Riza en un comienzo deseaba apartarla luego dejo que el la sostuviera.

- Reconozco que cometí un error en no decirte lo de Psiren, pero es que era para mi algo que no tenía importancia- al ver la duda en los ojos de Riza se sintió aun mas mal-. Es verdad que durante un tiempo estuvimos juntos, pero nada realmente serio, solo unas cuantas semanas y cuado me marche al Este pensé que ella entendería que lo nuestro ya no continuaba, pero al parecer no fue así.

-¿Aun cree que es tu novia?- Riza lo miraba con una extraña excitación en el rostro, Roy le sonrió.

-Claro que no, le dije que lo nuestro ya no iba más porque no estoy interesado en ella. Cuando en el Este te dije que no tenia a nadie que me esperara de esa manera, te dije verdad, para mi lo de Psiren haba terminado desde hacia amucho y si no hubiera sido así te prometo que lo hubiera hecho en cuanto llegue aquí. Tu eres la única mujer en mi vida.

Riza lo miro con angustia y le sujeto el rostro con las manos.

-Prométemelo- le dijo con un leve dejo de desesperación en la vos-. Prométeme que no existe ninguna otra mujer en tu vida, Roy.

-Lo prometo, Riza- el se acerco hasta ella y la beso con ternura-. Ya no hay de que preocuparse.

Riza lo abraso con fuerza pensando que Roy estaba muy equivocado, sus preocupaciones recién estaban comenzando pero deseaba creer aunque solo fuera por unos minutos que no era así. Que podrían tener aun final feliz después de todo.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, lamento mucho el error de la semana anterior, pero como sabes tengo un montón de fics y de repente se me confunden, un lió, esta ves si esta correcto y eso lo disfrutes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Como ves Roy si pudo convencer a Riza pero las cosas aun están un poco complicadas aunque cada ves es mas obvio para todos lo que ocurre entre ellos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ely de Morcef**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: No te preocupes, se que a veces el tiempo falta y te agradezco que un así te des el tiempo de leer las historias. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La incertidumbre**_

_**es una margarita**_

_**cuyos pétalos no se terminan**_

_**jamás de deshojar**_.

**Capitulo 12:**** Mantener las apariencias**. **A un paso de la incertidumbre**.

Ya era pasado medio día cuando Riza se puso de pie para miara por la ventana. La callea se veía oscura y sombría, húmeda a causa de la repentina lluvia que se había desatado esa tarde y que amenazaba con arruinarle todos sus planes.

Suspiro con desgana y se dejo caer otra ves en la cama. Gracia había salido a primera hora ya que era el día libre de Maes y habían quedado en salir, ni siquiera la molesta lluvia había podido detener a su amiga que a pesar del mal humor inicial luego se conformo y recibió a Hughes con la mejor de sus sonrisa, Riza también había hecho planes peor ya no crea que pudieran llevarse a cabo.

Pensó en Roy en la promesa que le había hecho de pasar una tarde agradable, a pesar de que se veían seguido no era fácil que tuvieran tiempo solo para ellos y a Riza ya le parecía algo desesperante aquella situación, llevaba un mes en ciudad Central y aun no podía tener una relación completamente normal con el, Elric le había escrito a Roy comunicándole que las cosas se habían complicado un poco por lo que su llegada se retrasaría y que Roy se encargada de mantenerla contenta. Ese día, Riza se puso furiosa hasta que Roy le dijo que se lo tomara con calma, porque así el podría explicarle mejor las cosas a Elric, cosas de las cuales quizás ya hasta sospechara por que algunos de sus hombres habían tenido que ser enviados para acompañar a su superior y los rumores corrían muy rápido en esa ciudad tan pequeña.

Esa era otra de las cosas que tenía algo alterada a Riza, los rumores que la vinculaban sentimentalmente a Roy.

Para muchos militares era casi una realidad de que Roy estaba interesado en ella y si Riza era sincera tenia que admitir que el joven no hacia mucho por ocultarlo; la iba a ver cada tarde y pasaba su día libre con ella, además según Jean que no dejaba de molestarla sobre aquella situación a muchos les extrañaba que Roy ya no saliera con otras jóvenes, tenia que reconocer que eso la alegraba pero, ¿qué ocurría cuando llegara Elric?

Sabia que el militar no podía quedarse por siempre lejos de Central y que tarde o temprano regresaría a hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones entre las que se contaba ella, ese día seria terrible…

Siguiendo un impulso, Riza se puso un abrigo discos a salir, ira a ver a Roy al cuartel y así saber si seguían en pie su planes para esa tarde, la perspectiva de verlo le subió el animo y salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Jean entro en la ofician de Roy que parecía molesto, segarme seria por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo, a su amigo no había nada que lo fastidiara mas que la lluvia y si Maes no estaba en el cuartel para ser el blanco de sus malos tratos entonces le tocaría a el.

-Llegas tarde- le espeto molesto Roy.

-Tengo solo dos manos y al parecer a todo el mundo le ha dado por pedirme que haga diferentes cosas hoy, tu has sido el ultimo así que…- le contesto el joven acogiéndose de hombros y ganándose una mirada fría de su amigo.

-Lamento haberte molestado, pero tenia que entregar esos informes antes de irme, ¿podrías llevarlos tu por mi?

Un gruñido de protesta escapo de los labios del militar mientras se disponía a recogerlos, pero Roy lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, "coronel"?- le pregunto con desagrado Jean-. Vamos, Roy, date prisa tengo mucho que hacer después de llevar esto.

-¿Has oído algo sobre que Riza y yo somas mas que amigos?- le pregunto el alquimista preocupado.

El rubio arqueo las cejas y dejo escapar un suspiro, volvió a dejar otra ves los palpes sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

-No me has llamado para que me llevara estos informes, ¿verdad?- Roy asintió -. ¿De verdad deseas saber lo que se dice, Roy?

-No juegues conmigo, Jean, es obvio de que si te lo pregunto es porque deseo saberlo- Roy paresia impaciente.

-Supongo que he oído lo mismo que tu, amigo, algunos militares dicen que te han visto mucho con ella y que son novios, también existe otro tanto que no lo cree y que aseguran que hacen aquellos comentarios con mala intención pero… has sido demasiado obvio.

Roy se mantuvo serio e inexpresivo, el sabia que había caído en ese pequeño error pero a la ves estaba conciente de que tenia un motivo para hacerlo. Archer parecía mas que dispuesto a acercase a Riza pero si sabia que contaba con la protección de Roy no lo desafiaría. Pero a la ves eso había dejado entrever que el tenia un mayor interés en ella y comenzaron a correr rumores como los que tanto el y Jean habían oído, la verdad es que para el no tenia importancia, pero Riza… ella seguramente no lo estaría pasando nada de bien.

-Me gustaría encontrar alguna manera de solucionar esto, de acallar a aquello que comentan lo que no saben.

-Cometan lo que ven y algo que es verdad, tienes una relación con Riza y no has sido discreto, lamento mucho que Elric no halla llagado aun porque si así fuera estoy seguro de que tu ya no te estarías preocupado por el que dirán sino solo de hacer feliz a esa joven, ¿me equivoco?

-Me gustaría cree que Elric aceptara, ¿pero si no lo hace?

-No seas idiota, Roy, es obvio que lo hará tanto por ti como por el, a ningún hombre le gusta estar con una mujer que ama a otro con el que nunca podrá competir. Para Elric eres como su hijo y nunca había pensado en forma una familia hasta que ese tratado de Grumman le ofreció una esposa, tal ves ni siquiera la desea y si tu le dices que la quieres para ti el te la dará.

-Haces que todo parezca muy fácil- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo es, solo necesitas tener un poco mas de confianza en las personas que te aprecian, muchos haríamos lo que fuera por tu felicidad. Y ahora jefe, voy a entregar esto antes de que se me gana mas tarde, como siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

Jean cerro la puerta mientras le prometía regresar después y Roy comenzó a pesar por la habitación. Confiar un poco más en las personas que lo apreciaban. ¿Cuan ciego había estado durantes todos esos años? El sabia que sus amigos solo querían lo mejor para el, pero las trágicas pedidas de su niñez le habían exigido aprender a defenderse del dolor, a no dejarse pisotear por nadie y a luchar por lo que deseaba. Solo, siempre solo.

Pero desde ese día no seria nunca más así, el deseaba formar una familia y mantener a las personas importantes a su lado, Riza, Elric, Maes, Jean… nada de eso era tan difícil e inalcanzable, solamente necesitaba proponérselo para tenerlo.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Riza intento volver sobre sus pasos cuando vio que Frank Archer le cerraba el paso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el militar la había visto y caminaba justo hacia ella. Cuando llego a su lado la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Elizabeth, es siempre un gusto el verla por aquí.

-Es muy mable, teniente coronel Archer, ahora si me disculpa- le dijo Riza nerviosa e intento pasar de largo, pero el camino a su lado.

-¿Tiene algún motivo en particular para venir hoy a este lugar? Se lo pregunto por el hecho de que llueve bastante y pensé que se quedaría en casa, como una joven sensata.

-El motivo no es de su incumbencia, teniente coronel, por lo que yo se, puedo mandarme sola- le contesto ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Siempre es así de descortés o es conmigo en particular? Por lo que he oído, me parece que con el coronel Mustang es muy gentil.

Un ligero rubor, mezcla de rabia y de vergüenza cubrió las mejillas de Riza, apretó los labios y lo miró con rencor.

- Es con usted en particular y con el coronel Mustang, bueno, el es muy atento conmigo.

-Y con la mitad de la población femenina de Central- le dijo el sonriendo al ver su enfado-. ¿Pensaba que era la única mujer en la vida de Mustang?

Riza sabia que la provocaba a propósito, para verla explotar y quizás que le revelara su verdadera relación con Roy, pero ella no era tonta y no caería… de momento.

.-La vida privada del coronel Mustang no es un asunto que me interese, puede salir con las mujeres que le plazca. Yo estoy comprometida…

-Por lo que he oído, valora bastante poco ese compromiso cuando se deja ver en cualquier sitio con el, debería ser mas discreta.

Riza se paro en seco y lo miro con molestia, Frank le sostuvo la mirada desafiándola a seguir aquella discusión. Riza negó con desgana y se puso otra vez en camino.

-Me niego a perder el tiempo con un idiota como usted-murmuro por lo bajo caminando deprisa, cuando sintió que Archer la sujeto del brazo y la obligo a volverse.

-Pero puede perder el tiempo con un idiota como Mustang, ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras la arrastraba a un rincón para evitar las miradas curiosas-. Puedes intentar mostrar que eres un ejemplo de virtud, pero por aquí todos saben que durante este mes que has estado aquí tu has sido de buena gana el juguete de Mustang, ¿sabias que Elric lo crió? Seguramente si estabas enterada y pensaste que si tenias que casarte con el padre, también podrías divertirte con el hijo.

Riza se horrorizo un poco la notar cuando su mano impacto contra la mejilla del militar, no quería llegar a esos extremos pero en ese momento actuó por instinto y no pensó de verdad en lo que había hecho pero al ver la expresión de furia en los ojos de Archer tuvo miedo y deseo poder buscar un sitio a donde poder esconderse.

-¿Así que te gusta la violencia, muchacha?- le dijo Frank mientras la sujetaba con crueldad del brazo- si es así creo que podré darte lo que buscas.

-Si no la dejas tranquila ahora se lo informare al coronel Mustang.

Riza sintió que le volvía el alma le cuerpo al ver que Jean aparecía en ese momento tras Archer con expresión ceñuda.

-Teniente Havoc- Archer lo miro con molestia-. Olvidaba que era otro de los perros fieles de Mustang.

-Puede decirme lo que guste, sin embargo esta molestando a la señorita y creo que al coronel no le gustara enterarse de eso. Debería disculparse y dejarle seguir su camino.

La expresión de odio con que Archer la miro le dejaba claro que no tenia ni la más mínima intención de pedir disculpas, sin embargo sonrió a Riza con un gesto que mas parecía a una mueca.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido, señorita Hawkeye, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, con su permiso, me retiro.

Riza lo vio irse y miro con evidente agradecimiento a Jean.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella apenas con un murmullo- pensé que me agrediría.

-Lo habría hecho si no la veo, una secretaria vino a buscarme, quería que le avisara a Roy pero en que el llegara hache habría perdido mucho tiempo. Supongo que Roy ya le habrá advertido que Archer es un sujeto algo desagradable.

-Pero no le temo en verdad o por lo menos hasta ahora

-En ese caso lo mejor será que la acompañe hasta la oficina del coronel, porque es allí a donde se dirigía ¿verdad?

-Si, tengo que hablar con el sobre algunas cosas, pero si esta ocupado puedo volver mas tarde.

-Descuide, con este día no tiene cabeza para ocuparse de nada, solo se dedica a gruñir y protestar por todo pero estoy seguro de que usted no será nunca el blanco de su mal humor, para eso nos tiene a Maes o a mi.

Riza soltó una carcajada ante este comentario, Jean había logrado su propósito, que se relajara y que no llegara tan alterada a ver a Roy. En los pocos minutos estuvieron frente a la puerta de su oficia.

-¿Por que demonios siempre entras sin golpear, Havoc?- le dijo Roy de espaldas a ellos sin siquiera mirarlo

-Lo lamento, jefe, pero pensaba que te gustaría tener a esta visita.

La expresión de sorpresa de Roy al ver a Riza junto a su amigo logro que ella sonriera abiertamente.

-Riza, me alegra mucho verte- le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo algo empapado.

-Te dije que contigo no se desquitaría- le comento el joven a Riza-. Por cierto jefe, Archer se sobrepaso con ella, sino llego a tiempo la hubiera golpeado.

La expresión de incredulidad de Roy se transforma en evidente furia, se dispuso a salir pero Riza lo sujeto.

-Deja esto así, no quiero mas problemas, por favor Roy.

-Es sujeto causa líos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si no le ponemos un freno ahora, mas delante nos será imposible darle ordenes.

-Pero no lo hagas hoy- insistió ella-. Estas enojado y eso no te permite pensar las cosas con calma, es mejor esperar un poco más para ver cual es la mejor opción.

Roy estaba a punto de decirle que lo mejor que se podía hacer con Archer era partirle la cara antes que intentar pensar con calma y raciocinio, pero al ver la expresión de suples en sus ojos no pudo mas que asentir.

-Pero solo hasta mañana, después ya veré que hacer con el.

Jean entorno los ojos y estaba a punto de salir para dejar sola a la pareja cuando sonó el teléfono, así que fue hasta el escritorio para levantar el aurícular.

-Diga- pregunto con tobo neutro el militar pero poco a poco se puso de pronto mas serio- No se preocupe, se lo comunicare.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Jean?- pregunto Roy con cierta preocupación, Riza a su lado también había notado la evidente tensión del militar que un miraba ceñudo el teléfono.

-Era un mensaje del general Elric- le dijo con seriedad-. Mañana llegara a primera hora.

Roy sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estomago ante aquella noticia. Elric llegaría en la mañana a Central y el tendría que afrontar su realidad, expresar su petición y esperar una respuesta. Observo a Riza que palideció notoriamente y antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar se desvaneció en brazos de Roy.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Al S****hinomori**: Amiga, se que la historia es muy frustrante, si lo es para mi que se lo que va a ocurrir para ustedes debe ser aun peor, pero como ves las cosas se irán arreglado en el camino. El único consuelo que les puedo dar es que habrá un final feliz. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Rizita-chan**: Si, habrá final feliz o si no las dejaría con un trauma después de todo lo que he hecho sufrir a los personajes, ese es el único cosuelo que les doy por ahora. Como ves Elric ya regresa y con el la respuesta de Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, tienes razón al pensar que Psiren complicara las cosas, peor a hora el principal inconveniente es el regreso de Elric y con él el saber que ocurrirá con su relación. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**--JustMe--.:** Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando la historia y ya de apoco se irán clarado las cosas, ahora regresa Elric y la tan esperada repuesta para Roy. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ely de Morcef**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado este chap a pesar de que ya se han visto mas problemas y se sabe que Elric regresa. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**stela**: Me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia a pesar de que es algo densa, y como ves ay se supo que Elric regresa, ya la próxima semana se sabrá mas sobre eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hay que buscar la verdad**_

_**y no la razón de las cosas.**_

_**Y la verdad se busca con humildad**_.

**Capitulo 13:**** Solo queda la verdad.**

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, Roy sabia que si se mantenía en aquel estado nervioso no conseguiría nada, pero era mucho mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo ya que por mas que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo no lograba controlar los desbocados sentimientos que lo abordaban.

¿Miedo? ¿Rabia? No sabia explicarlo bien, solo sabia que la repentina llegada de Elric desbarataba sus planes de momento, necesitaba un par de días mas para pensar en lo que iba a decirle y como se lo diría, sin embargo ahora tendría que actuar con el corazón mas que con la cabeza y rogar que las cosas salieran bien, que Elric lo entendiera.

Miro su reloj y dejo escapar un suspiro, sabia que Elric esperaría que fuera a recogerlo a la estación de trenes como solía hacer, sin embargo con Maes acordaron que lo mejor seria que no se vieran hasta poder estar en un lugar donde pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad, si Roy se presentaba así de alterado ante su superior el de inmediato sabría que algo no marchaba bien y le exigiría saber el porqué. Roy no seria capas de mentirle.

La puerta se abrió y Roy levanto inmediatamente la mirada, al ver que era Jean quien había entrado tuvo deseos de matarlo por el susto que le había dado.

-Si sigues poniendo esa cara cada vez que alguien cruce esa puerta no tendrás que esperar mucho para contarle a Elric lo que te ocurre, será lo primero que te preguntara.

-No se que hacer- confeso Roy mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la fría superficie del escritorio-. ¿Cómo le digo que no se puede casar con su prometida porque ella esta enamorada de mi y yo de ella?

-De la forma mas fácil y practica, solo sincerarte con el como lo hacías cuando eras mas joven y tenias alguna duda o sabias que habías hecho algo inadecuado. Es verdad que a veces conseguías que Elric se enfadara contigo e incluso que te castigara, pero siempre entendió. Tu eres lo único que el tiene y podrá el cariño que siente por ti encima de todo.

- Esta vez no es lo mismo- continuo Roy-. Si solo fueran mis sentimientos los que estén en juego no habría problema, pero esta Riza, ella confía en mi y espera que este compromiso matrimonial se anule sin dañar el acuerdo con Grumman..

-¿Qué harás si Elric se opone?- le pregunto el joven pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo añadió-. No creo que ocurra pero hay que ponerse en todos los casos.

Roy sonrió con pesadumbre, durante toda la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en esa posibilidad y en las probabilidades que se le presentarían entonces, el problema era que no era muchas y que no podría llevarlas a cabo sin el consentimiento de Riza.

-Me marcharía con Riza, aunque tuviera que llevármela obligada- le dijo con seguridad-. Si me quedara aquí solo serviría para generar problemas y ella no seria feliz casada con el. Es la ultima opción y de verdad ruego por no tener que recurrir a ella.

-Esperemos que no, serias la comidilla de toda Central, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían de ti y de Riza, cuantas chicas no te maldecirían después de eso.

A pesar de todo Roy no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario y agradeció a su amigo por ello.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar a Riza esta tarde?- le pregunto el alquimista con nerviosismo-. No creo poder desocuparme hasta bastante tarde y ella tendrá que venir a cenar con Elric, sea cual sea el resultado de nuestra conversación. Aunque quisiera no la puedo tener escondida de el.

- Ahí estaré, coronel- le dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo antes de salir-. Y por cierto, que tengas suerte.

Suerte, pensó Roy. Lo que de verdad necesitaba en ese momento era un milagro.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

-Has llorado- le dijo Gracia a penas vio a su amiga levantarse-. ¿Tan preocupada estas por la llegada del general Elric?

-¿Qué pasara conmigo si se niega a escuchar a Roy? ¿Si de todas maneras quiere que me case con el?

- Maes dice que no se lo negara, tienes que confiar en ello. Además, ningún hombre es tan tonto como para querer estar atado a una mujer que ama a otro.

- Atado a una mujer que le ofrecieron como parte de una alianza militar- le recordó Riza-. ¿Cómo mi abuelo fue capas de hacerme esto? Si me hubiera permitido elegir…

-No tenias ni idea de que Roy tendría tanta influencia, solo sabíamos de el lo justo y necesario así que da igual. Por lo menos aun tienes una oportunidad, si Roy no hubiera aparecido ahora estarías casada con quien sabe que hombre.

Riza asintió con desgana, no podía exigirle a Gracia que entendía lo nerviosa que se encontraba, su amiga había sido muy leal y preocupada con ella, pero no estaba en su posición, no era su futuro y su felicidad la que estaba en juego. En un par de horas mas estaría cara a cara con aquel que se tal ves se convertiría en su esposo y ella rogaba por que no fuera si, ¿Por qué ahora se le hacia casi imposible la idea de resignarse a su destino? Fácil, porque ahora no podía dejar a Roy, estaba tan enmotada de el que le resultaría imposible hacerlo.

¿En que momento había perdido su concepto del sacrificio? Su abuelo le había enseñado a dejar sus deseos de lado para pensar en el bien de los demás y sin ahora estaba tan desesperada por no hacer aquello que comprendía era necesario, ¿seria en el fondo una persona mala y egoísta? Solo deseaba ser feliz, eso no podía estar mal.

Dejo la tasa de café que había intentado beber, pero al igual que la noche pasada el liquido le sabia desagradable y solo lograba hacerla sentir aun peor, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para despejar las ideas y tal vez, si tenia suerte, recuperar un poco de su habitual calma.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Riza con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a ver a Roy en este momento, tal ves Elric este allí y…

-Claro que se que no puedo ir a ver a Roy. El dijo que me avisaría en que momento debo presentarme al general Elric, solo podríamos ir al parque o a donde quieras, ¡por favor!

Gracia se mordió el labio dudosa, Maes le había pedido expresamente que no le permitía a Riza salir hasta que le dieran autorización, pero al ver a su amiga en este estado nervioso la desesperaba. Salir un momento no le haría daño a nadie, además Elric llegaría a primera hora y seguramente antes de verla tendrían que informar a sus hombre sobre lo ocurrido en el norte. Por lo menos tendrían un par de horas libres antes de enfrentarse a aquella difícil situación.

-De a cuerdo- dijo Gracia y se dispuso a salir antes de arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

En cuanto curaron la puerta dispuestas a salir, se quedaron de piedra al ver al joven rubio que las miraba ceñudo.

-No quiero parecer impertinente, pero ¿A dónde creen que van, señoritas?

Gracia miro a su amiga como implorándole para que inventara algo, sin embargo Riza tomo aire y sonrió a Jean.

-Tranquilo, teniente Havoc, solo deseábamos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, ¿desea acompañarnos?

-No creo que acompañarlas sea el punto, señorita Elizabeth, el coronel Mustang no la quiere rondando por la ciudad si el tiene cosas que hacer y no puede preocuparse por usted, además en unas cuantas horas mas debo escoltarlas al cuartel para que…- el chico parecía mas incomodo que antes-, debe encontrarse con el leerla Elric.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- le pregunto Riza preocupada.

-El teniente coronel Hughes se encargara de eso. Fue a la estación de trenes a primera hora pero exitito un pequeño retrazo, luego tendrá una reunión con el coronel Mustang antes de poder hable con usted.

-¿Le dirá lo que ocurre, Jean?

La poca formalidad con que Riza se dirigió a Jean indicaba que la conversación se tornaba mas intima, el les indico el coche que estaba estacionado un poco mas allá y les abrió la puerta para que subieran.

-Creo que podemos dar una vuelta para liberar tensiones antes de la reunión con le general Elric- les dijo el chico mientras ponía en marcha el coche y avanzaba por las intrincadas calles de la ciudad que ya se encontraba en movimiento-. Supongo que estas nerviosa, ¿no? Roy lo esta.

-Lamentablemente esta situación nos esta involucrando a todos, y creo que hasta sobrepasándonos- Gracia se apoyo en el respaldo del coche y cerro los ojos-. ¿Cómo se pudo complicar todo de este modo?

-Desde un principio la situación fue difícil, Gracia, ahora solo llegamos al final del camino- Riza sonrió con pesar y sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en Jean que había detenido el coche para mirarla-. Muero de los nervios, pero no se lo cuentes a Roy, ¿esta bien? No me gustaría preocuparlo mas de lo debido, el ya tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar sin tenerme a mi constante rondando en su cabeza.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré pero dudo que tu no seas una prioridad para el, desde que Roy te conoció ya no tiene cabeza para nada mas. Lo único que desea es verte feliz.

- Y si Elric no quiere ceder, ¿podremos serlo?

Jean suspiro.

-Lo serán, tal vez no como lo esperan pero lo serán.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Maes no había sido capaz de hablar mucho durante el trayecto hacia el cuartel, Elric que había notado su intranquilidad tampoco quiso forzarlo y profirió enterarse de lo que ocurría cuando llegara el momento, además su prioridad era ver a Roy para que lo pusiera al tanto de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Nada mas entrar en el cuartel, algunos de sus subordinados los saludaron con entusiasmo pero no paso por alto algunos cometarios, el también tenia una leve idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no se apresuraría a sacar conclusiones antes de saber realmente lo que pasaba.

- Dile a Roy que deseo verlo- ordeno el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina-. Que deje lo que tenga que hacer.

Maes obedeció mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a su superior que lo mas probable es que su amigo no estaría haciendo nada productivo en ese momento. Nada más entrar al despacho de Mustang vio que sus suposiciones no eran erradas.

-¿Esta aquí?- le pregunto Roy con mal disimulada ansiedad. Maes asintió y el se puso de pie-.¿Desea verme? no le tiene que haber parecido bien mi ausencia en la estación. El esta acostumbrado…

-Solo me pidió que te pidiera que fueras en este momento, es lógico que quiera verte si va mucho desde que no se ven y hay demasiadas cosas de las que hablar.

-Lo se, pero no es fácil.

Ambos jóvenes salieron sin mas comentarios, pero al llegar donde su superior, Roy le indico a su amigo que le esperaba fuera a pesar de que deseaba con desesperación tener apoyo en ese momento. Cuando los ojos de Elric se fijaron en el joven militar, Roy contuvo la respiración.

-No has ido a esperarme como otras veces, ¿debo esto a un trabajo excesivo o a que ya no te importo como antes?

-Te mentiría en cualquiera de las dos posibilidades que me das. No he ido por que necesitaba hablar contigo en un lugar donde no tuviéramos interrupciones y en una estación de trenes…

- Me alegra saberlo, muchacho- Elric le sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentara-. Ahora espero que me pongas al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, Maes me dijo que todo había marchado perfectamente y no sabes como me gustaría decir que lo mismo ocurre en el norte, sin embargo por allí las cosas se han puesto muy mal.

-¿Por eso has demorado tanto tu regreso?

-Principalmente, si tu no hubieras estado aquí me habría dado prisa en volver ya que Jean no es bueno con tanta responsabilidad, pero confiaba en que tu harías las cosas bien.

Confianza. Roy sentía como aquella simple palabra iba acabando poco a poco con sus esperanzas, ¿Cómo Elric podía confiar en el cuando pensaba traicionar todos sus valores por estar con la mujer que amaba? Eso no era confianza, el no la merecía.

-No deberías haber confiado tanto en mi, sea como sea soy humano y cometo los mismo errores que el resto de mis compañeros. Soy joven e inexperto y tu mismo estas al tanto de que no siempre he obrado como tu esperabas que lo hiciera.

-Y has aprendido de esos errores, Roy- el lo miro con detenimiento-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, muchacho? Estas pálido y demacrado y ni siquiera el trabajo extremo te afecta tanto, debe ocurrirte algo realmente malo para que estés así.

La oportunidad para ser honesto, confesarlo lo que sentía por Riza e intentar explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que fue herido en ciudad del Este.

-No has preguntado por tu prometida- le recordó Roy con nerviosismo-. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Porque supongo que has cuidado bien de ella y que no tengo motivos por los que preocuparme, ¿ocurre algo malo con la muchacha?

La tensión que se genero tras esa pregunta era abrumadora, Roy sentía la agitada palpitación de las sangre en sus venas y como el sonido de su propio corazón parecía ensordecerlo, luego asintió.

- Estoy enamorado de Elizabeth Hawkeye, no puedes casarte con ella.

----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de la semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y las que dejan su opinión, un beso, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

_**El futuro**_

_**no es un regalo,**_

_**es una conquista**___

**Capitulo 14:**** Tu futuro y el mío: Juntos.**

Roy sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No tenía ni la menor idea de a donde habían ido a parar las palabras que había pensado utilizar y solamente había quedado en su lugar sus sentimientos.

Elric seguía sentado de tras el escritorio y lo miraba detenidamente, a pesar de que Roy esperaba una respuesta negativa de su parte el simplemente se había quedado en silencio. El joven militar se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que te he dicho?- pregunto Roy con evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Qué deseas que te diga, Roy?- Elric no dejaba entrever ni molestia ni alegría ante lo que había oído -. No te mentiré, había oído algunos comentarios.

Maldita sea, Roy sabia que algo así podía ocurrir y sin embargo el se había arriesgado demasiado. Durante las ultimas semanas ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos y los rumores de que el y Riza mantenían una relación eran cada ves mayores. Que Elric no hubiera llegado exigiéndole explicaciones ya era un gran avance.

-Lamento que haya ocurrido algo así, no era mi propósito, solamente que…

-Siéntate, tenga la impresión de que esta será una larga conversación- le dijo el hombre mientras le indicaba la silla para que el chico se sentara frente a el-. Ahora que ya has dado el prime paso, espero solo la verdad.

-Lo que ha ocurrido con Riza, Elizabeth… no creo que haya sido culpa de ninguno de los dos, solo un poco de mala suerte y el destino que nos ha jugado una mala pasada.

-Cuando te ordene que la escoltaras hasta aquí no era mi intención ponerte en semejante aprieto.

-La historia va mucho mas atrás de ese momento- Roy suspiro con pesar antes de poder continuar-. Riza y yo nos conocimos cuando yo fui herido en Ciudad de Este, ella fue la joven que cuido de mi hasta que me recupere. Lo que no te dije que fue ambos teníamos una relación que iba mas allá de la amistad y cuando regrese a Central era solo con la intención de solucionar todo lo que tuviese pendiente aquí y marcharme con ella a Ciudad del Este.

-Si estabas al tanto de todo eso y tenias planes tan serios por que no me comunicaste, Roy. Durante años te he dado a entender que seria capas de aceptar lo que fuera, y creía que confiabas en mi. Hubiera hablado con Grumman.

-¡Y lo hago!- exclamo el con frustración-. Solo que en ese momento tenias algunas dudas y no sabia que haría exactamente con mi vida. Tenía que encontrar a Riza y no sabia mucho de ella, no supe que era la nieta del General Grumman hasta cuando la vi esa noche en la cena y pensé que podría morirme allí mismo. Ella era tu prometida.

-¿Así que no puedo casarme con ella por que ambos están enamorados?- continuo Elric con agotamiento-. ¿Te das cuenta del revuelo que se armaría si yo renunciara a la chica para cedértela a ti?

-No creo que más del que ya hay, tú mismo habías oído los rumores.

El hombre asintió y se puso de pie, paseando de un sitio a otro mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas, Roy se sentía impaciente al no tener ni la menor idea de cual seria el resultado de aquella conversación.

-¿Has averiguado algo mas sobre el ataque del que fuiste victima en el Este?

Roy frunció el ceño contrariado. ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver eso con la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo?

-No mas que antes, doy por hecho de que Archer tuvo algo que ver con ello, pero no he averiguado nada mas.

-Deberías haberlo hecho- le recrimino Elric con decisión-. Sin embrago supongo que este mes has tenido la cabeza puesta en otras cosas mas importantes.

Roy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que Elric se refería deliberadamente a Riza y la relación que ellos mantenían, quiso protestar, realmente eso hubiera hecho antes por ahora no podía arriesgarse a enfadarlo.

-Lamento si te he desilusionado, si así lo deseas, me pondré a ello- le dijo el joven-. Sobre la situación con Riza…

-He tomado una decisión- Elric se detuvo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-. No negare que me ha sorprendido todo lo ocurrido pero venia preparado para algo así. Tú eres lo más parecido a un hijo y me gusta pensar que a pesar de que no compartimos la misma sangre, nos une algo aun más fuerte. Te conozco, Roy, y mediante ese conocimiento voy a tomar una decisión. Pasado mañana partirás al norte, pasaras un mes allá.

Roy abrió la boca para protesta pero al darse cuenta de que no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a decir la cerro de golpe. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños

Había imaginado que el lo enviaría fuera de Central. Lejos de Riza.

-No me puedes hacer esto- logro articular con vos ahogada- Me destierras.

-No seas ridículo, muchacho. Destierro- dijo como si eso fuera la mayor estupidez del mundo-. Tu no eres constante en tus afectos, te he visto salir con una chica tras otra desde que tienes quince años. No me arriesgare a poner a la nieta de Grumman en la misma situación ya que nos arriesgaríamos a crear un conflicto que intentamos evitar.

-¿Y por eso me envías fuera? Con eso me dices que no tengo ninguna posibilidad en lo que te estoy pidiendo.

- Si en ese mes tus intereses ni los de la chica cambian, da por hecho el matrimonio. De ti dependerá que Elizabeth sea tu esposa o no. Te doy la posibilidad de demostrar que tus intenciones con ella son serias.

La alegría mezclada con incertidumbre se apodero de Mustang. Temía que aquello no fuera mas que un simple plan para sacarlo del camino, pero, ¿Por qué pensaba semejante idiotez? Elric no le haría algo así. No lo traicionaría.

-¿Solo un mes?- pregunto inseguro.

- Solo un mes, además deberé ponerme en contacto con Grumman para informarle del posible cambio de planes. Luego de ese plazo, te dejare en libertad de acción.

-¿Maes vendrá conmigo?

-Havoc te acompañara. Maes se queda aquí para cuidar de la chica, ¿o tienes algún otro candidato para esa tarea?

-Maes esta bien- respondió Roy sintiendo una extraña sensación de tranquilidad pero angustia al mismo tiempo. Solo fue capas de asentir.

- Ahora muchacho, ¿Por qué no me vas a buscar a la joven que te ha robado el corazón hasta el punto de intentar ponerte en mi contra? Me gustaría conocerla y tal vez, ponerla al tanto de mi decisión.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Riza sentía como se le encogía el estomago cuando Jean las escolto hasta el cuartel. Tuvo la absurda idea de que si tal vez fuera mas niña hubiera buscado un sitio donde esconderse para esperar a que pasara el peligro, pero ella no huía de los desafíos, no comenzaría ahora.

Cuando escucho la voz de Roy dándole algunas indicaciones a alguien, el corazón le dio un vuelco y miro significativamente a Gracia, Maes se acerco a ella antes de que Roy las viera. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada ámbar de la joven ella supo que algo importante había ocurrido.

- Me alegro de que ya estén aquí- les dijo Roy intentando parecer tranquilo, pero notaba la garganta cerrada y que le temblaban un poco las manos-. Riza, el general Elric desea verte un momento, a solas.

El pánico que la invadió fue tan evidente que Maes y Jean intercambiaron miradas de reprobación por la forma en que Roy estaba llevando las cosas, Hughes fue a sujetarla del brazo para escoltarla, pero Roy se le adelanto.

-¿No me importa acompañarla, coronel Mustang?- continua Maes con seriedad-. También necesito hablar con el general.

- Yo me encargare de la señorita, cuando regrese necesito hablar con Havoc y contigo, esperenme aquí.

Riza se dejo arrastrar por los innumerables pasillos sabiendo que era observada por muchas personas, cuando al fin Roy la llevo a un sitio deserto ella respiro tranquilo y lo miro angustiada.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

- He hablado con el- contesto Roy-. Seguramente querrá informarte personalmente de la decisión que ha tomado.

- Tu la sabes, ¿verdad?- Riza lo miro con expresión suplicante, un ruego silencioso en el que le pedio le confiara lo que sabia para si estar preparada.

-Se lo necesario, Riza. El también te lo comunicara a ti.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tu, Roy?- el asintió y Riza comprendió. Le acaricio la mejilla para demostrarle que no estaba enfadada con el-. Deberías ir, no creo que sea buen hacer esperar al general Elric.

Caminaron el silencio, cuando llegaron a la oficina Roy llamo a la puerta y al obtener autorización la abrió para dejar entrar a Riza, se despidió con rapidez y se dispuso a esperar fuera.

Elric se puso de pie, saludo a Riza con un inclinación de cabeza y le indico una silla para que tomara asiento.

- Una gusto conocerla al fin, señorita Elizabeth, espero no haya tomado a mal mi demora.

Riza no sabia muy bien que esperar de aquella conversación, así que simplemente se dispuso a oír lo que aquel hombre tuviera que decirle. Elric era claramente mayor que Roy, sin embargo no era un anciano, parecía un buen hombre y solo al verlo comprendo por que Roy sentía tal lealtad hacia el, al igual que su abuelo, el general Elric era un hombre que se hacia respetar.

-Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, muchacha, así que espero perdone mi franqueza y que nos avoquemos al tema que nos tiene aquí. Supe por Roy que usted no desea casarse conmigo, ¿es verdad?

Riza noto como se sonrojaba, ¿Cuánto le habría dicho Roy a ese hombre?

- General Elric, el problema no es usted, simplemente que… estoy enamorada de otra persona.

- Lo se, y esa otra persona vino hoy a decirme que no podía casarme contigo porque el también te amaba a ti- el hombre suspiro y sonrió-. No tengo una familia, Elizabeth y ha sido una decisión propia, sin embargo cuide de Roy desde que era un niño y a mi punto de vista, el es mi hijo. Cuando pensamos que había muerto, mi dolor fue indescriptible, yo le había enviado a ciudad del Este y tenia la idea de que su muerte era mi responsabilidad, pero tu le cuidaste y me lo devolviste, estoy en deuda contigo no puedo negarte el derecho a no casarte conmigo si no lo deseas.

-¿De verdad?- Riza sonrió esperanzada-. ¿Roy lo sabe?

-Digamos que he hecho un trato con el- Elric la miro apenado-. Tal vez me odies por lo que te voy a pedir, pero tengo mis motivos. Roy se ira pasado mañana a la frontera norte, será un viaje de un mes y si al cabo de ese tiempo decide volver a reclamarte como suya, podrás casarte con el, por que eso es lo que tu abuelo espera.

-¿Y si Roy ya no quiere casarse conmigo?

El hombre le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Querrá, estoy seguro por que con solo mirarlo se que esta enamorado de ti. Pero quiero que Roy piense que de esa manera lo pruebo. Le dije que esto tenia que ver con su voluntad a afrontar un compromiso a largo plazo.

-Por lo cual el motivo por el que desea que no este aquí es otro, ¿verdad?- pregunto Riza entregada.

-Eres una chica muy lista- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa-. Cuando Roy fue atacado en Ciudad del Este la mayoría de nosotros quiso pensar que se había tratado de un grupo de civiles dispuestos a enfrentarse a un militar molestos por los continuos enfrentamientos, sin embargo algunas cosa me han hecho dudar y pensar que fue uno de mis propias hombre quien atento contra su vida.

-¿Roy lo sabe?

-Esta al tanto de esta idea pero no le ha dado la importancia que debería. Si en este momento le pidiera que hiciera alguna investigación, esta tan preocupado de lo que pasa contigo que no haría un buen trabajo incluso dejando de lado que era su vida la que estaba en juego. Por ese motivo lo alejo un tiempo para poder llevar yo mismo acabo esas averiguaciones.

-Pero podría ser cualquiera de sus hombre y una investigación podría tardar meses.

-Tengo mas o menos una idea de quien puede ser y temo que vuelva a intentar algo contra Roy. Por eso necesito tenerlo un mes fuera ya que no puedo acusar a ese hombre sin pruebas ya que si lo hiciera y me equivocara pondría en sobre aviso al verdadero culpable.

Riza cerro los ojos, su corazón latía con rapidez y la esperanza unida al temor y al dolor se arremolinaban en su interior. Un mes sin Roy seria terrible, pero si ese era el precio que tenia que pagar para que el no corriera peligro y luego pudieran estar libres de toda atadura lo pagaría.

-Solo un mes- le dijo ella con determinación-. No creo que pueda soportar mas tiempo.

-Tranquila muchacha, solo será un mes ya que o si no Roy se sublevaría contra mi. Luego espero que todo resulte como esperaban. Pareces una buena chica, me alegro mucho por Roy, te aseguro que es un muy buen hombre.

Cuando Riza salio de la oficina, Roy prácticamente corrió hacia ella. La joven miro hacia los lados y al ver que nadie los veía, le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

-Un mes y podremos estar juntos para siempre- le dijo Riza con una sonrisa.

-Una mes y serás mía para que nadie te pueda apartar de mi lado.

---------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero te haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

JustMe y Rizita-chan muchas gracias, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Cómo lucha mi amor por asirte!, **_

_**más si es duro tener que alejarte, **_

_**mis palabras no deben herirte **_

_**si mis besos no pueden curarte!.**_

**Capitulo 15:**** Despedida**.

A pesar de que Roy lucia visiblemente nervioso al contarle a sus amigos lo ocurrido en la conversación con Elric, la alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro hablaba casi por si sola. Maes se había mostrado visiblemente satisfecho con el vuelco que habían tomado las cosas.

-Un mes no es tanto tiempo si lo miras desde este punto de vista, Roy, Riza ya lleva un mes aquí y aun no se ha casado con Elric, ¿Qué puede hacerle esperar un mes mas?- le pregunto Jean con tranquilidad.

Maes en cambio no parecía tan convencido por la apresurada partida de su amigo al norte.

-Lo que ha hecho Elric me parece de lo mas sensato, no seria correcto que el terminara un compromiso con Riza para cedérsela de inmediato a Roy, imaginate lo que eso le haría a la reputación de la chica. Sin embargo… ¿que le dirán a Grumman? Riza debería estar ya casada, imagínense si esto generara un conflicto.

-Elric hablara con el- aseguro Roy recordando lo que le había prometido el hombre-. Dijo que aprovecharía de comunicarle lo que pasaba entre Riza y yo.

-Ves, Maes, no hay de que preocuparse- Jean sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Nunca imagine que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Roy casado.

-Yo tampoco pensé que terminaría por casarme, y ahora tengo la sensación de que este mes se me hará interminable.

-Si Elric me lo permite puedo acompañarte, tal vez así te resulte más llevadero y me asegurare de que hagas las cosas como correspondas.

-Lo siento mucho, Maes, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí para cuidar de Riza, Jean viene conmigo.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido, era extraño el hecho de que fuera el quien acompañara a Roy cuando siempre lo hacia Hughes. Jean frunció el ceño al mirar a Roy.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunto intrigado-. No es que me queje, solo que… bueno, yo nunca he sido el mas apropiado par acompañarte o eso era lo que pensaba Elric.

-El nunca ha pensado eso, solo que creía que no tenias mucha oportunidad de controlar a Roy si hacia alguna estupidez, pero como ahora nuestro amigo será un ejemplo de virtud no hay de que preocuparse. Los comentarios terminaran y cuando nuestro querido coronel regrese, su novia secreta lo estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Roy sonrió ante este comentario, no podía negar que tal vez su amigo tuviera razón y lo mejor seria dejar pasar unos días antes de decidirse a entablar una relación permanente con Riza. Pero a pesar de todo había algo que no le calzaba, Elric no era completamente sincero con el, Roy estaba seguro de que existía un motivo oculto tras su apresurada marcha al norte, lo que no lograba comprender aun era el motivo que lo impulsaba a ello. El era su única familia y era imposible que deseara actuar en su contra por lo cual, si guardaba algo en secreto tenia que tener un motivo muy importante.

- Un mes pasara rápido, Jean, y si te aburres mucho, no te culpare si deseas regresar- le dijo Mustang mas animado.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que conozcas a una linda chica por allí y no regreses? Olvídalo, apareció demasiado mi vida como para morir a manos de Riza, ella me lo haría pagar muy caro.

Los tres rieron ante este comentario, ya no había nada mas que hacer, solamente dejar que el tiempo pasara y el destino siguiera su curso.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

-¡No me casare con Elric!- le dijo Riza a su amiga mientras la abrasaba con fuerza-. Solo tendremos que esperar un mes y después de eso Roy y yo nos podremos casar.

-Gracias al cielo- le joven se llevo una mano al pecho con gesto de alivio-. Ni te imaginas como estaba de preocupada, me imaginaba lo peor, Maes tampoco me quiso decir nada.

-No lo sabia, solo Roy y después me lo contó a mi- la joven suspiro y sonrió-. Ahora seguramente Maes y Havoc también lo sabrán en este momento.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, lo mas probable es que Roy querrá proclamar a los cuatro vientos que tu eres su chica, Elric se ha portado muy bien con ustedes.

Cierta tristeza asomo al rostro de Riza, no quería estropearle la felicidad a su amiga con la verdad de lo que ocurriría pero mentirle tampoco serviría de nada ya que tarde o temprano Gracia se terminaría por enterar, si ella era sincera por lo menos su amiga no le reprocharía una mentira.

-Lamentablemente no podrá hacerlo aun, Gracia. Tendremos que esperar un mes antes de poder hacer preparativos de boda.

-No puede ser- Gracia paresia abrumada-. Tu abuelo debe esperar ya noticias del matrimonio, no se tomara a bien tanta demora por parte de Elric.

-Lo se y el general prometió poner una solución a aquel asunto. Sin embargo tiene motivos importantes para aplazar mi compromiso con Roy, uno de ellos son las habladurías de las que seguramente no nos podremos librar aunque hagamos muchos meritos y el otro…- Riza dudo un segundo en contarle la verdad a Gracia, Elric no le había prohibido hablar de su conversación pero aun no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que quiera en verdad.- Es un asunto un poco mas personal en el que Roy es el protagonista.

- No se por que no me extraña oírte decir eso pero sigo pensando que un mes es mucho tiempo- murmuro Gracia con reprobación.

-No si lo sabemos aprovechar- Riza sonrió-. Lo peor de todo es que enviaran A Roy al cuartel del norte, no nos veremos en todo ese tiempo por lo cual necesitaré de tu ayuda para distraerme en todo lo que me sea posible. Cuando Roy regrese que quiero que se arrepienta de estar interesado en mi.

Gracia rió con ganas.

-No seas tonta, Roy nunca se arrepentiría de estar contigo, si te adora, Riza. Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo se marcha el coronel?

-Pasado mañana y… he estado pensando en algo…

Gracia arqueo las cejas en forma interrogativa, una lenta sonrisa asomo a los labios de Riza, la felicidad le sentaba muy bien.

-¿No me dirás que tienes pensado obligarlo a casarse contigo antes de que se marche? No pensé que tu fueras de esa clase de chicas pro es muy sensato, así estaría obligado a volver por ti.

- No digas estupideces, Gracia- la regaño la rubia con buen humor-. Me gustaría que tuviéramos un cena como Dios manda, siempre nos hemos visto obligados estar escondidos y me deseo que por lo menos una noche podamos ser como una pareja normal.

-¿La quieres para hoy?

-Lo pensé pero es imposible. El general Elric acaba de llegar u todo el mundo espera que yo asista a la cena que se celebrara en su honor, también seria una comidilla de comentarios si Roy se ausentara misteriosamente, así que lo tendré que dejar para mañana.

-A mi me parece una muy buena idea, ¿has pensado ya en algo, querida amiga o quieres que te de mi opinión?

-Mas que nada, necesito tu ayuda- los ojos ámbar de Riza tenían un leve brillo que era incapaz de ocultar-. ¿Podrías pedirle algo a Maes por mi, Gracia?

La expresión de suplica de Riza le quitaba a la joven todos los deseos de discutir, suspiro y asintió lentamente.

- Espero que no sea anda ilegal, porque no lo es, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, tonta- Riza soltó una carcajada que iluminó su rostro-. Solo necesito que me consiga la llave de la casa de Roy, quiero que nuestra cena sea muy especial y que mejor sitio que en su casa, será una linda sorpresa ¿No lo crees?

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Elric se sentía un tanto agotado después de la gran cantidad de comentarios y asunto que se había visto obligado a atender, también la conversación con Roy y Elizabeth Hawkeye le había dado mucho en que pensar. Roy casado, quien se lo iba a imaginar, por lo menos el no, nunca había querido presionar el chico pero ahora que el solo se lo proponía no podía negar que le agradaba la idea de que Roy formar su propia familia.

Al día siguiente se vería obligado a llamar a Grumman y explicarle cuidadosamente la situación, no podía dar a entender que el había rechazado a su nieta, eso seria general un conflicto seguro, lo mas adecuado y sensato seria contarle la verdad y esperar a que el anciano general comprendiera al igual que lo había hecho el que lo mejor para los jóvenes era que estuvieran juntos. La nieta de Grumman era una mujer hermosa y parecía sensata, una Gweru adecuada para quien era como su hijo.

Doblo en una de los pasillos dispuesto a abandonar el cuartel para descansar un rato entes de la cena cuando los pasos rápidos a sus espaldas le llamaron la atención, volteo y se sorprendió un poco al ver que Frank Archer se dirigía hacia el.

-General Elric- le dijo el militar con respeto-. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

-Si no recuerdo mal he estado toda esta tarde dispuesto a oír quejas y dudas, Archer, ¿Por qué no has pedido aún cita como el resto de tus compañeros?

-Porque el asunto del cual quería hablarle era privado, general.

A pesar del evidente agotamiento Elric asintió y se dispuso a oír que lo Frank tuviera que decir. Aun no pensaba actuar en su contra ni remover los recuerdos de lo ocurrido a Roy en el Este, se tomaría su tiempo para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Esta bien, creo que por esta vez haré una excepción contigo pero no quiero que se repita.

Archer asintió.

-Lamento comunicarle esto, general, pero tengo el deber de decirle que el coronel Mustang y su prometida, la señorita Hawkeye mantiene una relación que… va más allá de la amistad.

Roy. Era evidente que Archer haría hasta lo imposible por dejar a Roy mal parado ante los ojos de su superior. Elric lo estudio con detenimiento, el joven se mantenía impasible sin demostrar ni alegría ni preocupación en sus gesto, definitivamente era una muy buen militar. Estrictamente frió y calculador.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo, Archer? Si esto no fuera verdad…

-Lo es, general- se apresuro a intervenir el miliar-. Yo mismo los he visto juntos y no precisamente en el rol que al coronel Mustang se le asigno. Creí que era mi deber decírselo.

Elric se habría reído en su cara si no hubiera sido por que sabia que eso estaba fuera de lugar, se limito con asentir y agradecer al joven por si preocupación después de prometerle tomar medidas en ese asunto. Una estupidez, eso era lo que realmente era, pero nuevamente volvían las dudas a hacer presa de el. ¿Cuánto seria capas de hacer Archer por quitar a Roy del camino? El lo averiguaría y se encargaría de tomar medidas al respecto.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Roy aparco el coche sintiéndose algo frustrado, había tenido un día agotador con todos los preparativos del viaje y no había visto a Riza desde la cena de la noche anterior donde por la gran cantidad de asistentes apenas tuvo tiempo para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella. Esa tarde había dio a verla pero la joven no llego y Roy no tuvo mas opción que ir a su casa para hacer la maleta y descansar un poco antes del día siguiente. Se tendría que despedir de Riza a primera hora.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenia las llaves de la casa, maldijo por lo bajo, lo que el faltaba para tener un día realmente malo. Frunció el ceño al comprobar de que si había alguien en la casa, por lo cual dio la vuelta a la casa apara intentar ver algo, si le estaban robando seria el colmo de aquel funesto día.

Los sonidos venían de la cocina, y cuando Roy vio a la joven rubia que estaba allí ajena a su llegada, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, volvió hasta la puerta principal y llamo esperando a que Riza decidiera abrirle. No hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo, y en cuanto ella lo vio le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

-Lamento haber tomado tu llave sin permiso, pero quería darte una sorpresa, ¿me perdonas?

-Mmm… si te quedas aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que lo recapacite podría ser- le dijo Roy mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de el-. Ahora, sigo muy enfadado.

La beso con pasión pero ella le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo con suavidad y le sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho, pero si seguimos así se me quemara lo que tengo en el horno.

-¿Me has preparado la cena?- le pregunto el asombrado- Cielos, creo que podria acostumbrarme a vivir contigo.

Esta vez fue Riza la que frunció el ceño.

-¿Acaso no lo tenias en tus planes, Roy Mustang?

-Sabes que si, pequeña- el la abrasó-. Tú eres lo único que siempre ha estado en mis planes.

La cena trascurrió muy tranquila, era la primera ves desde que habían abandonado el este de tenían tiempo para ellos solos y la experiencia era muy gratificante. Durante los días de la convalecencia de Roy, sus deseos de estar juntos solo podían considerarse sueños que parecían imposibles, sin embargo ahora el poder formalizar su relación les parecía algo tan seguro que no cabían en si de la alegría. Tal vez la única porción de tristeza era la partida de Roy, pero lo veían mas como una pequeño obstáculo a supera después de todos los que se habían visto obligados a pasar.

La noche estaba agradable así que decidieron quedarse un momento en el jardín, abrasados, dejando que las horas pasaran. Aprovechando los últimos momentos para estar juntos antes de aquella forzada separación.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo Riza. Era algo con lo que había intentado luchar todo el día, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía mostrarse así de vulnerable ante Roy, pero en ese momento en que solo les quedaba un par de horas ya no le importaba mucho.

-Y yo no deseo irme, pero tengo que hacerlo- el la beso en el cabello y la abraso aun mas fuerte-. Te escribiré todos los días y además le he pedido a Elric que te consiguiera algo que hacer a ti y a Gracia, prometió que las mantendría ocupadas.

Riza asintió y miro la hora, ya era mas de madia noche y Roy también se percato de esto.

-Es algo tarde- murmuro Riza.

-Lo se, creo que lo merco será que te lleve a casa. Vamos por tus cosas.

Una ves dentro Riza tomo el bolso mientras Roy iba por su abrigo, cuando el llego ella lo miro durante algunos segundos con expresión indescifrable. La joven se acerco hasta el y le enmarco el rostro entre las manos para besarlo.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes- le murmuro ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al notar que Roy no entendía a lo que se refería continuó-. Quiero pasar esta noche contigo, y no cambiaré de parecer Roy, ya lo he decidido.

El la miro atónito, sin embargo cuando Riza volvió a juntas su labios con los suyos dejo que las dudas y los temores desaparecieron. Tenían un mes muy largo por delante, necesitaba una noche para recordar.


	17. Chapter 17

_**¿De qué otra forma**_

_**se puede amenazar**_

_**que no sea de muerte?**_

**Capitulo 16: Las primeras amenazas.**

Las espedidas siempre eran algo triste y doloroso, por eso Roy las odiaba, si hubiera estado en su manos, hubiera preferido partir como solía hacerlo en casi todos sus viajes: unas cuantas palabras a Eric, oír sus advertencias e indicaciones y prometerse que se verían dentro de poco, pero Riza no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás, el haberla dejado sola en ciudad Central a pesar de que sabia que ese mes de separación le traería una tan ansiada recompensa era una de las cosas mas difíciles que le había tocado enfrentar en su vida.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aun seguían muy nítidos en su cabeza, y la monótono del viaje y el paisaje que se mostraba hacia el lo sumía mas y mas en sus meditaciones. Pasara lo que pasara en ese mes, el ya no podía dar marcha a atrás por que lo único que esperaba era volver a verla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

-No será mucho tiempo, si te mantienes ocupado ni siquiera te darás cuenta de cómo pasan los días.

Roy observo a Jean que estaba sentado frente a el, en ese moto su amigo también observaba por la ventana, tal vez sumido en sus propios problemas y frustraciones.

- ¿No te ha parecido que Elric nos ocultaba algo?- le pregunto de pronto Roy haciéndolo participé de las dudas que lo habían mantenido intranquilo esos últimos días-. Hay algo… no se, simplemente cosas que no encajan.

- El no desea quitarte a Riza- le aseguro Jean.

-No es eso, sino como que espera algo importante antes de permitirme regresar.

-¿Y crees que si lo resolviera antes te mandaría a llamar del norte antes de finalizar el mes?

Roy se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera había penado en esa posibilidad pero no era descartable. Su instinto, el que le había ayudado en innumerables ocasiones, le decía que ahí había un motivo oculto, algo tan sutil y misterioso que escapaba de su entendimiento. Y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

- No lo se, si no quiere levantar mis sospechas no lo hará, si cree que merezco saberlo me mandara a llamar.

- Entonces si es así, confiemos en que lo solucione rápido, tal vez de esa manera puedas cambiar esa cara de desanimo. No puedo entenderte. Estas deprimido cuando dentro de un mes podrás casarte con Riza.

-No te pido que lo hagas- bromeo Roy-. Pero te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo, o si no creo que habría enloquecido y desobedecido la orden de mi superior. Y eso si seria complicar mucho las cosas.

-Lo tendré presente, Roy y si veo alguna señal de tu perdida de cordura, no dudare en aclararte las ideas de una forma muy "sutil"

Ambos rieron ante este comentario, luego Roy volvió a fijar su atención en el paisaje que corría ante sus ojos mientras cruzaban por los campos. Un mes podía pasar muy luego si se lo proponía. Y lo haría.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Cuatro días después de la partida de Roy, Riza seguía sintiéndose igual de triste, sin embargo trataba de ocultarlo lo más posible a todos los que la rodeaban y se preocupaban por su angustia.

No había tenido muchas noticias de Roy, salvo las de que había llegado bien y que en cuanto estuviera un poco mas tranquilo y desocupado haría lo posible por comunicarse con ella, esa era su pequeña llamita de esperanza en aquella fría soledad que sentía la rodeaba.

Gracia se mostraba muy solicita con ella, llegando incluso a desesperar a Riza por lo cual ella la había instado a que aceptare las salidas con Maes, además Elric, a petición de Roy, les había dado trabajo en el cuartel, de modo que Riza pasaba la mayor parte de sus días llevando recados de un sitio a otro, logrado mantener alejado de su cabeza los recuerdos de Roy, pero las noche seguían siendo difíciles. Lo extrañaba demasiado como para poder mantener la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Esa tarde debía llevar unas cosas a Elric, así que se apresuro a terminar con el trabajo de ese día para poder reunirse con Maes que le había prometido que intentaría comunicarse con el cuartel del norte y si tenían suerte, con Roy; esta perspectiva la había tenido de un muy buen humor durante todo el día, manteniéndola contenta y ansiosa, si solo pudiera oír su voz por unos minutos se daría por satisfecha.

-¿Extrañas al coronel, Elizabeth?

Riza se detuvo al oír aquella pregunta y miro ceñuda a Frank Archer que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo, ella hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y estaba dispuesta a continuar cuando el la sujeto de brazo.

- No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero te prometo que el no regresara de allí.

- El tenerla Elric lo a enviado al norte solo con un plazo definido.

- Puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Fran con una desagradable sonrisa.

-No. Roy confía en el y no lo traicionaría.

- Claro, pero… ¿si Elric no estuviera aquí para cambiar de opinión?

Riza palideció un poco ante este comentariado, se soltó de Archer y apresuro el paso para llegar a su destino, cuando lo oyó reírse sus espadas noto como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca,

Solo volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando cruzo la puerta del despacho de Elric que la miro extrañado.

-¿No te encuentras bien, Elizabeth?- le pregunto el hombre ofreciéndole una silla.

Riza la aceptó y dejo los papeles sobre la mesa, durante unos segundos dudo sobre contarle o no lo ocurrido con Frank, pero luego decidió que merecía saberlo después de todo.

- Creo que Frank Archer no desea que Roy regrese a Ciudad Central- le dijo ella-. Y dio a entender que si tenía que sacarlo a usted de su camino para conseguirlo, lo haría.

Elric entrelazó los dedos y adobo la barbilla sobre ellos mirando a Riza, parecía tranquilo a pesar de lo que ella le había revelado y para su sorpresa sonrió.

- Esta nervioso, sabe que lentamente se esta cerrando la cuerda a su alrededor y un hombre nervioso tiende a cometer estupideces, eso es bueno para nosotros.

-¿Y si le pasa a usted algo?- le pregunto Riza asustada.

-Hay personas indicadas que se ocuparan de todo en mi ausencia.

- ¿Y Roy?

-Tranquila, muchacha, el volverá por que todos sus hombres están aquí. Roy es un excelente militar y las fronteras no son su sitio, lo tendrán donde mas lo necesiten y eso es algo a lo que te debes acostumbrar, sobre todo cuando el tenga todo el control de este lugar, cosa que estoy seguro hará algún día- le dijo con cierto reproche pero le sonrió-. Archer lo detesta, y eso es algo que todos sabe. Si Roy es listo sabrá como mantenerlo alejado de su camino, pero antes de que eso ocurra yo deseo sacarlo de aquí para siempre.

- Si no se cuida y le pasa algo no podrá hacerlo- le advirtió Riza-. Si como usted supone, Archer ya se mostró una vez dispuesto a matar a Roy, ¿Por qué seria diferente con usted?

-Por que por le momento aun le conviene mantenerme vivo- le dijo Elric con total calma-. Pero llegara un momento en que le seré un estorbo e intentara deshacerse de mí. Por eso tengo que ser mas rápido que el.

-Todo esto parece tan inverosímil y espeluznante- Riza se llevo las manos a las sienes para mitigar el dolor de cabeza-. Cuando vine hasta aquí nunca pensé…

- Y no lo hagas ahora, solo deja que esto lo solucionemos quienes debemos hacerlo, Roy no me perdonaría nunca si supiera que te has preocupado por nada y te he hecho mas difíciles estos días.

Típico de Roy, pensó Riza. Intentar mantenerla alejada de los problemas y las dudas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si de vedad Frank Archer estaba dispuesto a arruinar su felicidad junto al hombre que ella amaba, Riza se encargaría de que los dejara en paz para siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Maes hablaba con alguien por teléfono, al parecer no querían comunicarlo con Roy y estaba haciendo lo posible por no sulfurarse, además Gracia se reía al ver lo complicado que estaba.

- ¿No deberías ayudarlo?- le pregunto Riza a su amiga tan nerviosa como Maes-. Si no podemos hablar con Roy…

-Lo harás- le dijo Hughes mientras cubría el auricular para no ser oído y luego volvía a su discusión.

-Ya lo ves, no hay de que preocuparse, Riza- Gracia le sonrió-. ¿Cómo te fue con Elric esta tarde?

Solo de volver a pensar en la difícil situación que se presentaría Riza se ponía enferma, ¿Cómo le explicaría a ambos que Frank Archer no quería a Roy de regreso en Central y que Elric había enviado a Roy lejos para poder actuar a sus anchas? Cuando Roy se enterara de que ella estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido…

- Supongo que bien en lo que se puede, el también extraña a Roy.

-¡Cinco minutos más!- exclamo Maes, mientras colgaba el aparato y las miraba con fastidio-. Pero podrás hablar con el, Riza, ahora fueron a informarle.

- Las fronteras…- Riza se mordió el labio preocupada-, ¿son un sitio tan difícil como me ha dicho el general Elric?

-Las fronteras no son el mejor lugar del mundo, te lo reconozco; muchos días lo único que deseas es estar en cualquier otro lugar. Roy las detesta pero estoy seguro de que para el no habrá nada mas difícil que el estar separo de ti durante todo este tiempo, pero lo superara.

-¿Y los conflictos?- le pregunto Gracia angustiada-. El general había ido hasta allí para poner fin a los disturbios, ¿Roy hará lo mismo?

-No se preocupen por lo que no deben, muchas.

-Mi abuelo es un general y lo he visto meterse en un problema y otro desde que soy niña, muchas noches salía hasta el cuartel y cuando se despedía de mi yo no tenia ni la menor idea de si lo volvería a ver otra vez, así que ahora no me vengas a pedir que no me preocupe. Ocurra lo que ocurra seré capas de entenderlo y asumirlo.

-Lo se, y me disculpar por eso- al ver que Gracia aun esperaba la respuesta asintió-. Elric dice que no hay riesgos de revueltas, pero como bien dices, nada es seguro.

El silencio se apodero de ellos, nuevamente el temor y el miedo se convirtió en su peor enemigo. Cuando el timbre del teléfono los saco de aquel estado, Maes le indico a Riza con un gesto que fuera ella quien contestara.

- ¿Roy?- se apresuro a preguntar Riza con el corazón alborotado, la respuesta se demoro en llegar y ella sin darse cuneta contuvo la respiración.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro oírte- le respondió Roy. Ere evidente que hacia lo posible por mostrase tranquilo, pero al igual que a Riza le estaba resultando muy difícil.

- Te extraño demasiado- le dijo ella con voz quebrada-, pero el general Elric se ha portado muy bien con nostras y nos ha mantenido ocupadas- se rió un poco y agradeció el hecho de que Maes hubiera llevado a Gracia aparte para darle intimidad en lo que se podía-. ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Desesperado por volver a tu lado- nuevamente el silencio se apodero de Roy-.Pero ahora mucho mejor, mientras pueda oírte y saber que esta bien me quedo mas tranquilo, agradecerle a Maes de mi parte por todo lo que ha hecho, ¿lo harás?

-Claro que si, además yo también le estoy muy agradecida, si no hubiera sido por el…

El apagón fue tan repentino que los sorprendió a todos, las luces del exterior preemitían que no estuvieran el la total penumbra pero estaba lejos de servir de mucha ayuda.

-Quédense a donde estas- advirtió Maes-. Iré a ver que ocurre.

-¿Qué pasa, Riza?- le pregunto Roy preocupado.

-Nada, solo un simple apagón eléctrico. Debe ser un desperfecto.

-Seguro- confirmo el joven pero no parecía muy convencido-. ¿Maes esta contigo?

-Si, pero saldrá a ver que ocurre- Riza contuvo la respiración al oir ruidos fura de la oficina-. Creo que pasa algo, espero un momento.

Gracia grito cuando tres disparos resonaron en la habitación, Riza apretó el aurícular con fuerza pero se quedo paralizada.

-¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora!- grito Maes.

Riza hizo lo que le ordenaron pero no soltó el aparato, aferrándose a el como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Riza! ¡Riza!

-Estoy bien- murmuro ella sin poder contener las lagrimas-. Han disparado, no se quien, aun esta oscuro. Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila- le susurro el intentando sonar convincente-. ¿Sigue Maes había? Si es así pásame con el.

Como si supiera lo que su amigo quería, Maes se acerco hasta ella y le quito con delicadeza el teléfono.

- Todo esta bien, te llamare mas tarde. No hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿me has oído, Roy? Ninguna estupidez- después de esto le colgó.

Maes sujeto la mano de Riza casi al mismo tiempo que se hacia la luz, Gracia estaba tumbada en el piso al otro lado de la habitación, pálida y temblorosa.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuro Maes-. Estoy herido.

Riza se apresuro a mirarle bien. Su brazo sangraba bastante peor con enorme alivio vio que era superficial.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Gracia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. ¿Por qué han disparado?

-Porque necesitan eliminar a alguno de los que estamos esta noche aquí, la pregunta es ¿a quien y por que?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Una persona**_

_**que quiere venganza**_

_**guarda sus heridas abiertas**_

**Capitulo ****17: Venganza.**

Jean entro a toda prisa en el cuarto de Roy después de su llamada, al ver que su amigo estaba haciendo otra vez el equipaje se sintió desconcertado.

-¿Por qué estas guardando todo?- le pregunto el joven a Roy cerrando la puerta tras el.

-¿No es obvio?- le pregunto Roy sin siquiera mirarlo-. Nos regresamos hoy mismo a Central.

-¿Elric te ha dado autorización para volver?

-No.

Jean volvió a mirarlo como si estuviera loco, y sin pensárselo dos veces le quito el bolso de las manos.

-Entonces nos quedamos aquí, Roy. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!, ha ocurrido algo grave- se defendió el joven al borde de la desesperación.

-Si no me lo explicas dudo que sea capas de entender, pero te daré la oportunidad de aclarar mis dudas, te escucho.

Roy sintió deseos de matar a Jean por lo tranquilo que parecía, el en cambio se sentía enfermo luego de que Maes colgara el teléfono y no lo hubiera vuelto a llamar. De eso ya iban mas de dos horas de dudas y temores.

-Estaba hablando con Riza, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto hubo un apagón eléctrico o algo así, luego se oyeron disparos, Maes se puso en la línea y prometió llamarme pronto, aun o lo hace.

La apacible expresión de Jean cambio rápidamente en una de preocupación, pero eso no sirvió para ablandar la decisión del militar.

-No sabes cuanto lamento que esto haya ocurrido, Roy, pero no te puedo permitir regresar a Central aunque para mantenerte aquí deba hacerlo por la fuerza y te aseguro que no seria lago muy agradable de hacer.

Soy sonrió pensado que Havoc bromeaba, pero al darse cuenta de que las palabras de su amigo eran verdaderas se sintió desconcertado y luego molesto.

-Soy tu superior, no puedes cuestionar mis ordenes.

-Lamentablemente, coronel, he recibido ordenes de nuestro superior para no dejarle partir de aquí sean cuales fueran las circunstancias. El general Elric no lo espera en Central hasta dentro de un mes a menos que el mismo cambia la fecha de regreso.

Así que ese era el motivo por el que Elric había enviado a Jean Havoc con el, y el muy traidor estaba dispuesto a lanzar por la borda todos sus años de amistad para obedecer las ordenes de sus superior. Roy lo miro furioso y lleno de frustración, pero al final decidido volver a sentarse para intentar comprender mejor las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, Jean?- le pregunto Roy arqueando una ceja.

-Esperar, coronel, nada mas simple que eso. Esperar a ver que ocurre realmente en Central y permitir por una vez en su vida que sena otros los que se lleven la parte más desagradable del trabajo.

Roy no estaba tan seguro de que la gustara la respuesta que le había dado el joven pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer en esas circunstancias? El solo había permitido que lo confinaran a ese sitio apartado esperando recibir la recompensa prometido al final del camino, ahora que veía que las cosas se complicaban mas de lo que hubiera deseado, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer obedecer ordenes.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Se va a poner bien- le dijo Gracia a Riza mientas se sentaba a su lado en la sala de espera del hospital mientras esperaban a que terminaran de atender a Maes-. El medico dice que solo fue un leve rasguño y que tuvo mucha suerte de que no fuera algo mas complicado, aun así no me gusta mucho lo que esta ocurriendo, siento como si alguien muy malo nos acechara.

-Para cualquiera que estuviera en nuestro lugar debe ser una situación espantosa, además, debo confesar que principalmente estoy muy preocupada por Roy y lo que el pueda estar penado en este momento.

-¿No has vuelto a llamarlo?

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Riza con desesperación-. El general Elric me prometió que haría esa llamada en cuanto las cosas estuvieran un poco mas tranquilas pero viendo todo el trabajo que tiene en este momento no me atrevo a presionarlo, supongo que tengo que esperar paciente.

- Lo lamento mucho por ti- Gracia le cogio la mano para trasmitirle un poco de apoyo-. También me extraña que Roy no se haya querido comunicar contigo nada mas ocurrió todo esto.

-Eso es lo peor- Riza movió la cabeza en una negación muda-.Han cortado las líneas telefónicas, hasta que se resuelva por lo menos una parte de las dudas- admitió la rubia con evidente pesar.

-¿Porque sospechan de alguien?

- Doy por hecho que se tratara de eso, y la verdad es que me pondría enferma si fuera de otra manera. Estar esperando a que aparezca alguien de la nada… ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en las demás personas si fuera así? No podríamos estar seguras no tranquilas en ningún sitio.

- Por mi no te preocupes, tengo muy claro cual es mi candidato para semejante cosa, y tengo la impresión que tu al igual que la mayoría de las personas en el cuartel opinan lo mismo que yo o por lo menos lo tienen como una posibilidad- le dijo al joven con seguridad.

-Frank Archer- respondió Riza con un suspiro-. Si, el es del que mas sospechas tienen todos, estaba en el cuartel cuando ocurrió el incidente y la aversión que siente hacia Roy es un secreto a voces.

-Y si a eso le sumamos que las cosas últimamente no le han resultado de la mejor manera y que además estaba interesado en ti pero que tus atenciones fueron para el coronel Mustang…

- No me hagas sentirme mas culpable de lo que ya me siento, Gracia. Con lo que le paso a Maes…

- No era esa mi intención, Riza, sino que la de aclarar las dudas que puedan ir apareciendo en el camino. Maes estaba convencido de que Archer esta metido detrás de esto porque esta furioso con Roy y como el coronel no esta aquí busca otra manera de liberar su frustración, así que lo mas probable es que el objetivo a dispara no era precisamente el.

-¿Entonces quien?- le pregunto Riza con resignación. Apenas compendio el sentido de aquellas palabras, comenzó a atar cabos. Miro a Gracia sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos-.¿Yo?

- Eso cree Maes- le confeso con evidente nerviosismo-. Era fácil enterarse de que Roy y tu estarían comunicándose esta tarde por teléfono, ya que había que pedir una autorización que estaría al alcance de todo el mundo en el cuartel, si Archer estaba atento a la hora y al momento justo en que estuvieras junto a la línea telefónica… no había mucho por donde perderse.

-Y si Maes no me hubiera apartado del camino, me habría matado a mi- Riza se llevo las manos al rostro y contuvo un gemido ahogado. Luego volvió a mirar a su preocupada amiga-. Esto no es bueno, Gracia.

-Lo se, y reconozco que me tienes un poco preocupada- la mirada de incredulidad de Riza logro que Gracia se sintiera avergonzada por mentir-. Bueno, estoy muy preocupada pero ya lo solucionaremos, Riza, siempre lo hacemos.

A Riza le hubiera encantado poder tener la misma confianza de su amiga sobre que las cosas mejorarían, pero se le hacia cada difícil, sentía que estaba arriesgando u muchas personas en su intento de poner fin a un conflicto que no estaba ni estaría nunca en sus manos.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-No quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes, Frank, quiero saber simplemente la verdad- le espeto Elric verdaderamente molesto.

Archer seguía de pie frente a su superior sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad Llevaban cerca de media hora encerrados en la oficina del general Elric y el no había cedido ni un ápice en su posición de no saber absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido cuado se produjo el apagón.

-Y ya se la he dicho, general Elric, yo al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros estaba cumpliendo mis labores en ese momento, para mi también fue una desagradable sorpresa lo que le ocurrió al teniente coronel Hughes.

- El apagón no fue accidental, se ha hecho una investigación al respecto. Lo provocaron con un proposito.

-¿El de herir a Hughes?- le pregunto el con serenidad pero en su ojos se apreciaba que toda esa situación le parecía muy divertida.

-No lo descarto de mis posibilidades, sin embargo también se encontraba Elizabeth Hawkeye en aquel lugar.

El silencio fue tan incomodo que Elric estuvo tentado de pedirle a Archer que se retirara para poder aclara un poco sus ideas, sin embargo no lo hizo. Necesitaba respuestas, y las conseguiría.

-Lamento oír eso, general Elric, pero como ya le he dicho no se mas de lo que le he dicho.

Se lo aseguro.

-Y sin embargo me cuesta muchísimo creerte- confeso el hombre con un suspiro-. No es la primera vez que estando tu en un lugar específico ocurre algo así de peligroso que pone una vida en riesgo, Archer.

-Si se refiere a lo del coronel Mustang…

-Exacto, esa vez nos mentiste y sin embargo acepté tus estupidas excusas cuando Roy regreso y me contó su versión de los hechos, no tenia motivos para desconfiar de ti y mucho menos para juzgarte como muchos esperaban pero ni siquiera pienses de que he dejado de darle vuelta a todo eso. Todo lo que ocurrió en el Este sigue pareciéndome algo desasido retorcido.

Esta vez la expresión de Archer se volvió tensa y de notorio disgusto, como si comprendiera de que la soga se estaba apretando cada ves mas en torno a su cuello y que pronto podría caer en su propia trampa.

-Si es así como piensa, ¿Por qué no ha hecho algo para aclarar sus dudas, general Elric?- le pregunto el militar.

-Porque no deseaba generar problemas y desconfianza entre mis hombres, porque los problemas con las demás regiones del país son lo suficientemente malos por si solos por si solos. No deseo generar una guerra frente a mis propios ojos, pero si no tengo otra opción para tener paz, ten por seguro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para averiguar que fue lo que ocurrió en estas dos ocasiones.

Elric lo observó con detenimiento, pero Frank nuevamente había recobrado su compostura y ya no era fácil leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido lo mejor mostrarle tan abiertamente lo que pensaba y sentía, sin embargo lo ocurrido hacia unas horas le indicaba que no tenia mas tiempo que perder. Tenia que conseguir que Frank Archer perdiera de una vez los nervios y se traicionara para así poder atraparlo.

-No tengo mas que decirle, general Elric- volvió a contestar el-. Espero que tenga suerte en lo que planee hacer.

-Entonces, que así sea.

------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

La hora parecía arrastrarse para Riza, estaba sola fuera del cuartel esperando a que el general Elric le permitiera comunicarse con Roy, muchas ideas absurdas habían ido tomando forma en su cabeza, pero sabía bien que no tenía nada que hacer, solo resignarse y esperar.

Gracia había preferido quedarse con Maes para cuidar de el y Riza no podía culparla, ¿no hubiera hecho ella lo mismo si hubiera sido Roy el herido? Una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios al recodar que aquello había sido exactamente lo que había hecho hacia tiempo atrás, un tiempo que ahora le precia tan infinitamente lejano que lo sentía como una vida distinta a la propia, como algo que ya no le pertenecía.

Pertenencia, si. Eso era lo que la hacia sentir así de afligida; el saberse atada a alguien y a la ves el verse obligada a vivir sin el, aunque fuera momentáneamente, ¿pensaría Roy en ella tanto como ella lo hacia en el? Esperaba que fuera así, deseaba que fuera si y que ese mes pasara tan deprisa que cuando abriera nuevamente los ojos, su sonrisa fuera lo primero que viera para iluminarle la vida.

Esperar, esperar…

Riza se sobresalto al sentir una mano apoyada en sus hombros, pensó que seria Elric y se giro con una sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto vio al hombre tras ella.

-Que desea, teniente coronel Archer- le pregunto ella en tono formal y frió. El solo sonrió.

-Ya lo sabrás, Elizabeth- el volvió a sonreír provocando que Riza de sintiéndose asustado de pronto-. Por el momento, solo espero que me acompañes.

El le sujeto del brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie y seguirlo, Riza se resistió pero no pudo soltarse de su agarre.

-Creo que rechazare su ofrecimiento, estoy esperando…

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado si me acompañarías, solo te dije que lo arias- le dijo el con seriedad-. Ahora tú vendrás conmigo, a ver cuanto me servirás en mis planes.

-No iré- le contesto ella dispuesta a prestar resistencia. La bofetada que sintió provoco que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Frank se rió y Riza solo sintió luego un dolor insoportable en la cabeza y poco a poco todo dejo de tener sentido. Se había desmayado.


	19. Chapter 19

_**El mal que hacemos**_

_**no nos atrae tanta persecución**_

_**y tanto odio como**_

_**nuestras buenas cualidades**_.

**Capitulo 18: Odio y miedo.**

Maes estaba tendido en la cama en su casa, Gracia lo había acompañado esa tarde y esperaba que Riza llegara junto al general Elric para ir a recogerle. La verdad es que luego del incidente en el cuartel el ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero temía que las jóvenes se fueran solas a casa, estaba seguro de que si algo malos les llegaba a ocurrir Roy no se lo perdonara jamás en la vida. No quería arriesgarse ahora que no podía defenderse.

- Deberías intentar dormir un poco- le dijo Gracia con ternura-. El medico dijo que no era nada extremadamente grave pero si que necesitabas reposo, además hasta que no te ve mas repuesto no me quedare realmente tranquila. Te debes reponer completamente, Maes.

- Claro que si, esta entre mi lista de prioridades- Maes hizo un gesto de frustración al recodar aquello que sentía que había olivado y que llevaba horas inquietándole-. Tengo que llamar a Roy para ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido en el cuartel. Entiendo perfectamente que para el debe ser desesperante estar deseando tener noticias sobre Riza.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, el general Elric dijo que se encargaría de eso y Riza también esta con el para recodárselo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Mi amiga no soportara pensar que Roy esta sufriendo por su culpa, no dejara al general Elric en paz hasta que haya hablado con Roy para asegurarle de que ella esta sana y salva y de que aquí no ha pasado nada muy grave aunque no sea verdad. Riza solo quiere que pase este mes tranquilo.

- Y claro que Riza no le mentiría porque que no ha pasado nada muy grave- le dijo Maes con gesto dolido-. Esto es apenas un rasguño que sanara a lo más en un par de días. Algo de real importancia seria que me hubieran metido un tito en la cabeza o algo así.

Gracia lo miro ceñuda.

- Ya entiendo porque Roy y tú se llevan tan bien, ninguno de los dos es capas de ver las cosas desde un punto de vista civilizado y lógico. Te han herido y sabes que podría haber sido mucho peor, pero aun así solo lo tomas como algo divertido y te sientes satisfecho por que no te han matado. Estoy empezando a creer que eres un verdadero tonto, Maes.

Maes sonrió al ver la indignación brillar en los ojos de la joven. No tenia muy claro que era lo que estaba ocurrido entre ellos pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no era simple amistada. Un sentimiento mucho a.m. profundo estaba naciendo en ambos y eso le agradaba.

-Si eso te pone en verdad feliz, prometo intentar comportarme mejor y hacer lo que el medico diga, Gracia- el se recostó en la cama y la miro unos segundos en silencio antes de decirle-. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Ella se ruborizó al oír sus palabras pero hizo como si no tuviera mayor importancia aquel hecho y siguió sentada a su lado, con la expresión tranquila y sujetándose las manos temblorosas.

- Y a mi también. Reconozco que por un momento había llegado a pensar que tu herida era mucho mas grave y que podías morir…- ella noto como un escalofrió la recorría al recordar su miedo.

- No me refería a eso, sino al hecho de que hayas venido junto a Riza a este lugar tan lejano y que aun no hayas pensado en marcharte- Maes la sujeto la mano y se sintió alivia cando ella no la parto-. Si, el que estés aquí en ciudad Central es una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido este ultimo tiempo y créeme si te digo que no ha habido demasiadas.

Gracia no se sentía capas de entrar en más detalles en ese momento. Su corazón latía tan rápido que ella temía que se le pudiera salir del pecho. No estaba muy segura de que era lo que sentía aun por Maes Hughes pero podía darle una oportunidad para explorar ese sentimiento. Y a la vez darse una oportunidad a ella misma para volver a creer y a soñar.

- Tú también has sido una de las cosas que me han mantenido aquí… y creo que podrías seguir siéndolo.

El timbre del teléfono los sobresalto apartándolos en forma brusca de sus pequeñas confesiones. Maes maldijo por lo bajo y Gracia se levando casi de un salto para poder ir a atender. Antes de que el aparato sonara por tercera vez levanto el auricular para ver que ocurría.

- Diga- pregunto joven con tranquilidad que luego se torno en un gesto indescifrable-. No, ella no esta aquí.

Maes obseso como Gracia fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras oía a quien se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. Le hubiera gustado poder oír lo que decían o mejor aun, quitarle a ella el aparato y el mismo recibir la llamada pero estaba todavía demasiado adolorido y se sentía muy debilitado como para poder ponerse en pie sin ayuda.

-¿Esta seguro de lo que me esta diciendo?- le pregunto Gracia con un hilo de voz a quien le hablaba-. ¿Podría ser una equivocación? ¿La ha buscado bien?- insistió ella con desesperación.

Maes se inclino un poco y se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse cuando ella colgó el teléfono y lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Riza… Riza no aparece por ningún sitio, el general Elric ha registrado todo el cuartel a puestas cerradas y ella no esta en ninguna parte, tenia la ultima esperanza de que Riza estuviera aquí pero no es así- unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Gracia no intento secárselas-. Cree que le ha ocurrido algo malo, Maes… Yo, no se que voy a hacer.

Gracia rompió a llorar con desusuelo metas el se ponía de pie y la abrasaba con fuerza para reconfortarla. Si Roy se enteraba de esto, algo casi seguro, no habría forma de mantenerlo en el norte.

---------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Riza abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose algo adolorida y con frió. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana le molestaba en los ojos por lo cual volvió a cerrarlos.

Como una sucesión de imágenes comenzaron a correr por su mente los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo unas pocas horas atrás. Ella estaba en el cuartel esperando al general Elric para poder hablar con Roy y contarle lo ocurrido, luego la inesperada llegada de Frank Archer y por ultimo cuando el la golpeo y ella perdió el conocimiento.

Riza se incorporo un poco y cerro los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente con mayor lentitud y así poder acostumbrase a la claridad. Estaba en una habitación que no era la de ella, no era una estancia muy espaciosa pero si estaba ordenada y limpia, además ella se encontraba recostada sobre la cama y no la habían atado ni amordazado con tenia en un principio.

En cuanto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta supo el motivo que aquella extraña amabilidad por parte del militar. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave así que no tendría sentido que intentara huir. Miro hacia la ventana que era demasiado pequeñita como para que ella pudiera utilizarla y cuando observo hacia afuera se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio tan apartado de la ciudad que por más que gritara con todas sus fuerzas nadie podría llegar a auxiliarla. Se sentía desesperada. Estaba abandonada a su suerte.

No debía pede la calma, se repitió una y otra vez mientras volvía a sentarse e intentaba pensar en que serio lo mejor para ella. Si estaba en se sitio era porque seguramente Frank Archer tenia algo entre manos, lo qu la inquietaba hasta la deseperacion era el "que".

Roy.

Riza estaba casi segura de que la utilizaría a ella para vengarse de Roy, ¿Qué podría ocurrirle ahora a el? No quería ni pensarlo, su único alivio era saber que hasta el momento Roy estaba en la frontera norte demasiado lejos de ciudad Central como para saber lo que en verdad ocurría. El general Elric al parecer también temía que ocurriera algo así y ella confiaba en que el hombre no permitía a Roy regresar a central hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.

El sonido de la llave el girar el la cerradura le acelero los latidos del corazón, Riza pensó en volver a tirarse en la cama y fungir que aun dormía, pero considerando de que eso no la ayudaría en nada se irguió aun mas en la cama y espero la entra de su carcelero.

Archer no se sorprendió al verla sentada en la cama, la verdad es que hasta se lo esperaba. La joven lo miraba con los ojos ámbar cargados de una ira fría que a el solo consiguió satisfacerlo más. El se acerco hasta la mesa del rincón poniendo algo sobre ella y se giro nuevamente para mirar a la joven.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, Riza- le dijo el con una desagradable sonrisa-.Temía que te hubiera hecho mas daño del que pensaba y que ya no fueras útil para mis propósitos.

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?- le pregunto Riza desafiante. Archer sonrió y ella sintió alivio de que no se acercara a ella o se molestara por su atrevimiento como había temido.

- Vamos, Riza, lo sabes perfectamente- le dijo el con cortesía mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en uno de los rincones de la habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Quiero a Mustang en mis manos, y la mejor manera para conseguirle es tenerte primero a ti en las mías. En la guerra, muchacha, se busca siempre las debilidades del enemigo y para tu desgracia y el de el, tu eres la pequeña debilidad de Mustang. Algo que me ha resultado muy provechoso.

Riza lo fulmino con la mirada. Se sentía tan culpable por estar allí como si ella hubiera aceptado ir voluntariamente. No quería ser la causante de algo horrible contra Roy. No lo soportaría.

- Todos en el cuartel se deben de haber dado cuenta de mi desaparición- le dijo ella intentando mostrarse serena a pesar del miedo que sentía-. El general Elric debía reunirse conmigo esta tarde para poder… aclarar algunas cosas. Al no encontrarme se preocupara.

-Lo se, lo se- Frank la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano-. Ya puesto de cabeza el cuartel buscándote- el militar soltó una carcajada-. Es algo estupido, pero me tuvo más de una hora buscándote por todos los pisos del cuartel y no solo a mi, Riza. Sin embargo tu estaba tranquilamente dormida aquí como la buena chica que serás. Por cierto, te he traído un poco de comida- le dijo mientras le señalaba el plato que había dejado sobre la mesa hacia unos minutos.

- No tengo hambre.

- Comes si quieres mantener fuerte para cuando llegue Mustang, Riza, te aseguro que tu estadía aquí no será precisamente de un par de horas. Quiero a Roy en Central y tú eres lo que necesito para conseguirlo.

Riza se mordió la lengua por no insultarlo. Enfadar a Archer no seria lo mas adecuado en su situación pero no le resultaba muy fácil contenerse. Frank Archer ra tan vil y despreciable.

- ¿Por qué Roy y no otro militar? ¿Solo por que es el hombre de confianza del general Elric? Si es así tus celos son estupidos, el no intenta competir contigo ni con nadie solamente eso se dio por sus propias tragedias y pedidas. Roy nunca busco conseguir algo así como para que le odies por eso.

- Claro que el no lo busco pero lo tuvo- Archer suspiro y se puso otra ves de pie-. Por lo que lo detesto es porque no me deja en paz. Es una gran carga tener a Roy siempre rondando por aquí, tu ni siquiera lo puedes imaginar y cuando estuve a punto de deshacerme para siempre de el, tu te interpusiste en mi camino y lo ayudaste. Eso me lo debes.

Riza noto como un terror frió se apoderaba de ella al comprender la complejidad de la confesión de Frank Archer. Era lo que el general Elric había estado buscando para terminar con todo eso y ahora que ella lo sabía quizás no tuviera oportunidad de contarlo.

-¡Tu fuiste el que lo hirió cuando estaban en ciudad del Este!- le espeto ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar que sentía, estaba furiosa-. Se suponía que era tu compañero y lo dejaste a merced de lo que fuera. Si Gracia y yo no lo hubiéramos entroncado Roy habría muerto.

-Y debería haber sido así, Roy tendría que estar muerto y haber dejado de sus una molestia en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo- Archer la miro con rabia-. No te imaginas lo desagradable que fue el saber que Roy aun vivía, por semanas temí que recodara lo que había ocurrido y se lo hiciera saber el Elric, pero al parecer el coronel se dejo estar, como no iba a hacerlo si tenia motivos mas importantes en los que preocuparse. Tu.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Jean Havoc seguía sentado al lado del aparato telefónico rogando cada cierto tiempo para que se produjera la llamada que esperaban con ansiedad, como esto no ocurría el joven se limitaba a maldecir cada cierto tiempo.

Roy no había sido capas de separar más tiempo sentado dentro de la oficina, así que salía a caminar por el pasillo a llamarle la atención a quien tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. En una de sus entradas al oficina vio a Jean que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Anda, vete a casa a descansar un poco- le dijo el coronel el miliar que se sorprendió de su llegada.

- Nada de eso, si tu te quedas yo también, además… que gano con marcharme. No podré dormir tranquilo sin saber que paso en el cítale de Central y tu tardaras mas en buscarme.

- No es justo que ambos tengamos que estar aquí, Havoc- Roy se sentó en el sofá y miro al teléfono antes de soltar u suspiro-. Aun no hay comunicación, por lo menos hacia una hora tras.

-No quiero pensar que fue algo grave- dijo el rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron asustados cuando al fin comenzó a sonar el bendito aparato, Jean fue a contestar por Roy se lo quito de las manos.

-Coronel Mustang- dijo el militar con seriedad.

- Roy, soy Gracia- la joven retuvo unos momento al aire antes de proseguir-. Las cosas no están bien, Maes fue herido esta tarde aunque esta mucho mejor y Riza… Riza no aparece por ningún sitio. No querían que te avisara y…

Roy noto como se le cerraba la garganta al oír el tono de ocupado al otro lado de la línea. Gracia había cortado y el apenas había tenido tiempo para comprender y asimilar lo que le había dicho: Maes estaba herido, Riza desaparecida…

Una ira creciente se apodero de el al tiempo que colgaba el auricular y miraba a Jean con una expresión indescifrable.

-Si tu intención es detenerme, Jean, lo mejor será que intentes hacerlo ahora, por que luego me regreso a Central.

-No puedes…

-Si puedo. Han herido a Maes y Riza ha desaparecido- le dijo con rencor-. Voy a buscarla.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Hola chicas, después de mucho tiempo agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, lamento no poder dejarles un mensaje a cada una pero la verdad es que ando muy corta de tiempo, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Diseña todo aquel que**_

_**idea medidas de acción dirigidas**_

_**a cambiar situaciones existentes**_

_**por situaciones preferibles.**_

**Capitulo 19: Medidas desesperadas**.

El viaje de regreso a Ciudad Centra fue largo y agotador, sin embargo Roy agradecía el silencioso apoyo que le estaba prestando Jean en aquél momento que se sentía tan abatido.

Sabia por Gracia que la orden de Eric había sido la de no acercarse a Central hasta nuevo aviso, pero el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados temiendo por la vida de Riza a cada minuto que pasaba. Ella era su responsabilidad y no iba a arriesgarla por nada del mundo. No podía.

Tenia miles de teorías para poder justificar todo lo que haba ocurrido en el cuartel pero lo que lo mantenía en aquel estado de angustia era el saber que el blanco buscado era el. No existía otra lógica posible para que hubieran herido a su mejor amigo y secuestrado a Riza.

Instintivamente sus primeros pensamientos fueron para Archer, el estaba en Central y había estado baste molesto los últimos días, una forma perfecta de vengarse de Roy era aquella; tenerlo lejos y dañar las cosas que el quería sin que le permitirán regresar. Suspiro con resignaron al caer en la cuenta de que Elric debía de estar pensando lo mismo y por eso motivo no lo quería cerca.

-Llegaremos a central dentro de un par de horas, coronel- le dijo Havoc mientras se sentaba junto a el-. ¿No cree que lo mejor seria llamar antes a Hughes o al general Elric para hacerle saber que esta aquí?

- ¿Y que me prohíban acercarme al cuartel?- le pregunto el militar con ironía-. Olvídalo, Jean. Lo que si te prometo es tener cuidado con lo que haga y cuando crea conveniente, les haré saber a ambos mi ubicación, pero si las cosas están tan mal como yo temo lo mejor seria permanecer escondido, por lo menos hasta que sepa algo mas sobre Riza y su paradero.

El dolor y la preocupación de Roy era tan evidente que Havoc se sintió conmovido, el comprendía lo angustiado que debía de sentirse su amigo al ver que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos las cosas no salina según sus planes y que cada vez que estaba mas cerca de cumplir sus deseos algo ocurría y los desmoronaba.

-Doy por hecho de que ese desgraciado de Archer tiene algo que ver en todo esto- dijo Jean furioso.

- Y sin embargo es muy listo como para no generar dudas, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa, que Riza este sola con el y no pueda defenderse- una sonrisa triste asomo a los labios de Roy-. Su abuelo la envió aquí para que no corriera ningún daño y sin embargo no puede haber peor peligro que este.

- El general Grumman no podía imaginar todo lo que ocurriría luego, el creía que una ves casada su nieta con el general Elric su vida seria mucho mas segura que en ciudad del Este.

-Pero yo debería haber estado ahí para protegerla.

-Si tu hubieras estado ahí, Roy, lo as probable es que Archer hubiera buscado otra manera de atormentarte. Tu regresaste de la muerte para los ojos de muchos y eso el no te lo perdonara tan fácil.

Roy observó nuevamente el paisaje que danzaba ante sus ojos. Había tenido que recorrer un camino tan largo antes de llegar a ese punto de su vida. La perdida de sus padres, de sus sueños y ahora Riza… no podía pensar en una vida sin ella y sin embrago era a una de las cosas que se había tenido que enfrentar desde que se habían conocido, cuando ella le salvo la vida y el se enamoro sin poder evitarlo.

El camino en la vida no se podía elegir, peo si la mejor manera para nadarlo y el sierpe lo había hecho de frente luchando por la personas ala que quería. Este vez no seria la excepción.

-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-Lamento mucho haberlo llamado, pero no podía hacer otra cosas- se justifico Gracia mientras permanecía sentada junto a la cama de Maes que se mostraba molesto. Elric suspiro con resignación.

-No te podemos culpar de todo, Gracia, era lógico que desearas ayudar a aliviar la preocupación de Roy, yo mismo tendría que haberlo hecho horas antes si no me hubiera sentido tan acobardado para llamarlo.

- Ya no nos sirve de nada lactarlo, general- le dijo Maes a su superior-. Es lógico que Roy llegara a Central de un momento a otro y lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar preparados y dispuestos a ayudarlo. Riza será siempre su primera preocupación como lo es de nosotros ahora.

-¿Aun sigue sin tener noticias de ella, general?- le preguntó la joven con los ojos llenos del lagrimas.

- Aun no pero ya las habrá, tengo mis sospechas y espero que den resultado, si no he actuado aun es por que me niego a poner en peligro la vida de esa muchacho. Roy no me lo perdonaría.

-¿Cree que le hará daño, general?- le pregunto Maes muy serio.

- El daño es para Roy, Riza será solo el instrumento que ocuparan para hacerlo y eso es lo que as temo. Roy pelea muy bien con la cabeza fría, es un estratega y rara vez algo lo toma por sorpresa por muy terrible que sea.

- Y si es Riza la que esta en peligro el no se detendrá a pensar con la cabeza fría como lo haría por costumbre y eso podría jugarle en contra, ¿verdad?- concluyo Hughes con desesperación.

- Si, eso es lo que mas temo.

- Yo no quería…

- Tranquila, ya no podemos hacer nada mas a parte de encontrar a Roy primero y advertirle de que no se deje manipular tan fácilmente. Dudo que nos haga mucho caso pro sobre aviso no hay engaño.

-Lo mejor será que nos pongamos inmediatamente a trabajar en eso- Maes se levanto y aunque noto que Gracia hubiera querido detenerlo se quedo callada, tal vez por lo culpable que se sentía. El le sonrió-. Intentare localizar a Roy por si no ha salido del norte, cosa que dudo mucho.

- Buena idea, yo iré a buscar alas hombre que tengo recorriendo algunos lugares donde pensé que podrían haber llevado a Riza, sin embrago a pesar de tener también vigilado a Archer se ha mostrado muy pasivo. No se si me gusta su forma de actuar.

-Porque sabe que será el primer blanco de sus sospechas, general. No se descuidara a menos que sepa que ya no correr riesgos. Es un hombre muy listo a pesar de lo malvado que pude llegar a ser la mayoría de las veces.

- El no dejaba en paz a Riza- dijo Gracia en un murmullo-. Yo creí que solo era como el resto de los jóvenes que se le acercaban, nunca pensé que…- ella no pudo contenerse mas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se puso a llorar amargamente. Maes se aproximo hasta ella y la abrazo.

- Tranquila, Gracia. Por desgracia estas cosas nunca se piensas, solo tenemos que buscar el modo de solucionarla, pronto Riza estará otra vez junto a ti y todo esto será solo un mal sueño.

La joven estaba a punto de añadir algo mas cuando un joven militar entro en la oficina visiblemente alterado.

- General Elric- le dijo el muchacho-. Tengo dos mensajes para usted.

- Te escucho.

- El primero es que el coronel Mustang y el teniente Havoc han abandonado el cuartel del norte sin su consentimiento. No saben a donde pueden haber ido peor dan por hecho de que regresaron a Central.

- Lo sabia- murmuro Hughes con evidente preocupación y miro significativamente a su superior.

- El segundo- el chico le tendió un sobre el general que lo tomo ansioso-. Dicen que es urgente.

Elric le dio autorización de retirarse al miliar y comenzó a abrirlo con dedos temblorosos. Las breves palabras fueron la peor de las confirmaciones a sus temores.

"El por ella antas de la media noche de mañana. Ustedes deciden"

Elric le tendió la nota a Maes que asintió lentamente.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que Roy vendrá dentro de poco a Central, a mas tardar mañana mismo estará aquí si no lo hace hoy en la noche.

- Lo que me preocupa es que no podamos encontrarlo antes que ese sujeto- dijo Elric-. Ahora no es cosa solo de astucia. Estamos contra el tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Riza abrió los ojos sintiéndose cansada, había dormido a ratos cortos pero la angustia del encierro y la preocupación pro Roy estaban haciendo estragos en su organismo. Maldijo otra vez a Frank Archer y se sentó lo mejor que pudo en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir lamentándose y tampoco a poner en peligro la vida de Roy por un error tan tonto como dejarse atrapar por ese hombre, así que más decidida se acerco hasta la puerta y giro la manilla. No era una sorpresa saber que estaba cerrada ya que había oído a Archer ponerle llave cuando había salido, pero tampoco perdía nada con intentarlo. Luego fue a la ventana y comprobó que ocurría lo mismo. No tenía modo de salir.

Riza sabia que no tenia mucho tempo para escapar, si Roy se enteraba de lo ocurrido, cosa que no dudaba que ocurriera, el no lo pensaría dos veces antes de acudir a ayudarla, por lo cual ella debía ser rápida y buscar una forma inmediata de salir de esa habitación.

Frank Archer solo había ido a verla una vez ese dia, la ventana era pequeña pero ella podía pasar por ahí si se esforzaba un poco, el único problema seria que tendría que romper el vidrio y eso provocaría mucho ruido atrayendo de inmediato la atención sobre ella.

Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, llego a la conclusión de que su mejor vía de escape seria esperar a que Archer fuera a visitarla nuevamente, comprobar que se marchara y luego proceder a romper la ventana para poder huir.

Mucho mas tranquila por haber adoptado un plan, Riza se dejo caer otra ves en la cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a la penumbra y podía distinguir con facilidad lo que había en ese lugar.

Paso cerca de madia hora antes de que los pasos sobre la esclara llegaran a sus oídos. Riza noto como el cuerpo se le tensaba por la ansiedad de la espera, contuvo la respiración hasta que oyó como giraba la llave en la cerradura y el leve gemido de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Has sido una buena muchacha en mi ausencia, Elizabeth?- le pregunto Archer mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

- Vete- le dijo ella con los ojos lleno de furia y la rabia contenida.

Frank la muro entrecerrando los ojos para adaptarse mejor a la oscuridad y al ver su expresión seria se rió.

- No puedo hacerlo aun, querida. Sabes lo que necesito de ti y cundo lo tenga… bueno, tal ves después de que Roy ya no este aquí para molestarnos tu y yo podamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Riza aparto su mano de un manotazo cuando el fue a sujetarla de la barbilla. Sin embrago Archer volvió a reír.

- Ni lo sueñes- le espeto Riza con rabia-. Cuando todo esto termine, creo que tendrás mucho de que arrepentirte.

- Se que perderé mucho por culpa del idiota de Mustang, sin embargo tendré la satisfacción de verlo morir por mi propia mano. Luego me iré de ese lugar y creo que tu me acompañaras en se largo viaje.

Riza intento que el miedo que comenzaba a sentir no se apoderara de ella, perder los nervios no era lo mejor en ese momento. Así que respiro profundamente y sonrió con fingida tranquilidad.

- Dudo que eso ocurra, teniente coronel Archer. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano le encontraran y se hará justicia, como corresponde.

La mirada cargada de odia que el le dedico la hizo pensar que había hablado demasiado, estaba tentando a su suerte con tanta osadía pero no iba a quedarse callada viendo como el hacia su voluntad.

- Eres muy valiente al intentar enfrentarte a mi, Elizabeth, pero te aseguro que se necesita mucho más que eso para salir victorioso en todas las batallas.

-¿Cómo Roy?

Riza apretó los dietes cuando sintió el dolor que le había producido la bofetada que había recibido. Archer la incorporo tomándola de los brazos con fuerza y le sujeto la barbilla.

-Creo que he decido otra manera de atormentar a tu querido coronel, muchacha- le dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios-. Mustang vera tu muerte en primera fila- luego de esto la empujo violentamente sobre la cama y salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Riza oyó como ponía la llave en la cerradura y luego bajaba a grandes zancadas. Solo tenía que esperar e intentar huir. Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Roy en ese momento.

-----------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

El ultimo tren llego a la estación de Central, a pesar de sus protestas Jean salio antes que Roy del vagón para comprobar que no hubiera nadie esperándolos ya que era casi lógico que la noticia de su precipitado viaje ya hubiera llegado a Elric.

Espero unos segundos más y Roy se apresuró a bajar del vagón, mientras antes se pusiera a buscar a Riza mejor se sentiría. Jean no se veía por ningún sitio y Mustang pensó que estaría vigilando los pasillos como el le había pedido, si alguien los hubiera estado esperando Havoc y se lo habría hecho saber.

Solo un par de pasajeros más descendían en la estación, no se apresan anda sospechoso así que Roy se dirigió hasta la salida. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro y se quedo muy rígido.

- Vaya, coronel Mustang. Me he tenido mucho tiempo esperándolo.

----------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y solo faltan dos chaps mas para el final. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

_**La más peligrosa**_

_**de todas las debilidades**_

_**es el temor de parecer débil.**_

**Capitulo 20 : El peor de los temores.**

Riza intento acallar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, intentando convencerse de que nada malo le ocurriría a Roy. Cerro los ojos y ce quedo tendida en la cama atenta a cualquier ruido que proviniera del exterior, esperando la oportunidad para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar.

Los minutos pasaron con pasmosa lentitud pro cuado al fin ella se sintió mas tranquilo se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo con lo que romper la ventana. Frank Archer había sido listo y no había nada en la habitación que le sirviera, quizás solo la silla pero con ella haría tal estrépito que conseguiría llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Aun así era su mejor oportunidad.

Rogando al cielo que no hubiera nadie mas en la casa se dispuso a seguir adelante, apretó la mandíbula y contuvo la respiración al oír el tintinear de los vidrios al romperse contra el suelo, no oyó a nadie acercándose y se sintió eufórica.

Con rapidez se dedico a quietar los trozos de vidrio que quedaban en la ventana y cuando se cinto mas segura comenzó el lento proceso de huida, solamente cuando ya estuvo fuera de ese lugar noto como las fuerzas le fallaban y se hubiera desmayado de no ser por que sabia que aun tenia mucho que hacer y no podía permitirse semejante debilidad.

Algunos rasguños fueron inevitables y delgados hilos de sangre le recorrían los brazos desnudos. Conciente de que no tenia tiempo para esas nimiedades como esa echo a correr , solo cuando había avanzado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella y hubiera gritado de la frustración si no hubiera temido tanto delatarse.

No sabia en donde se encontraba.

----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Roy maldijo por lo bajo y voltio furioso mirando a Maes que le sonreía divertido, lo hubiera golpeado en el rostro si no hubiera recordado que una pelea no seria lo mas adecuado en ese momento a pesar de la gran cantidad de energía y frustración que necesitaba descargar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeto Roy.

- Bueno, amigo mió, creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Has desobedecido órdenes estrictas de tu superior, ¿recuerdas lo grave que resulta hacer algo así? El general Elric esta furioso contigo y no creo que te haga una fiesta de bienvenida cuando te vea.

- Estas herido, Maes- le dijo Roy como una confirmación en vez de una pregunta, recorrió a su amigo con la mirada cargada de preocupación y angustia, como s el tuviera la culpa por lo ocurrido.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

- Claro que estoy herido, pero esta no será la primera vez ni la ultima que lo este, así que no intentes hacerme cambiar de tema, Roy, por que no lo conseguirás. Estas aquí por la desaparición de Riza, ¿verdad?

-Si, Gracia me lo contó ya que ninguno de ustedes se digno ha hacerlo- recriminó el muchacho-. Esperaba poder confiar en ustedes pero nada mas me voy un par de días y Riza…

-Cálmate amigo mió, entiendo tu preocupación pero nosotros no somos a quienes debes culpar. Frank Archer ha jugado muy bien sus cartas y nos ha hecho la vida imposible. Elric esta convencido de que es el quien tiene a Riza para así poder manejarte a ti, por eso no te queríamos en Central.

- Pues si es a mi a quien busca no tengo miedo de enfrentarlo, solo necesito saber donde encontrarlo y así recuperar a Riza.

Maes negó con exasperación y lo sostuvo de un brazo para conducirlo fuera del anden, Roy obedeció la indirecta y camino junto a el sin oponer resistencia.

- Ya que estas aquí nos ayudaras a saca a Riza de donde Archer la tenga y también se hará todo lo posible por sacarlo de una vez por todas del camino, sin embrago el general te prohibirá hacer tonterías, ¿lo comprendes? Tanto tu seguridad como la se la nieta de Grumman son lo mas importante.

-Matare a Archer con mis propias manos- insistió Roy.

- Eso es precisamente lo que deseo evitar.

Roy y Maes se giraron para encontrarse con Elric y Jean que observaba a Roy con expresión culpable.

-No te preocupes, Jean, Roy no hará nada en contra tuya ya que tampoco estaba al tanto de lo que iba a pasar hoy aquí.

- Te ordene que no regresaras y me has desobedecido- Elric lo miro frunciendo el ceño y Roy asintió con lentitud, adoptando sin embargo una expresión desafiante, la misma que el recordaba haber visto cuando lo encontró por primera ves hacia tantos años, solo en el mundo y decidido a luchar para cobrar venganza-. Aun así comprendo tus motivos y no te juzgo.

-No puedo permitirme quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se que Riza esta en peligro. Si algo le ocurriera no podría perdonármelo jamás, ella ha venido a este lugar escoltada por mi y si Archer la esta utilizando también es por mi culpa.

- No siempre podemos tener todo lo que deseamos y del modo que lo queremos, pero recuperáramos a esa muchacha sana y salva, ahora solo te pediré una cosa mas, Roy, y no lo haré como tu superior sino como tu padre.

Una sensación extraña recorrió al joven militar cundo oyó aquella palabras salir de boca de Elric, "su padre", el debía reconocer que muchas veces había pensado en el de esa manera, el hecho de haber perdido a su familia siendo tan solo niño era una de las principales razones por las cuales se había aferrado a esa idea, la necesidad de sentirse querido y que pertenecía a un lugar, ahora sin embrago todo cobraba un significado distinto, parecía tan real.

- Intentare hacer lo que me pidas.

- En ese caso, quiero que nos acompañes, he conseguido alguna información sobre el lugar donde Archer pude tener a Elizabeth, aun así no es nada seguro y si el se encuentra en aquel sitio la pondrá bajo amenaza para poder desquitarse contigo, por ese motivo no quiero que actúas precipitadamente. Eres un hombre inteligente, demasiado como para no saber lo peligroso que podría ser actuar guiado por el corazón y no por la fría lógica.

El también lo haba pensado y sabia que ese seria su punto mas débil. El miedo de perder a Riza seria el peor de sus enemigos y estaba convencido de que Frank Archer lo utilizaría contra el. Dejar los sentimientos aun lado y actuar solo con la razón, eso había regido su vida hasta ese momento, hasta que Riza había aparecido en su vida para cambiarlo todo.

-Me sea difícil no sentir angustio o preocupación- reconoció el-. Siempre me enorgullecí del domino que ejercía sobre mis emociones y ahora no se si pueda hacerlo otra vez.

-Lo harás por que esta en tu naturaleza. Lo harás porque la vida de ella estará en tus manos y si en algún momento te sientes flaquear, recuerda que nosotros también estaremos a tu lado.

Roy cerro lo ojos y se repitió aquella palabras, luego asintió y miro a todos con decisión.

- Busquemos a Archer y acabemos todo esto de una vez por todas.

----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Riza se dejo caer enfurecida, no tenia tiempo de sentir miedo y mucho menos lastima por ella. La rabia era la única emoción que podía permitirse por que seria la que le daría fuerzas para buscar una solución.

No recordaba como había llegado hasta ese lugar ya que estaba inconciente así que no tenia sentido forzar sus recuerdos. Observo un rato el camino desierto y se decidió caminar en dirección contraria ala que iba. Parecía que Frank Archer había tomado ese camino.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y decididos, la oscuridad de la noche solo era interrumpida por las débiles sombras de una luna menguante, que le daba un aspecto aun mas etéreo y fantasmal a los innumerables y vetustos árboles que la rodeaban, pero le servirían de escondite en un caso oportuno.

Recordó todas las cosas que le quedaba por hacer, Gracia estaría preocupada y su abuelo aun no recibía noticias de ella, seguramente a Grumman le agradaría saber que Elric haba accedido a casarla con Roy, su mayor prioridad siempre había sido que ella fuera feliz. Además estaba el acuerdo que Elric debía firmar y por ultimo Roy, no poda dejarse vencer ahora cuando al fin estaban tan cerca de conseguir lo que tanto había deseando. Alcanzar el mayor de sus sueños y anhelos.

Ya mas tranquila aunque no menos alerta prosiguió su camino, tenia que conseguir llegar al cuartel militar y hablar con el general Elric para explicarle la situación y de ese modo conseguir que protegiera a Roy, era su deber y una necesidad imperiosa. Si algo le ocurriría ella no podría soportarlo.

Después de mas de media hora de camino, el cansancio empezó a vencerla, pero no se dejaría derrotar tan fácil, así que Riza descanso un momento solo para revisarse los doloroso cortes y luego se dispuso a emprender la marcha cuando un ruido tras ella la sobresalto.

Frank Archer la estaba observando. Su furia era evidente.

- No sabes como me alegro de encontrarte otra vez, Riza. Temí que te alejaras mas de lo que debías y me viera obligado a matarte entes de tiempo, así que lo mejor será que regreses conmigo de buenas maneras.

Ella se puso de pie como dispuesta a obedecerle, sin embrago en cuento lo vio acercarse echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

El camino era malo e irregular, pero así como ella tropezaba constantemente, Archer también lo hacia y eso no el permitía acortar la distancia que los separaba. Riza lo oía maldecirla una y otra vez, mientras que ella rezaba por encontrar un lugar seguro donde protegerse, pero todo le parecía demasiado lejos o demasiado inseguro, al fin vio con horror que había llegado nuevamente a la casa, rápidamente decidió encerrarse allí y buscar protección en ese lugar que ya conocía por lo menos un poco. Era su única esperanza.

Llego hasta la puerta que abrió y cerro tras ella con manos nerviosas, no tenia llave ni seguro, desde esa distancia ella podía ver lo descuidado y deteriorado que se encontraba aquel lugar, tal vez por ese motivo Archer lo había escogido, así no provocaría sospechas.

Logro trancar la puerta con mucho esfuerzo y una loca sensación de triunfo se apodero de ella, cerro la ventana y corrió hasta la habitación que ya había ocupado una vez, entro con rapidez, cerro con llave y suspiro aliviada mientras intentaba mantener la calma. No estaba a salvo todavía, pero por lo menos había conseguido ganar un poco mas de tiempo hasta que pudiera recuperar sus energías y elaborar un plan para conseguir ayuda.

Riza apoyo la frente contra la puerta de rustica madera esperando oír los gritos y los golpes de Archer intentando entrar, pero el extraño silencio la inquietó. ¿Por qué Archer no había intentado entrar ya en la casa? ¿Qué tendría planeado ese hombre para ella y para Roy?

Una risa fría salida entre las sombras le provoco un escalofrió y noto como un frió sudor de miedo le recorría por la espina dorsal. No se giro para ver de quien se trataba, lo sabia muy bien.

- Eres lista pero yo siempre seré mas listo que tu, Riza. Tú temes y yo no lo hago. Esa es mi pequeña ventaja sobre. Controlo la ansiedad, el miedo y mi ira. Solo observo a mis enemigos y pienso como actuar. Mientras tu te desesperabas buscando la forma de frenarme el paso yo entre en la casa y me quede aquí, esperando paciente a que regresaras a mi, ahora te tengo en mi manos.

Riza se volvió hacia el con la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos ambarinos, apretó los puños y sonrió.

- Tu ganas, me quedo- le dijo con tranquilidad-. Pero no cooperare contigo para que dañes a Roy, nunca.

- No esperaba otra cosa de ti, querida. Además, le restarías diversión al asunto, ¿verdad? Queremos que el coronel sufra.

Riza se apego contra la puerta cuando vio a Frank levantarse y caminar de forma parsimoniosa hacia ella, contuvo la respiración al sentir sus dedos fríos contra la delicada piel de su cuello y cerrarse en torno a el con una leve presión. El se rió con ganas.

-¿Cambia ahora de decisión, teniente coronel? ¿O acaso no le parece una buena idea acabar conmigo?

-Claro que no- le dijo el acercándose aun mas a ella-. Ya esta decidido que no te quiero con vida, te matare pero solo cambiare la forma de acabar contigo, prefiero un efecto mas dramático.

Riza sintió la presión de la fría y afilada hoja contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y pensó en su abuelo y Roy, elevando una oración por ambos. Solo esperaba que aquello valiera la pena. El resto ya no tendría importancia.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Roy sabia que no podía perder la confianza ni la cabeza en ese asunto. Sabia a la perfección lo que su corazón quería, pero por esa vez tenia que dejarlo de lado y acabar con ese asunto lo mas pronto posible, tratando que nadie saliera lastimado.

La puerta estaba cerrada y un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Ya lo esperaba pero aun así no era algo agradable comprobarlo. Con sigilo dio la vuelta a la casa y logro abrir una de las ventanas, se deslizo con el mayor cuidado posible y vio que nadie se encontraba allí. Le llevo solo un par de minutos adaptarse ala oscuridad reinante y luego las vagas sombras fueron trasformándose en objetos y muebles. Siguió el camino.

La escalera crujió bajos sus pies y contuvo el aliento mientras maldecía todo aquello, sentía la tensión en los hombros y la espalada, con la misma sensación de ansiedad y angustia que había sentido tantas otras veces mientras esperaba un ataque. La guerra.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y eso lo inquieto. Nada se oía a parte de su respiración lenta y pausada, apretó los puños y cruzó el umbral entrando a la habitación.

-Has tardado, Roy. Pero la espera ha valido la pena- le dijo Frank.

Roy lo observo un momento, se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana y la luz que se filtraba le daba un aire espectral. Recorrió con la vista el cuarto y la sangre se le helo en las venas.

Un cuerpo inerte descansaba a los pies de Archer, permitiendo que la sangre empapara sus ropas claras y el rubio cabello.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y ya falta poquito, un chap mas y el epilogo. Como siempre a agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

_**El futuro**_

_**no es un regalo,**_

_**es una conquista**_

**Capitulo 21:**** Apostar por el futuro.**

Roy se apresuro a acercarse hasta Riza, pero Archer se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a el. Sonreía.

-Un momento, Mustang- le dijo con tranquilidad-. No recuerdo haberte dicho nada sobre poder acercarte a tu novia.

Tranquilidad. No podía perder la tranquilidad y mucho menos en una situación así, pero ver a Riza tendida a sus pies… no era lo mejor.

-Si le has hecho lago malo te matare- murmuro Roy en tono neutro-. ¿Ella esta…?

Frank se encogió de hombros.

-Si te lo dijera, nuestro pequeño encuentro no tendría la emoción que requiere, ¿no lo crees, coronel Mustang? Si deseas saber como esta la muchacha, tendrás que quitarme de tu camino.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que deseas, Archer? Se que nunca hemos coincidido en nuestras ideas o forma de pensar pero tampoco he hecho algo para perjudicarte en verdad y oportunidades no me han faltado.

-¿De verdad nunca has hecho nada, coronel?- le pregunto con ironía-. Por Dios, Mustang, tu has sido el principal responsable de dejarme mal delante de todo el mundo en Central, Elric no confía en mi y ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si te tiene a ti siempre a su lado? Pues bien, estoy harto.

-Lo comprendo, y soy honesto al decirte que nunca ha sido mi intención hacer algo así, si deseas vengarte de mi, hazlo, pero deja a Riza en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

Roy miro a la joven que seguía a su lado, respirando de forma casi imperceptible. Casi como si estuviera dormida.

¡Respirando! ¡Por Dios, Riza seguía viva!

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho Roy intento controlar su evidente alegría, se recordó que no debía sentirse victorioso hasta que todo eso hubiera acabado y que Riza, a pesar de seguir respirando podía estar herida de gravedad y necesitaba ganar todo el tiempo posible.

- Te preocupa, ¿verdad?- Archer sonrió al ver donde estaba centrada la atención de Roy y se felicito mentalmente por su brillante idea.

-Ella no tenia nada que ver en los problemas que tengas conmigo, Archer, además si algo le ocurre no solo te meterás en problemas con el general Elric, Grumman tampoco se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-Reconozco que me arriesgo demasiado al hacer algo así, pero también nada de lo que pase esta noche saldrá de aquí. Has venido solo como esperaba que hicieras, has desobedecido ordenes y tendrías un sin fin de problemas si llegaras a salir con vida de aquí, cosa que dudo, claro esta. ¿Me pregunto como se tomara Elric el hecho de que no solo le hayas desobedecido una orden tan directa como la de no regresar a Central, sino que además no volverá a verte con vida?

Roy sonrió a pesar de lo tenso que estaba. Solo necesitaba ganar un poco mas de tiempo y aquello terminaría sin grandes contratiempos, solo un poco mas de tiempo…

-Si solo me quieres a mi, deja que Riza salga de aquí sin mayores daños, Archer, solo eso y podrás hacer conmigo lo que desees.

Durante un par de minutos el militar pareció pensárselo, mientras Roy rogaba para que accediera, todo seria mas fácil si Riza no estaba junto a el. Ella era su principal preocupación y eso no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

-Tal vez…- Archer sonrió y se inclino hasta donde Riza seguía tumbada para girar un poco su rostro y que Roy lo observara-, sin embargo creo que tu amiguita me deba mas de una, Mustang, en primer lugar fue ella la que te ayudo a recuperarte cuando estuvimos en el Este, yo me encargue de que casi te mataran, ¿recuerdas? Y todo hubiera sido así de simple si ella no hubiera metido las narices en los asuntos que no le importaban, así que tenemos esa pequeña deuda los dos, y luego cuando llego aquí… no encontró nada mejor que caer rendida en tus brazos, a pesar de saber que tenia que casarse con otro y que ese otro era muy importante para ti. Como ves, coronel Mustang, lo mas sensato es que tu amiga debe morir al igual que tu.

Los recuerdos empezaron a correr en la cabeza de Roy. Siempre había tenido ciertas dudas sobre si habría sido Frank Archer el responsable de su accidente en ciudad del Este pero ahora lo recordaba bien, el se había reído y creído que no saldría vivo de ahí. ¡Maldición!, si hubiera estado mas pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no de lo que pasaba con Riza…

-Tu ganas Frank, si deseas matarme, hazlo de una vez. Tu mismo lo has dicho, estoy solo y no tengo forma de salir vivo de aquí. ¡Termina de una vez! Es una orden.

Lo había hecho, pensó Roy con alivio, Archer lo miro lleno de odio y se aparto de Riza furioso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar saco su arma y lo apunto lleno de alegría y satisfacción.

-Te dire una ultima cosa antes de que todo esto acabe, Mustang, yo no volveré a recibir una orden tuya y si estoy decidido a matarte no es por que tu me hayas permitido hacerlo, sino por que es lo que mas he querido hacer desde el momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino. Lo mereces.

Roy sonrió y lo miro desafiante, Archer se puso libido y apretó el gatillo. Luego la detonación y el tiempo pareció detenerse ante ellos.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Elric y Maes entraron a toda prisa a la habitación, al ver los tres cuerpos en el piso corrieron a comprobar si todo había resultado bien. El general se inclino sobre Roy que se sentaba algo aturdido y puso un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te ha herido, muchacho?- le pregunto el hombre.

-No, solo fue el golpe de la caída. ¿Archer…?

-Muerto- dijo Maes poniéndose de pie luego de haberlo comprobado por si mismo-. Y no puedo decir que me apene.

-Riza...- Roy se puso de pie para correr hacia ella, la levanto con cuidado para poder observarla mejor, su ropa estaba empapada con algo de sangre y se apresuro a comprobar donde estaba la herida. Con enorme alivio vio el corte que tenia en el pecho, no era profundo a pesar de que sangraba bastante, Todo había sido una farsa.

-¿Cómo esta?- lo apuro Maes.

-Bien, bien o por lo menos eso parece. No tiene heridas de gravedad aunque si sigue inconsciente. Respira con normalidad.

El chico se giro al sentir que Elric le presionaba el hombro para darle su apoyo, parecía cansado pero nunca le había parecido mas alcansable que hasta ese momento.

-Debemos salir de aquí y llevarla hasta un hospital para que reciba la atención necesaria, tu también deberías dejar que te revisen ese hombro, me da la impresión de que el golpe no fue tan leve como nos quieres hacer creer.

Roy noto nuevamente la punzada quemante pero no se quejo, esa había sido la parte mas simple de todo aquel elaborado plan. Un golpe a cambio de que el y Riza siguieran con vida no era mucho sacrificio.

-Tenemos que notificar lo que Archer, señor- le dijo Maes con tranquilidad-. Si desea puedo quedarme a esperar mientras usted los acompaña de regreso a la ciudad, no creo que Roy este en condiciones de conducir.

-Me parece lo mas adecuado- Elric se inclino sobre Riza para cargarla el, noto que Roy pensaba protestar pero detuvo su intento con una mirada de advertencia-. Ni se te ocurra, muchacho, se que deseas hacerte cargo de esto pero la chica al igual que tu esta herida, no conviene arriesgarlos a ninguno de los dos por tus actos de caballerosidad. Mas tarde tendrás oportunidad de hacer alarde de ello, cuando esta joven este conciente.

No tenia sentido intentar convencer a Elric de lo contrario, se dijo Roy, lo mas importante era la seguridad de Riza y ya todo había acabado, por fin.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Después de rogarle lo bastante a una enfermera para que le permitiera ver a Riza, Roy logro entrar a su habitación para comprobar por si mismo que ella estaba bien.

Dormía tranquilamente en la cama de hospital, seguía estando un poco pálida pero estaba viva y eso era lo mas importante. Riza se quedaría junto a el y nunca mas permitiría que nadie la apartara de su lado. Era suya.

Se sentó a su lado, tomo su delicada mano y la presiono contra su mejilla. Estaba tibia.

Recordó los momentos en que el había estado tan enfermo, debatiéndose entre la conciencia y le inconciencia, seguro de que estaba a un paso de morir. En ese momento ella había sido su apoyo, velado junto a el hasta que mejoro y recupero las fuerzas. Riza le había dado una nueva oportunidad y ahora el se la daba a ella.

- Tienes que recuperarte, pequeña- le dijo el en un suave susurro-. Tenesmo que intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

Roy se quedo así, mirándola, esperando a que el tan esperado cambio se produjera y ella abriera al fin los ojos y le dijera que ya esa pesadilla había terminado. No sabia cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que por sin el cansancio emocional y los efectos de los analgésicos lograron que se adormeciera.

Al sentir el ligero apretón en el mano, Roy abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Miro a Riza y cuando ella le sonrió se sintió el hombre mas dichoso del mundo.

-Hola- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Espero no haberte tenido demasiado tiempo aquí, coronel, no me gustaría se responsable de que tus superiores te regañaran por mi culpa por no presentarte a trabajar.

-Descuida, creo que el castigo que reciba me lo tendré bien merecido- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. Desobedecí una orden directa de no regresar a Ciudad Central, el general Elric se ha mostrado muy comprensivo hasta el momento pero tengo le leve impresión de que solo será hasta que me haya recuperado del todo antes de tomar las medida disciplinarias necesarias.

Riza lo miro asustada, como si acabara de recordar algo que la preocupara sobremanera.

-Roy, Frank Archer…

-Tranquila, pequeña, Archer… bueno, el nos dejara en paz.

-Me hirió y dijo que me mataría luego de hacerlo contigo, quería que tu pensaras que yo estaba muerta para de esa manera desconcentrarte. Me obligo a beber algo y luego no recuerdo nada más.

- No es bueno que te alteres, Riza- le dijo el con ternura-. La verdad es que si me lleve un buen susto cuando te vi a sus pies llena de sangre, creí que… bueno, pero luego me convencí de que no podía ser así, que tu tenias que seguir viva.

-¿Tan seguro estabas?- le pregunto ella emocionada.

-Si algo malo te hubiera ocurrido, lo hubiera sentido aquí- le dijo el mientras llevaba la mano hasta su corazón-. Pero no me quedare con todo el crédito, Elric y Maes también me ayudaron.

-No te hubieran dejado nunca solo.

-Pero yo si estuve a punto de cometer esa tontería. Cuando llegué a Central con Havoc me esperaban en el estación, así que me pusieron al tanto de lo que pensaban hacer. Busque a Archer donde ellos sabían o por lo menos intuían que te tenia, como Maes supuso Archer creía que yo estaría solo ya que tenia orden de no regresar y si me hubiera presentado a buscar ayuda me hubiera metido en serios aprietos.

-Un engaño- Riza sonrió-. Muy típico de Maes, creo. ¿Y el general Elric?

-El me aconsejo lo que debía hacer. Envió a Jean a buscar ayuda pero no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo, Frank se enfureció por mis cometarios y logre desconcentrarlo del mismo modo que el planeaba hacerlo contigo, así que logre que bajara la guardia y cuando el fue a dispararme, el general… acabo con el.

Riza lo miro espantada.

-¿Te hirió; Roy? ¿Estas bien?

El le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tranquila, claro que estoy bien, logre tirarme al piso justo a tiempo aunque debo reconocer que mi caída no fue la mejor, pero por lo menos sigo con vida, además tu estas a mi lado así que el resto de las cosas no tienen mayor importancia.

-Frank Archer esta muerto- repitió Riza con pesar-. Es triste intentar comprender que merecía un final así, el estaba obsesionado por lo que tu había conseguido y quería cobrar venganza- Riza clavo sus ojos ámbar en el-. Me confeso que fue quien intento matarte en el Este cuando yo te encontré.

-También me lo dijo a mi y no se exactamente como sentirme al respecto- le confeso Roy con pesar-. Éramos compañeros por encima de todas las cosas, siempre creí que eso prevalecería ante las ambiciones, pero no fue así.

- Y tu ni nadie es culpable por eso, Frank… el solo no lograba entender lo mucho que habían sufrido, y que si conseguiste lo que tienes fue por tu esfuerzo y perseverancia. Nada más.

-Sufrimiento- repitió el con un suspiro-. Nunca lo había pensado así, solo creía que debía esforzarme el doble para ser digno del afecto de los demás. Elric se hizo cargo de mi y no quería defraudarlo, Maes era mi amigo y no deseaba que se arrepintiera de serlo, cuando te conocí…

-Cuando te conocí me di cuenta del maravilloso hombre que eres sin esperar nada a cambio, pero me has dado tanto.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Riza. No tengo una familia como la que se espera, no puedo prometerte tranquilidad en tiempos tan conflictivos como los que vivimos…

Ella lo beso para callarlo y luego sonrió al ver su turbación.

- Amor, puedes ofrecerme amor.

-¿Tan solo con eso te basta?

-No necesito nada más. El resto de las cosas, podemos conseguirlas en el camino, ¿no te parece?

Roy la abrazo evitando hacerle daño, pero Riza se rió y se aferro un poco mas a el.

-Comenzamos de nuevo, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Roy, luego le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara y así poder besarla.

- No, solo le estamos dando a la historia un final feliz.

Sus labios se encontraron olvidándose de todas las penas anteriores. Principio o fin daba igual. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, y llegamos al final, la próxima semana el epilogo para concluir con esta historia tan densa. Gracias a todas las que han leído y por supuesto a las que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, nos leemos la próxima semana, que estén bien, ciao.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cuando soñamos solos,**_

_**sólo es un sueño.**_

_**Pero, cuando soñamos juntos,**_

_**el sueño se puede convertir en realidad.**_

**Epilogo.**

Riza respiro profundamente una, dos, tres veces y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Era un día precioso, la primavera estaba en pleno apogeo y el aroma de las flores le llegaba claramente. Era dichosa.

Se miro en el espejo y sonrió ante la imagen que este le devolvía, el sencillo vestido blanco le parecía casi como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Había luchado tanto…

Los golpes en a puerta la sacaron de su contemplación, seguramente seria Gracia que habría regresado para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, su amiga estaba mucho más nerviosa que ella, o por lo menos eso deseaba creer Riza.

-Pasa, Gracia- le dijo con claridad mientras se volvía a observar hacia la ventana-. No puedo creer que ya falte tan poco, ¿no te parece que hace un día precioso?, seguramente…

-Elizabeth.

Riza se quedo muy quieta y giro lentamente, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al contemplar al hombre que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Habían pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Abuelo.

El hombre se acerco a abrasarla y ella permitió que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero el le lazo la barbilla y la miro con seriedad mientras se las secaba.

-Vamos, querida, nada de llanto en un día como hoy. Solo deseo ver esa bonita sonrisa tuya, nada me haría mas feliz.

Ella asintió y una leve sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Volvió a abrasarlo con fuerza.

-No sabias que vendrías, yo no esperaba…

-Bueno, debo reconocer que el gran responsable de que me veas aquí es cierto coronel que se empeño en que debía estar junto a ti este día. No me dio muchas oportunidades para negarme, incluso amenazó con traerme a rastras si era necesario. No quise decirle que nada de eso hubiera sido necesario por que lo que mas quería en este mundo era verte a mi querida niña.

- Roy es muy bueno conmigo- le dijo ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Solo te ama tanto como yo, y desea verte feliz- Grumman la abrazo una vez mas-. Me alegro mucho de que no me hayas hecho caso esta vez, querida, no podía soportar pensar que estarías casada con alguien que quizás no te haría feliz.

-Yo también lo pensé- Riza no pudo evitar sonreír-, pero entendía tus motivos y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo pero Roy, bueno, el no me dejo muchas opciones y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice por el.

-Me alegra saberlo, no soportaría verte triste. Además, te dejare en las mejores manos, ¿no es eso lo único que importa?

Ella asintió y se giro cuando Gracia abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Tendrás que darte prisa, Roy esta que se trepa por las paredes de la ansiedad- luego miro a Grumman y le sonrió-. Hola, general Grumman, es un gusto tenerlo aquí y espero que se quede por un tiempo, no querrá perderse mi boda, ¿verdad?

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Roy sentía como el nudo que tenia en el estomago iba haciéndose peor a cada minuto que pasaba. Sabia que Riza llegaría de un momento a otro y por fin podría hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado. Casarse con ella.

-Me siento contraria- le dijo Maes en un susurro-. Siempre creí que yo me casaría antes que tu, pero luego solucionare ese problema. Pero ten esto en cuenta, yo debo ser el primero en tener hijos, ¿entendiste Roy?

Las palabras de Hughes produjeron el efecto deseado y Roy se rió a pesar de su evidente tensión. Miro otra vez a la puerta de la iglesia y se removió inquieto.

-Tarda demasiado- le dijo al fin a su amigo.

-Tarda lo que tarda una novia, además la anticipación aumenta el gusto por las cosas. Disfruta el momento, será la primera y única vez que te cases, además si Riza se hubiera arrepentido de casarse contigo ya habría informado a toda Central de su decisión, ¿no lo crees?

- Maes tiene razón, muchacho. Solo debes esperar un poco mas.

Roy sonrió a Elric que se acerco a su lado, parecía orgulloso por lo que estaba punto de ocurrir. No era para menos.

-Nunca te pregunte si estabas molesto conmigo por… bueno, por Riza.

Maes dirigió una rápida mirada a su superior y se alejo un poco para darle privacidad. Elric apoyo una mano sobre el hombre del joven y le sonrió.

-Las cosas han ocurrido como deben ser, ¿para que pensar en nada mas?- le dijo con su habitual tranquilidad-. Riza es la mujer para ti, siempre lo fue y en cuanto la vi me di cuenta de que nunca podría cambiar eso. Mi prioridad siempre ha sido que tu seas feliz, tal ves no lo vean como algo correcto teniendo en cuenta mis responsabilidades, pero aquel día cuando te encontré, solo y decidido a luchar supe que pasara lo que pasara yo te protegería con mi vida. Tal vez nunca me case pero tengo un hijo, y de eso no podría arrepentirme nunca por que se ha convertido en un gran hombre y me siento orgulloso de el.

-Gracias- fue lo único coherente que Roy pudo decir y el dio un fugaz abraso-. De verdad, muchas gracias.

-Tu novia- le dijo Maes en el momento justo en que Riza entraba en la iglesia con su abuelo.

Roy la miro y ella sonrió. Durante los siguientes minutos el tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos. Cuando ella al fin llego a su lado, Roy suspiro aliviado.

-Has tardado mucho- le dijo el.

-Mmm… esto no ha sido nada con lo que hemos tenido que esperar antes, ¿no lo crees?

-Desde ahora, no más. Ya eres mía.

Riza sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Alguna vez lo has dudado?

-Nunca- le dijo Roy y para sorpresa de todos la beso.

Riza lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas pero no estaba molesta, observo a los presentes que parecían muy divertidos con la situación, como si esperaran que ocurriera algo así.

-Nunca- le repitió ella y lo beso nuevamente.

-------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Y hemos llegado al final, chicas. Espero que las haya gustado esta historia tan complicada y por supuesto que agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia y el apoyo, sobre todo que en este ultimo tiempo ha estado algo agotada pero el saber que leen me da ánimos para seguir. Un beso y un abraso a la distancia a todas y nos leemos en la próxima, ciao.


End file.
